


Naruto of the Thousand Eyes

by storyseekeer45



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hizashi lives!, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyseekeer45/pseuds/storyseekeer45
Summary: Instead of Hinata's father foiling Kumo's kidnaping attemp it is a young Uzumaki Naruto. However he suffers a grevious wound in the process and his shinobi career is placed in jeopardy. That is if it were not for a certain fox steping in and offering the Hokage to be a reward for his herorics. Now bare witness as Naruto with a new power and unique perspective on things  takes the Elemental Nations by storm.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Changed Deatinies

Naruto of the Thousand Eyes

Changed Destinies  
Night had fallen on the village of Konoha. It was an oddly cold night but most of its citizens paid little mind to it. They had the comfort of a warm home to ward off the chilly night. As they went to sleep in their warm soft beds, they did not know that tonight would be a special one. On this night a man wishing to bring the greedy ambitions of his village to reality would unknowingly cause the destinies of two children to come crashing together, and change the world.

Konoha, alleys

The man landed in the ally way. He allowed himself a small reprieve, it would take his pursuers a minute or two to track him. Long enough for him to figure out his next course of action. His mission had hit something of a snag.

“Damn that Hyūga.” The man cursed to himself. “If it hadn’t been for him, I would not have to worry about the whole village coming after my ass.” The Kumo Nin had been entrusted with a special task. While the others negotiated a peace treaty with Konoha he would kidnap the heiress of the Hyūga Clan. She would be used to create a new clan of Byakugan users, loyal only to Kumo. If all had gone to plan then his village would have a peace treaty with Konoha and a powerful new kekkei genkai to add to their arsenal. Konoha wouldn’t suspect them or if they did then they would not be able to prove it.

Unfortunately, he forgot one of the first things they drilled into him at the academy. No plan ever goes smoothly. In this case, he had the misfortune of being spotted by the girl’s uncle. A bit of quick thinking had saved him from death. Flash tags, they were truly an under-appreciated tool of a ninja.

He felt his query struggle in the bag over his back. “Please let me go.” Came the child’s terrified voice.

"Shut it brat." The Ninja barked jostling the bag. "It's your fault that I'm in this situation." He needed to think and the spoiled princess's frantic pleas were distracting him. That flash tag would buy him a few moments. After that in a minute or two, the whole village would be crawling with Ninja out for him. If he could make it past the village's walls and escape into the forest then he could have a chance of completing the mission. That's assuming their ANBU didn’t pick up his trail. If that happened then he-. No, he shook his head warding off the morbid thoughts. He needed to focus on what he was going to do next, then when he was in a safe place could he decide on what to do for any future complications. Perhaps if he could get into the sewer system, he might-. Any farther thoughts came to screeching halt as he felt a weight crash into him. 

He had forgotten another important rule of the Shinobi, always be aware of your surroundings. He fell on his back the bag sent flying with a yelp of surprise. Before his mind had enough time to process the series of events he felt that weight land on him and soon felt small fists hit him. "Let her go, you big meanie." Came a high pitched voice.

More than a bit confused the Kumo Nin’s vision honed in on the perpetrator. It was a child, a boy, four years maybe five it was a little hard to tell because of how small he was. He had sun-kissed blond hair that spiked in odd directions and blue eyes that were almost like an ocean to themselves. But the most distinguishing feature he had were the three whisker-like birthmarks on either of his checks.

It took the Nin a full three seconds for his mind to process the image before him, and another two for it to accept it. Then anger flashed over him. A child had got the drop on him, and by the looks of the brat's ragged and ill-fitting clothes he was a street rat of some kind, and most likely an orphan. The humiliation he felt could not be described in words, a street rat orphan had gotten the better of him. If had been anyone else in any other situation he might have laughed it up before slitting the boy's throat. Instead, he let his anger take its course and lash his arm out striking the boy in the side and sending him flying away. "You damn rat." He shouted at the boy.

With the brat off of him, the Kumo Nin jumped back to his feet in time to see the boy charge at him. This time he was prepared for the child's assault and shot out his leg landing a hit in the brat's stomach. The boy was sent flying into a nearby wall with a thunk. The boy tried to get up. “Durable little bastard aren’t you?” The Nin thought to himself.

In the time it took to blink the man was right on top of the boy, grabbing him by his blond hair he smashed the child’s head into the wall. The boy yelped in pain. Now having regained control of the situation the man allowed his angry to ebb, but only slightly. "You little brat," He growled at the soon to be dead child. "Do you have any idea who you’re messing with?" He tightens his grip on the boy's hair causing him to squirm from the discomfort. 

“Don’t care.” The boy said through gritted teeth. “Someone was in danger and I had to help.”

"You help? Ha, all you did was piss me off and put yourself in danger" The Kumo Nin said reaching for his kunai. "What kind of hero do you think you’re supposed to be?” He pointed the blade weapon at the boy’s throat.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'll be Hokage." The boy all but proclaimed. "If I can't save one person from a bastard like you then I don't deserve it."

The man had to suppress a chuckle at the boy's audacity. This little brat become Hokage? The day that happened was the day that Kami descended on the earth. Unlikely as one this boy was going to be dead soon enough and two he was not a religious man. "We'll see about that." He said ready to plunge his weapon into the boy's eye socket. Then something stayed his hand, he had looked into the boy's sapphire eyes. Eyes that were full of defiance and determination, full of life, it rubbed him the wrong way. "Kid, I don't like the way your eyes look at me." He growled into the boy's ears as an idea formed in his mind. A streak of sadism that he knew better to indulge in, but at the moment he didn't care he had bruised ego to nurse. "Tell you what brat. I won't kill you." He held his Kunai to the boy's check and applied enough pressure to draw a prickle of blood. "In exchange, I'll teach you a lesson in respecting your betters." He moves the small bladed weapon to the eyes. "And I think I'll start with those disrespectful eyes of yours." Then will a twisted laugh he dug the tip of the kunai into the corner of the boy's eyes, inciting a pained scream from the young child. The sound was a catharsis for the stressed shinobi, one that he would enjoy for the next minute and a half as he continued to gouge out the boy's eyes.

He lowered his kunai to admire his handy work. Where once there were deep blue eyes that could have put the sky to shame, were now two bloody and empty sockets. The eyeballs now laid on the ground, with a swift motion he stomped on them ending any hope for them to be re-attached to their owner. The boy was panting heavily and looked to be on the verge of the unconscious.

“Now do you understand boy?” He said his voice calmer then it was before. "You could never beat me. Think about that as you bleed out here." He was about to drop the child when he heard him mumble something. "What was that brat?" More mumbling this time a bit louder. "Speak clearly boy." 

“Not… beat.” The child forced out. “Just … keep … bu-busy.” Then he went limp.

In the few seconds, he had consciousness the Kumo Nin realized a third rule he had forgotten. Distractions killed. He felt a jab in the back of his neck and darkness claimed him.

Hiashi silently watched as the Kumo Nin slept over, and gently caught the prone body of one Uzumaki Naruto. Looking down at the young Jinchūriki seeing the mutilation that had been inflicted on the child, the Hyūga clan head was for a brief moment tempted to kill the man. He certainly had the right on three accounts, first and foremost as a father, then as a Shinobi of Konoha, and lastly as a friend to a dear old friend. "Minato and Kushina if your seeing this please forgive us." He let his rational side win out, they needed to know the full details of Kumo’s plans here. 

"Hiashi-Sama," He heard a branch member say to him. Your daughter is safe.”

He tore his eyes away from the grizzle sight and laid them on another sight that broke his heart. The terrified and traumatized expression on his beloved little girl was a sight no parent should ever be forced to see. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looks like any sudden noise would cause her to jump. She looks up to him, their eyes meeting. The mix of fear and hurt in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear. “Otosan.” Her trembling voice whispered out almost like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Forcing himself to smile he kneeled before his frightened daughter. "It’s alright my precious Hinata, your safe now.” He said keeping his voice calm and even.  
That seemed to do it for her as she latched onto him and began to cry into his shoulder. “I was…. So… scared.” She sobbed, her words almost incoherent. “Otosan I-I-I w…as sleeping in m-my room when … I woke and a..a..a bad man was standing over me. I tr-t-tried to scream for he… lp, but he put in that bag. And then… and then… That boy got hurt because of me. Its all my fault” Hiashi laid his hand on the back of his daughter’s head in an attempt to calm her down.

“She did see what happened. Hinata forgive me I failed you as a father. I will see to it that this man pays with his life.” He put his thoughts of vengeance aside for a moment. “It’s alright my daughter. That bad man can’t hurt you anymore, nor anyone else.” He said in a soothing voice. 

“But th-that boy, he-” She tried to say, her father placed a finger to her lips giving her a reassuring smile.

“Do not fear, I will see to it that he is cared for properly.” He said

‘Even if I have to force the Hospital to treat him with threats of retribution as clan head.’ A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind. Memories of how the village treated the boy flood to the forefront. ‘Minato if you had foreseen how the village would treat your son, would you have given your life to save it.’ He looked back at the unconscious form of the young Jinchūriki. A second branch member that had accompanied him was tending to the boy. Beyond the grievous injuries around his eyes, other details concerned him. His clothes were dirty and tattered and looked to have a better place in the trash. Beneath them, he could see his malnourished form, and for some time if he wasn’t mistaken. How long has he been like this? Have the caretakers at then Orphanage neglected him or even abused him? Or perhaps have they simply thrown him out to the streets? He would have to inform Hokage-Sama of this. 

But first. He lifts up his daughter and stood up and turned his attention to the first cadet branch. “You, take this,” He pointed to the Kumo-Nin. “Man to T&I and inform them that they are to break him using whatever methods they deem necessary.” 

Somewhere a certain Snake Mistress and a scared man smiled, causing others to fear for their lives.  
"Yes, Hiashi-Sama." The branch member said bowing. He picked up the unconscious Shinobi and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hiashi then turned to face the other that came with him. “How is the boy?” He asked.

The branch member did not take her eyes off of the boy. "At the moment he is stable, but for how long I do not know." She said. "I would recommend that he be taken to the hospital to make sure he stays that way."

Hiashi nods at the woman's recommendation. "I will see to that personally." He said. “And much more.” He silently added. It was high time that he did something about the son of his best friend, the Sandaime's orders be damned. "I want you to take my daughter back to the clan compound and report to the elders. After that inform the Sandaime of what's happened here." He ordered the branch member. 

The woman rose and bowed to him saying. “Yes Hiashi-Sama, I will,” She was cut off by the sound of Hinata’s voice.

“No!” The Hyūga clan head starred at his daughter surprised at the volume of her voice. “Pl-pl-Please let me c-come with you.”

He was about to say no to her request when his eyes met hers. He almost found himself gasping at seeing the determination he never before saw in his soft-spoken daughter. Recollecting his thoughts he concluded that the girl would not take no as an answer, truly she was her mother. He nods to the girl giving up on the argument before it could begin. "Very well," He said turning his attention back to the branch member. "In that case return to the compound and inform the elders that Hinata has been found and is safe with me. Then report to the Sandaime.”

Again the branch member bowed to the Clan head. “Yes, Hiashi-Sama. I bet you farewell and wish a speedy recovery for the boy. We owe him a debt this night.” She said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

“That we do,” he said to no one in particular. “And much more." He moved to the prone form of Naruto and carefully he moved his daughter to one arm where she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked the boy up taking care not to aggravate his wounds. "Come, daughter, we have a busy night ahead of us." Then all three figures vanished in a swirl of leaves. 

An hour later, Konoha Hospital

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, renowned as The Professor and feared throughout the Elemental Nations as the Shinobi no Kami, was for a lack of a better furious. No scratch that he was absolutely murderously livid, such that Killing Intent was rolling off of him in waves. The only reason why everyone within ten feet of him wasn't in a fear-induced coma, was that he was actively keeping it from spilling over and lashing at the nearest living thing. That however did not stop people from going pale as a ghost at the sight of the dark aura surrounding the old shinobi. There are a great many things that he was willing to tolerate and in hindsight should have come down on. The insubordination of his former teammate Danzo, Kakashi's perpetual tardiness, even the nonsensical rantings of the Civilian council. But this was a step too far for him, the attempted kidnapping of one of his citizens and the maiming of another, the latter of which he considers to be his surrogate grandson. He knew that he was well within his rights to send the severed heads of Kumo's so-called peace delegation with the torn up remains of the treaty and a declaration of war to the Raikage.

He stopped himself just before a door and took a deep breath to calm himself, and to contain his killing intent. No, it would not come to war against Kumo, he had seen enough war in his life. He would still see to it that Kumo paid dearly for its offense this night. Their delegation was currently detained to the hotel they were staying at and under the watching eyes of a dozen ANBU squads, no one was to leave that building under the threat of being arrested and sent to T&I. The kidnapper was at the moment enjoying the best hospitality that Ibiki and Anko had to offer. Konoha would soon enough have the information it needed to embarrass Kumo should it try to raise a stink over it.

Plans of revenge well in place and having brought the inferno of his anger to a low simmer Hiruzen opened the door and entered the room where young Naruto was resting. The sight before him almost brought him to tears and reignite his anger tenfold. Resting peacefully the blond-haired boy lay on the hospital bed the white bandages wrapped around his head proof of the mutilation that had been inflicted. Seeing the young Hyūga heiress was what kept him from going over the edge. Raining in his emotions the old Hokage gazed at the boy he thought of as family he could only think of his failures. "Minato my friend I have failed you and your son yet again." It was at times like this he thought that he had become too old for this job.

“Hokage-Sama, it is good to see you.” The voice of the Hyūga clan head tore him out of his thoughts. 

“Hai,” He responded to the man. “It is good to see you as well Hiashi-San. I only wish it were under better circumstances.” He looked back to Naruto not bothering to hide the sadness in his eyes. Next to his bedside passed out was Hinata Hyūga. “What is young Naruto’s condition?” He asked.

For a moment Hiashi hesitates, worrying the old Hokage. "At present, he is in stable condition, Hokage-Sama. The doctors are treating him well, though it did take some convincing on my end so the lady at the reception would let us in." Hiruzen let out a tired sigh, even five years after the fact many still held a grudge against the Uzumaki boy for what he contained, mostly the civilian population. He waved at the Hyūga clan head for him to continue. “Aside from the injuries around his eyes, he sustained blows to his back, stomach, and the back of his head. Fortunately, none of them were serious and where easily treated by the doctors or at already been healed due to his… condition." Hiashi said carefully skirting the law due to the presence of his daughter. The advance healing granted by the Kyūbi, one of the few good things Naruto got out of his raw deal in life. "However," Hiashi added in causing the old Kage’s apprehension to grow. “While examining the boy they found signs that he has been malnourished for several months now and evidence of physical abuse.” Hiruzen felt his angry grow again but he kept it hidden and only showed a sadden expression. “While I have nothing else to go on I believe that the caretakers have mistreated Naruto and have likely thrown him out of the orphanage.” 

Making a mental to have a discussion with the caretakers of the Orphanage the Sandaime spoke. "I see. Think you Hiashi-San I will look into this matter personally. But for now, my concern is with young Naruto right now. Is there anything else I should know about?" He knew he should have never asked that question. It was usually proceeded with an answer that he didn't like.

The ever so slight and brief change in the Hyūga’s expression confirmed his fears. "Yes, Hokage-Sama. While the doctors and the boys own regenerative abilities have healed all of the injuries he has sustained, one was not and may prove to be a problem for his future." 

Hiruzen felt an odd chill going up his spine, one that he could not quite place. He glanced back at the Jinchūriki wondering what could be beyond the Kyūbi’s power to heal. He saw no sign of a permanent injury or one that could make the boy’s life more difficult than it already was. Then something clicked in his main and lump formed in his thought. The bandages around his head they did cover his eyes? Right? Was the fox able to regenerate them? He looks back to the Hyūga head. "Hiashi-San tell me that his eyes hav-" He began the question. 

His worst fears were confirmed when the man shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that seems to be beyond its power." He said and Hiruzen could almost hear his heart break.

“Can’t they implant new ones?” Hiruzen asked almost pleaded.

The shake of Hiashi’s head dash that hope. “The nerves that would normally connect his eyes to his brain were for too heavily damage for that procedure.”

That was it then Naruto Uzumaki was blinded forever. If the council ever found out about this then they would use it as leverage to prevent the boy from signing up for the Shinobi forces. Crushing his dreams of becoming Hokage before they could ever begin. “No! I must not think like that. There has to be a way.” The Hokage thought steeling himself like he would before a battle in his prime. His old but still sharp mind raced with all of the possible actions he could take to help his surrogate grandson. One slim but possible alternative came to mind, one of his wayward students. “If we could get Tsunade back in the village. She might be able to help Naruto.” He expressed his idea.

He saw the Hyūga clan head rubbed his chin mauling over the idea. "She is considered to be the greatest Medic-Nin ever to live." He said a statement that Hiruzen took with pride. "But are you certain that she would be able to help the boy? After all, we are not just discussing healing scrape or even a broken bone, but restoring the eyes of a person"

Hiruzen knew that Hiashi had a point, Tsunade was lauded as a medical genius of unparalleled ability who practically re-invented the healing arts, but even this could be beyond her. But if anyone could do it, it would be her. "It may be Naruto's only chance," Hiruzen spoke with full confidence. "I'll get in contact with Jiraiya and see if he can't." Whatever else they had to plan would have to come later.

One moment the atmosphere of the room was normal a bit tense but nothing out of the ordinary, then the next the two Shinobi felt a chakra spike. One that was all too familiar to them. Fear gripping his heart the old Shinobi whirled to face the bed of Naruto. What he saw almost caused his heart to stop. Red malevolent chakra emanated from the boy, only being a few feet away he and Hiashi could feel the primal nature of the energy. Next to the bed, he saw Hinata wake up with a start and look on at Naruto with surprise and fear. From the corner of his eye he saw Hiashi rush to his daughter and pick her up, holding the girl protectively he moved to the far side of the room.

At this moment the Sandaime Hokage had feared that the seal was on the verge of breaking and that he and the two Hyūga’s in the room would see first-hand the return of the monster that nearly destroyed the village five years ago before dying. This time there would be no way of stopping it. His fear quickly turned to confusion as he saw the dark charka moved upwards and concentrated around the boy's head, in particular the place where his eyes used to be. This last for several seconds before the chakra dissipated and the room was once more calm. Hiruzen did not let his guard down. 

“What was that?” He heard Hiashi say in a barely audible tone.

“I think we’re about to get an answer.” He said seeing Naruto stir in his bed. 

He saw the boy look around the room, or at least try to. The confusion on the child's face as he turned his head from side to side in a vain attempt to see the room over was enough to bring the olden Hokage out of his pensive state and allowed his grief to take over. Then the boy stopped a dawning realization coming over his face as he brought a hand to his bandage cover eyes. "My eyes, they're gone?" He said more as a statement than a question.

Hiruzen could not help it anymore. "Naruto-Kun." He said before he could stop himself.

He saw Naruto flinch at the sound of his voice. Again he looked around trying to find in a room he could not see. "Jiji? Is that you?" The young boy asked his voice sounding more timid than he ever heard before.

"Yes, it's me, my boy." He said trying to keep his emotions in check.

The boy stopped his wandering and turned his head to face him, as best he could given the circumstances. He tilted his head like someone would when gazing at a particular specimen. "Are you there?" He asked.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and took a deep breath to brace himself for what was to come. "Yes, I am Naruto-Kun. It is good to see you are well." 

The bright smile that flashed across the boy's face was almost enough to wash the old man's pain and grief of the day away, almost. "Jiji!" The boy cheered aloud bringing a smile to Hiruzen's face. "I'm so glad that your here. Uh, where is here?" He asked scratching his whiskered cheek.

"In a hospital room," Hiruzen answered. He saw the boy visibly stiffen at the answer and Sarutobi's face took a dark expression, what kind of encounter did he have here to incite a reaction like that? "Don't worry young Naruto Hiashi assures me that you have been treated well by the doctors." He tried to calm the child, questions would have to come later.

Naruto relaxed at the old man's reassurance. Then a questioning look appeared his facial features. "Hiashi?" He question.

"He is the man that brought you here," Hiruzen said with a smile, happy to know that some of his citizens were willing to look after the young Jinchūriki.

Still holding his daughter Hiruzen saw Hiashi step into his peripheral vision. "Hello, Uzumaki-San," Hiashi said. "I am Hyūga Hiashi."

Naruto turned his head slightly to face the Hyūga, it seems the boy was quickly adapting to his blinded state. "You were the one that brought me here?" He asks an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"Indeed I was," Hiashi responded. "Once I had dealt with the kidnapper I brought you here to have your injuries treated. I even made sure personally that the doctors treated you well.” He explained.

“Really? You did that for me?” Naruto asked the disbelief both clear and heartbreaking. 

Glancing at the Hyūga patriarch Hiruzen saw a small but sad smile on the man’s face. “Indeed I did. It was the least that I could do after what you did for my daughter.” He explained.

"Your daughter?" Naruto asked a bit confused. "Oh!" He exclaimed his expression brightening up. "That really pretty girl that man was taking?" He commented offhand. Hiruzen had to bit back his chuckle at the boy’s comment on the Hyūga heiress.

That chuckle turned into a full laugh at the "eppp" the girl's voice made. Looking at her, he saw that her face was about as red as a tomato. Hiashi's smile had become more genuine. "Yes, the pretty girl." He said with a bit of mirth in his voice. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Hinata?"

“Wh-what? I uhh..I’m.” Hinata stuttered out, the poor thing looked about ready to faint. “I’m Hy-Hyūga H-h-Hinata. Its n-nice to me-meet you N-Na-Naru-. Uzumaki-San." She managed to say.

Naruto’s smile grew wider. “Hinata, uhh. You have a pretty name.” He said. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Hiruzen could almost see the steam coming off the girl as she tried to process the boy’s comment. “Better move this along before the poor girl’s higher functions shut down.” He mussed to himself. “She is fine Naruto. A bit frighten, but alright. Thinks to you.” He said congratulating the boy. 

Naruto faced the Hokage. "I'm glad she's alright." He said. Leave it to Naruto to be more concerned with the wellbeing of others than his own.

"He truly is your son Minato and Kushina. You would be so proud of him right now." Sarutobi thought to himself. “Though I am sorry to say that you have paid a high price for saving her.” He said sadly.

Naruto gave him a questioning look before he realized what the old man was referring to. He brought his hand back to his bandaged head. "That's right, my eyes." He said softly.

"I'm sorry to say that the doctors will not be able to restore your eyes," Hiruzen said. "Nor will they be able to implant new ones."

Naruto still maintained a small but sad smile. “It’s okay Jiji I already knew. But I think it’s worth it. So as long as Hinata is safe.”

It still wasn't comfort for Hiruzen's tired soul. "Not to worry Naruto. I have an old student who may…Wait." He said his mind went back to a part of Naruto's statement. "You said you already knew? How?" He asks.

The blond-haired boy scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "You caught that uhh?" He said. "Weeelll," Hiruzen had the sudden urge to get a bottle of aspirin. "Let's just say while I was out, I had an encounter of the uhh… Foxy kind."

Hiruzen felt his eyes narrow at the not so subtle clue. Next to him, he saw Hiashi put Hinata down. "Hinata could you please step outside for a bit? The Hokage and I need to talk to Uzumaki-San in private.” He told the girl who hesitantly glanced at her father then to Naruto, finally her eyes settle on Sarutobi.

The old man nodded his head at the girl, thankful he would not have to explain some awkward subjects. “Go on ahead young Hinata. We’ll call you back in when we’re finished.” He said.

The girl nodded at him and looked back at her father. "Okay, Otosan." She said quietly. Then she turned to face Naruto and bowed. "G-goodbye Uz-Uzumaki-San." She walked across the room and with an opening and shutting of the door was gone.

As soon as the door was shut Hiruzen walked to the wall opposite of Naruto and placed his hand on it. Channeling his chakra he activated the hidden silencing seals. During the hospital's construction, he had ordered these seals placed in every room in the event he or other ranking officials in the Shinobi Corp. needed to hear in private the reports of returning wounded Shinobi. Turning around he faced the young Jinchūriki. "Explain." He ordered.

For a moment Naruto was silent as he gathered his thoughts. "It began not long after I blacked out."

Unknown

Naruto woke up still feeling the stinging pain around his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was wet, very wet. He sat up and looked around seeing that he was in some kind of sewer. He didn’t recognize as anything that Konoha had, or at least not what he had explored of it. Could it be an older section he hadn’t explored yet?

"Just great the Teme threw me down into the sewers." He thought getting up and began to walk down the strange sewer tunnel. He turned his head around trying to get a good look at the place and trying to figure out where he was. “I have to get out of here and tell Jiji about the bad man.” If he was fast enough then there might still be time to save that pretty girl he saw just before the bad man tore his eyes out. 

He stopped in his tracks at the last thought. Entirely to calm for the situation he reached his hand up to where his eyes were and felt them. They were still there and intact. He could see. But that was impossible, right? That man had used that sharp knife thing to cut them out. He even still felt the lingering pain around them. So shouldn't the only thing he sees be pitch-black darkness like he would when he slept? Should he be feeling empty holes where his eyes are and the blood around them? 

“This is strange.” He thought surprised had how calm he was about the oddness of his situation. “What’s happening here?” He asked aloud knowing that no one was around to hear him. “Where am I?” 

He wasn’t as alone as he thought he was. "I can answer your questions, young Jailor." The voice was deep and resonated with power, yet at the same time, it held a certain calmness to it, no calm wasn't the word for it, more like it held an underline of grief.

“Who was that?” He asked the voice looking around seeing no one that it could have come from. “Who are you? Where are you?” He asked feeling a small amount of panic building up. This whole scenario was getting weirder and weirder by the second. A mysterious disembodied voice in the middle of a sewer system that Naruto had no idea of? Yea that sounded like a wonderful place to be at.

“Just follow the sound of my voice.” The voice spoke again. Naruto took a hesitant step forward then stopped. Was it a good idea to do as it said? He may not be the brightest candlestick but even Naruto knows better than to do as a stranger said. Given the fact that he couldn't even see the stranger in question and this may all be in his head, Naruto was understandable suspicious about it. “Do not be afraid boy I will not hurt you. You have my word.” The voice tried to reassure him.

Thinking about for a second or two Naruto concluded that given the circumstances he had nothing else to do. "Alright, I'm coming." He responded. "But if you break your world I'll whoop your ass, believe it." He shouted as loud as his lungs could allow him.

“Hahaha, Then for my sake I better keep my word.” The voice said sounding more amused than threatened.

His cheeks lighting up in embarrassment at the thought that this stranger wasn't taking him seriously, Naruto began to walk down the tunnel following where the voice was coming from. "I'll show him not to take me seriously." He thought to himself unaware that his thoughts were not as private as he would like them to be.

He wondered the water covered tunnel for what seemed like hours until up ahead he saw something strange. At what he guessed to be the end of the Sewer tunnel was a set of caged doors. They were huge! Bigger than the gates at the front of the village. The space between the bars was big enough for him to walk past with no trouble. He didn't know why but something told him they weren't meant for someone like him. The question was who or what was it meant for? Getting closer to the gates he saw that up in the center where the two doors would meet was a slip of paper that read “SEAL”. 

“What is this thing?” He wondered aloud peering into the darkness behind the gates. He could see nothing but what appeared to be the thin outline of something. Something really big.

“So the Jailor finally decides to visit the prisoner.” The voice spoke, now that he was close enough Naruto could tell that it was coming from behind the barred cage.

“Jailor? Prisoner? What are you talking about? Who are you?” Naruto asked as the confusion set in again.

He heard the voice chuckle. "Ah, I seem to have gotten ahead of myself." It spoke. Naruto saw the outline begin to move, slowly the light began to reveal the figure behind the caged doors. “Allow me to introduce myself.” His eyes widen in both fear and surprise as he gazed at the figure before him. Its nine tails swaying behind it conveying a sense of amusement, and its orange fur glistening with power, unlike anything Naruto had seen. The fox-like creature held a toothy smile that would have even sent a chill down the devil's spine. “Hello Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Kyūbi no Yōko.” Spoke the demon fox that had attack the village years ago.

Processing. Processing. Processing. “K-K-K-Ky k-k-Ky ub-ūbi. Kyūbi?” Naruto for the first time in his life had stuttered, his shaking finger pointing at the giant fox in question.

The fox's smile widens causing the young boy to take a step back. “Boo!” Even unto his dying breath, Naruto would never admit to screaming like a girl as he jumped and fell onto his back. The landing sending water everywhere and soaking him. Bhhahahahhahah!” The fox reared its head back in a boisterous laugh. "Oh, your ahah too easy kit hahaha." It said in-between laughs. 

Naruto's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, his anger for the moment quilling his fear he jumps to his feet and points an accusatory finger at the laughing fox. "Oi! That wasn't funny asshole!" He screeches at the fox who stopped and took a look at the sheathing child.

Then he began to laugh some more. “haha yes it hahah it is. Whhaha why do yo- hhahah you think I’m hah laugh aha ing for?” Naruto swore a vain in him was bulging. The fox loud laughter went on for several minutes before it got control of itself.

“You done?” Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

“For the time being. Haha I haven’t had a good laugh like that in a long time.” The Kyūbi spoke. It rests its head on its hand gazing at Naruto with prideful eyes, for a moment he thought he saw a hint of softness. “Now I do believe you have questions for me?” It asked.

"Ya, I do," Naruto shouted at the fox. "Where are we? And how are you alive, wasn't the Yondaime supposed to have killed you?" This wasn't good if the Kyūbi was still alive the village was in big trouble. “I need to find a way out of here and tell Jiji that the Fox is still around. Maybe he’ll know what to do.” 

“Kit. You’re standing right in front of me. I can hear you just fine, keep your tone down.” The fox said the annoyance dripping from its voice.

Naruto was about to shout again, he stopped himself deciding that annoying the giant fox of doom and destruction wasn’t going to be good for his health. “Answer my questions.” He said in a leveled tone.

“Better. Now as for how I am still among the living.” Kyūbi responded. “That is simple, I cannot die. I am a being made of pure chakra, pure energy directed by a powerful mind. Even the most powerful of your kind could never hope to kill me, not truly. At best you can disperse my body, but I would simply reform years later and you would be back at square one.” He said. Naruto decides it was a he, by his voice.

"So you're not dead, then how did the Yondaime defeat you?" If Naruto could find how his hero beat the fox than maybe he could repeat it.

"What hoping you can "defeat" me? Like your hero, the Yondaime did five years ago" The fox sarcastically replied. “Even if you did know, it will be years before you have the skill and knowledge to pull it off. Assuming you’re even cable of it. But to answer your question the Yondaime instead of killing me went with the next best thing. He sealed me away.”

“Sealed you away?” Naruto asked.

“Yes indeed. The art of Fūinjutsu a powerful ability that few can use and even less master. I suggest that once you're out of here that you look into it. Who knows you might have a talent for it." Naruto had a strange feeling that the fox knew more then he let on.

“Why would you ask me that?” He asked it seemed odd that the Fox would encourage him to study the same power that the Yondaime used to defeat him. 

“Why?” The Kyūbi parroted. "I suppose that would be confusing to you kit. Well to say that we are in the same boat would be the understatement of the century."

“Understatement of the Century? Same boat?” Naruto muttered trying to figure out the fox’s angle. “Stop talking in riddles. Just tell me.”

The fox rose standing on all fours. “Tell me kit what do you think the Yondaime used to seal me?" He asked.

“Used to seal you?”

"Yes used to seal me. When it comes to sealing anything be it a kunai or an article of clothing or in this case a living being you need something else to contain it. A vessel of sorts, in this context my prison." The Kyūbi explained.

Naruto got it now for a seal to work it needed something else to work as a container. "I don't know a scroll, or maybe a teapot. Anything that could capture you." Naruto answered.

For a moment the fox looks like he been insulted, by the way, he glared at the boy. The glare vanished and was replaced with a calm almost amused expression. “A good guess kit, and a correct one if I were one of the lesser Biju. Like Shukaku last I heard he had been sealed into a kettle pot, never going to let him live that one down.”

Naruto gave the fox a deadpan look over his mutterings. “Other Biju? Shukiaki?” Naruto questioned.

“Shukaku.”

“Whatever, so wait there others like you?” Naruto asked the nine tails.

"Yes, there are nine of us to be exact. Going from the one tail, Shukaku the weakest, to me the Nine-Tails and the strongest of the Biju. I will explain more later as I sense our time is short. What matters is that unlike my brother I cannot be simply sealed into an animated object. My power and will would be too much for it and I would break free in an instant."

Naruto tilted his head puzzled by the fox’s statement. If an object couldn’t be used to imprison the Kyūbi than what cou- “He used a living thing didn’t he?” He said as the thought occurred to him. Hearing his own question he felt a cold chill down his back as certain pieces began to come together. Naruto would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the sharpest Kunai around but he was smarter than what most gave him credit for if any at all. The way the villagers treated him, whispering “demon child” or “fox boy” when they thought he wasn’t listening. Why his birthdays where always his worst days and how Jiji always seem to avoid his questions on why the villagers treated him badly.

The fox smiled at him like a parent would to their child for achieving something noteworthy, something Naruto did not know how to feel about. "Correct boy. What's more, he could not use an animal since they would not have the will to keep me at bay. The vessel at to be a human, ideally a newborn baby as their chakra networks would still be forming and could adapt to the strain of the sealing."

Naruto felt his knees start to shake. "It was me, wasn't it? I was that baby." He said quietly, not sure if the fox could hear him or not.

He did. “Yes, you are my container. My prison.”

Naruto fell to his knees. “I am a monster. It’s like everyone said I’m a demon child. I killed all of those people five years ago.” The child muttered out his voice quivering as tears stream from his eyes. It was no wonder that the whole village hated him he was the Kyūbi in human form. Jiji must hate him too. 

The shell shocked blond did not get far in his self-loathing. The fox pounds a fist into the watery floor sending a shockwave out that almost blew Naruto away. Recovering from the blast the boy looks up at the seething fox, shock, and fear battling it out for dominance. “Uzumaki Naruto! If your Okaasan heard you right she would whoop your ass for such stupidity.” He said in a low growl that caused the water to ripple. "To say and believe that is an insult to you and me and degrades the sacrifice that your Yondaime made to save your worthless village. Now tell me kit do I look like a scrawny snot-nosed brat to you?" Naruto shook his head not registering the insult thrown at him. "Now do you look like a giant fuck murdering nine-tailed fox?" Again Naruto shook his head. “Good boy, you do have a brain in that thick head of yours.” 

Naruto frowned at the fox's insult. "Hey, who you calling brainless you overgrown fuzzball!" He hotly shouted at said fuzzball.

“That’s the spirt kit, don’t need you going emo on me like a certain group of people with an eye infection.” 

Elsewhere, all the residence at the Uchiha compound sneezed, except for one.  
“Is something going around?” He asked

Back to Naruto and the fox. "You are not me, and I am not you," Kyūbi said starting to calmer than before. “Got that kit?”

Naruto nodded his head. “Yea I think I do.

"Good, glad to know my vessel isn't a complete moron."

"Watch it fuzzball."

“Hmph,” The fox snorted. “Any other questions before we move on?” 

"Umm yeah," Naruto replied looking around the sewer. "If your suppose to be inside of me. Then what is this place and why am I here? Last I check I didn't have a sewer inside of me." He asked.

“Simple we’re in your mindscape.” The Kyūbi said.

“Mindscape? What’s that?”

"Simply put we are in your mind. Here we can converse as we are doing now. There are other uses for it that I will tell you about them later."

“Okay. I’m not sure if I follow. But if this is my mind then why does it look like a sewer?” Naruto asked taking another look around at the admittedly boring scenery. He was expecting the inside of his mind to look a bit more awesome then what he was seeing. “And how did I get here?”

"I have a few ideas, but that will have to wait. Though I can tell you that you can change it once you know how too. Wouldn't mind a change of scenery. As for how you got here. I was able to pull your consciousness here after you blackout from the pain of your eyes being torn out by that Kumo Nin."

Naruto shot back up to his feet. "That girl!" He shouts realizing he had completely forgotten the events in the ally. "I have to get out of here she could still be in trouble." He franticly looks for any sign of an exit.

“Calm down kit. The girl is safe. Right after you lost consciousness I sensed someone else deal with the kidnapper.” Kyūbi said.

Naruto let a breath of relief at hearing that the girl with the pretty eyes was safe. “That’s nice to hear.” He said plopping down into the water. “So you said that you brought me here? Why?”

“I have two main reasons.” Replied the Fox. “First I had wished to meet my jailor in person. If we are stuck together we might as well get to know each other, so we don’t end up wanting to tear out each other’s throats out.”

Naruto nodded his head to show he understood the Fox’s reasoning before shifting his position into a sitting one with his legs crossed. Now that he thought about it he was surprised that the Kyūbi the monster that attacked his village, a being that killed hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives, and a creature that supposedly could level mountains with a single swipe of one of its nine tails, was acting so cordial. Hearing the stories of the fox from the village had built up an image of a snarling beast that craved only carnage and destruction, an embodiment of death. What he was seeing here was nothing of the such, if anything he seemed calmer then Jiji. For a moment he wonders if what he knew of the attack five years ago was the full story. 

“My second reason is to discuss what we are going to do about your newly acquired blinded stat.” 

For a brief moment, the blond was puzzled by the Kyūbi’s stamen. Then his mind went back to his most recent memories. "My eyes." He mutters his hand instinctively reaching for his eyes. How could he have forgotten that? "Without them, it's going to be hard becoming a Shinobi? Right?" 

He saw that Kyūbi nod his head. "Correct kit. In normal circumstances, it would be hard enough to join the ranks of the Shinobi." He began to explain. “Difficult but not impossible. However, given your status as my container certain people may use this to stop you."

"The villagers," Naruto said his head downcast realizing his dreams may be impossible now.

“Do not fret Kit. I may have a solution to your problem if you’re willing to hear me out.”

Naruto looked up at the fox eager to hear what he had in mind. “How?” He asked.

“Tell me kit what do you know about Kekkei Genkais?”

Back to the Present

“You mean to us that the Kyūbi no Yoko gave you a Kekkei Genkai?" Hiashi said almost shouting. His head was whirling with the revelation that Naruto had made contact with the monster that almost destroyed the village five years ago, and that it wasn't the monster he believed it to be. Sure the thought that it was trying to deceive him had crossed his mind. But the Sandaime seems to believe that the Fox was acting truthfully as he did not bring up any concerns. Only asking for the occasional clarification throughout Naruto’s story. He even chuckled at the bit where the fox mentioned Naruto’s mother. It seemed that the elderly Hokage knew more about the Biju than he let on.

"Uhh, yea." The young Jinchūriki said rubbing the back of his head. "He gave me a kengi? Kinji? Kek. That thing you just said."

"A kekkei Genkai. Otherwise known as a bloodline limit, a power that can manifest in certain individuals and their families." The Hokage explained. "A powerful tool for some. It would explain why we felt the Fox’s chakra earlier.

“Hehehe. He did say that that it might cause others to panic.” Naruto said with a nervous smile. “So he sent me out to calm you guys down.”

“How appreciative of him. Tell him he has my thanks.” Sandaime said.

“I’ll be sure to do that the nest time I see him. He said that he has a lot to tell.” The boy replied.

“He would not mind if I was in attendance for that.” Hiashi looked the old Hokage like he had gone senile. He was saying that like the two were old friends waiting to catch up with each other. “I know a Yamanaka who can help with that.”

"Actually he does want to see you." The blond-haired child said. "He said something about wanting to have words with you about my living conditions and that a certain redhead was probably waiting for you in the afterlife. Whatever that means." For the first in a long time Hiashi saw the Sandaime Hokage, the Shinobi no Kami visibly shiver. He could not fault him, an angry Kushina was one thing that scared him more than the Kyūbi, and one that parental fury on her side would make maki look like paradise.

“I look forward to it.” He heard the man say.

Hiashi turned his head to face the child sitting in the bed. “So tell us Uzumaki-San what power did the Fox give you?” He asked changing the subject.

A fox-like grin crossed Naruto's lips and for a second he could swear he saw a small hint of maliciousness in it. "Instead of telling about I show you?"

One Hour later, Interrogation room in T&I center

He had failed.

It was the only way to describe his current situation. Even if his comrades were to come to his rescue it would only be so that Raikage would execute him for his failure. His captors brought him in a room and forced him onto a wall where they chained his hands, he was facing the far end of the room. He did not doubt that the wall was a one-way window and had present he was being watched.

“What more could they want? They already have everything I know.” Another mark of his shame, when the interrogators came he was prepared for whatever inhumane methods they had to force his lips. Even the Leaf known for its peace-loving ways held knew when to get its hands dirty, looking to the past three Great Shinobi Wars was evidence enough of that. He was ready to die screaming taking his secrets to his grave, the hope he had to carry some form of respect in his village. He broke in less than ten minutes, and the scarred man that was his interrogator never even touched him.

His shame was complete and now he only had one of two possibilities to look forward to. Either he would be handed over to the Hyūga’s and be killed for his transgressions against their clan, or he would be released back to his village where he would be executed for his failure. Two different paths ending in the same destination, his body becoming fertilizer for the ground. For a brief moment, he had contemplated the possibility of ending his life before they had a chance to decide his fate. He quickly discarded that thought has one there was no way he could succeed due to being constantly watched and two it would be viewed as a final disgrace. He would take his death with whatever small amount of dignity he could.

All of this was the result of one thing. Had he not indulged in his wounded pride he would be well on his way out of Konoha and back to Kumo. He should have slit that brat’s throat when he had the chance.

He heard the door creak and a pair of figures walking in. He rose his head up to see who they were. He found himself taking an intake of air. One of them was a purple-haired kunoichi with a sadistic smile plastered on her face. The other caused his blood to boil with rage. 

"Alright, brat do your thing." The Kunoichi said sounding bored. "Don't know what the old geezer is thinking letting you in here."

The boy that had ruined his life stepped towards him. He was now dressed in some simple cloths and there were fresh bandages wrapped around his head. None the less he still recognized the boy that he mutilated. Every fiber in his being wanted to lung at the child and tear his head off. To hear his screams for mercy as he died. The former Nin controlled himself realizing what he was seeing was an elaborate genjutsu meant to torment him. He had to admit it was a nicely thought out one, force him to see his victim to torment his guilty conscience or to get a rise out of him. Too bad for them he saw right through their trick.

"You took my eyes from me." The boy thing said, his voice sounding eerily calm for a child that had been tortured only a few hours ago.

“Yea so what of it.” The Kumo Nin said deciding to humor the leaf bastards. “What are you going to do about it?” He said mocking the image in front of him. “Get even with me by taking my eyes?” 

What the illusionary boy did next caused him to shiver in fright, he smiled. "There's an idea." He said raising his hand to the man's face.

He gave the child a questioning look, what were these leaf Nin playing at. "What are yo-" His voice trailed off as he felt a strange sensation behind his eyes. An odd pressure one usually felt when they sneezed only this time it was continuous and building up. "What are you..?" He said before pressure turned to an aching then into pain. He felt like his eyes were being forced out of his skull but he couldn't see what was causing it. The boy was only holding his hand out and the Kunoichi behind him wasn't doing anything. If anything she seemed surprised by whatever was happening. The pain continued to build it was like someone had lit a fire behind his eyeballs. He found it hard breath feeling his whole body go numb.

Then all at once, he felt an explosion of pain around his head. He screamed as he saw darkness.

Hiruzen’s mouth was still gaping when Naruto entered the observation room, a giddy Anko right behind him. He had seen what had happened and still found it hard to believe. At first, he had his reservations about letting Naruto in the same room as his tormentor. Kami knew what kind of reaction that would cause in the boy.

But the young blond was adamant about wanting the man to be in his words “my first victim.” A phrasing that worried him then and still did now, the way that Mitarashi was looking at the boy wasn’t helping either. He looked out the one-way window seeing that the medics were still struggling to sedate the screaming man, blood still dripping from his empty eye sockets.

He looked back to Naruto his gaze settling on the pair of green eyes floating in front of him, hovering just in front of where his eyes used to be. A strange sight for sure. The boy gazed up at the old Kage the eyes moving with his head to look at him. As impossible as it was he knew that Naruto was somehow seeing him through those eyes. "Naruto," He said to the boy, his mind already thinking of how he would spin this to the council. "Is this the power that the Kyūbi gave you?” He asked. 

He saw the boy nod his head, the eyes remained unmoving. "Yes, it is." He confirmed. "I still don't know what to call it. But what it does as the fuzz-ball said is it lets me take the eyes of others and see through them." He explained holding his hand where the eyes floated to.

"Interesting." He said a few possible ways of what it could be used for already popping into his head. They would have to find out what all he could do with this ability. "Can you control several of them and how many? Are there any other powers your gift has?” He asked wanting to understand the new tool Naruto and Konoha had at their disposal.

“According to the fox yes. He’s not sure how many but he estimates hundreds or even thousands.” Naruto replied as his eyes began to float towards Hiruzen and circle around him before returning to the child. “Any other abilities he says I’ll have to discover for myself.” 

Hiruzen stroked his chin thinking over the details Naruto gave him about his new power. Judging by what he could see right now the eyes just floated in the air somehow transmitting what they see directly the user’s brain, he speculated that thin Chakra strings were somehow involved. Farther he could that Naruto can freely move the eyes around as he was doing now his eyes moving around the room trying to get a good look of the place, pending on how far they could go away from him they would be invaluable in a reconnaissance role. Imagine being able to scout out an enemy encampment or the home of a target, after all, no one had a reason to look for floating eyeballs, even then they could be hid in any number of places. Then there was the question of if he could see through several eyes at once? If so how many at a time? Could he train to see through more? Could he use the Byakugan or the Sharingan if he somehow came into possession of them? How would he acquire more eyes? Many questions formed into the old Shinobi’s mind just as they would whenever he came across a new Kekkei Genkai like this one. A power like this one had a lot of possibilities and he was certain that Naruto was eager to explore them all.

But for now, Hiruzen turned his attention back to Naruto chatting with Anko and Ibiki. Despite the boy's energy, it was clear that the boy was tired. "Come Naruto-Kun." He said taking a grandfatherly tone with the blond-haired child. "I think it is time that you got some rest. We can learn more about your powers tomorrow." He held his hand to the boy who took it. The pair walked out of the room, a pair of ANBU guards closely shadowing them.

“Where are we going Jiji?” Naruto asked his head turned towards him.

Hiruzen smiled at a memory just before they left the Hospital. “Hiashi-San has offered a stay had his home for the night as thanks for what you did.” He said. He suspected that the Clan head had more that he wanted to talk about in private, he even had an idea on what it might be.

“Really?” The child said with awe. “He sounds like a nice guy.”

After tonight's events, he was inclined to give Hiashi what he wanted. "That he is


	2. Hyūga

Chapter 2: Hyūga 

2 Years Later, Hyūga Compound 

“Furthermore I propose,” 

Hiashi had to resist the urge to rub his temples in frustration. A frequent battle he had whenever a meeting of the clan elders was held, so several times a week at minimum. He looked to his twin who gave him a well-hidden sympathetic glance. Kami above he didn’t know what he would do without his younger brother’s advice and support. Hizashi, as far as the clan head was concerned he was better suited for the role.

But old dogmas and bad timing had robbed him of that chance. Hiashi turned his attention back to what the elder was saying. It was yet another attempt to carry out more oppressive acts against the branch house of the Hyūga clan. Luckily he and some of the more sensible members of the elder council were quick to shoot it down.

The elder sat back down grumbling something about "being too lenient with the branch family". Hiashi stood up to address the assembled council. "Are there any other proposals that members of this esteemed council would like to bring forth?" He asked hoping to bring to a swift end the tiring meeting. He gazed around the chamber seeing that none of the elders were going to say anything. "Then in that case we shall call an end to this gathering of the Hyūga Clan Council.” He announced eager to be done the day’s proceedings.

“Brother.” The voice of Hizashi gained the attention of the council, everyone looked to where he was sitting. “Do you not have something you wish to announce to the Council?” He asked.

Before the elders turned their heads to him, a small but brief smile had flashed across his lips. Their little plan was about to be put in motion. "Think you dear brother for reminding me."

“You have an announcement for us?” One of the elders spoke. “Why was this not brought to our attention sooner?”

"It had little bearing on what this meeting of the council had on its agenda." He explained. "It would have distracted us from the proceedings. As such, I thought it best to leave it be until the conclusion of the meeting."

The elder nodded accepting the explanation. “Very well, what is it you wish to tell us?” He asked.

“In three weeks our clan Heiress Hyūga Hinata and our clan ward Uzumaki Naruto will be attending the Shinobi Academy." The atmosphere of the chamber noticeably became colder. 

"I can see why you would want our Heiress to attend the Academy." The elder said carefully. "Despite her shortcomings, she is a capable Heiress and would show the Village the strength of the Main House Family as Neji as shown the strength of the branch house. That we can accept" Those shortcomings being that his Daughter was considered to be too gentle and kind heart by several of the elders. "However," Hiashi repressed a grimace at the man's tone, he knew that this would be the hardest part. “Our young ward is another question. Are you certain he is ready? We can always let him continue his training here and enroll him in the final year of the Academy.” 

Even now two years after the fact some of the elders were still wary of Naruto. Not because they believed him to be the Kyūbi incarnate, that was a trapping that the majority of the civilian population fell into. Instead, they did not wish to deal with the stigma that came with housing the village pariah. Though that position was in question now, as the word that the supposed 'demon child' had saved the Hyūga Heiress suffering severe injuries in the process, a fact that seemed to be validated when the clan took him in. While there were still many who held the child in contempt there were now many who held him in a different light.

Despite their reservations, the elders had agreed to take Naruto in as a clan ward, on the grounds that it would be a great dishonor to the whole clan if they did not repay their debt to the boy. It didn’t hurt Hiashi’s case that once Naruto established a new clan of wielders of a new and powerful Kekkei Genkai, that clan would have close ties to the Hyūga clan. Politics sometimes they were good for something. 

"I am certain," Hiashi responded firmly. "If he is to establish a new Uzumaki Clan here Konoha as he wishes to do then he will need the support of not just our clan but others as well. Ideally the most prominent clans, such as the Uchiha, Auburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara Clans. As it is known the future heads of these clans will be attending the Academy this year, while he is already acquainted with them it be wise to have young Uzumaki deepen his relationships with them in the hopes that he will gain each of their clan’s support." He explained to the elders knowing that they would not be able to argue against his point. "If his skills you are worried about, you need not be concerned. He has already demonstrated to be capable in his own right and I have no doubt he will hold a high ranking in his class for the duration of the Academy." Yet another point they could not argue against. The tutors they assigned to him had quickly learned that the boy was eager to learn absorbed much of what they said. It was hard to say how intelligent he truly was, as it was quickly discovered that Naruto did not learn things like most people. He was what known as a kinesthetic learner, meaning that he learned more by doing than through a lecture. Once his learners had adjusted to his style of learning the boy was quick to flourish proving that he was more intelligent than rumors had to lead most to believe. 

“It should also be noted that he has kept an even pace with my son, Neji in several sparing matches.” Hizashi spoke up. “A boy whom this very council as lauded as a prodigy of the Hyūga clan.” Inwardly Hiashi was smiling like a fox, his brother had brought up a valid point that the elders couldn’t dismiss. 

The elders look to each holding a silent conversation and consensus “Very well Hiashi.” One of them spoke. “We will allow this, but we expect the two to hold a high ranking in their class and they not bring shame to the Hyūga Clan.” He said harshly.

Smiling Hiashi respectfully bowed to the elders. “I think this council for its wisdom. I assure you my daughter and our clan ward will bring nothing but glory to the Hyūga name.” He said.

"We expect nothing less. Furthermore, on the morning of their first day in the Academy we wish to address them." The elder requested, read; demanded.

"Of course," Hiashi said lifting himself. "If there are no more questions, then I call this meeting to an end." He dismissed the elders. 

Once the last of the Elders left the chamber, sliding the door shut behind them did Hiashi allow a tired sigh to escape him. Dealing with the clan elders was always a tiring affair. A hand appeared in his line of vision.

Looking up he saw it was coming from Hizashi giving him a knowing smile. "Brother, you alright?" He asks.

"I'm just tired, Hizashi." He said taking his brother's hand and getting up.

“Tired?” The younger twin queried, a mischievous glint in his eye. “It is not even late in the day.”

A small smile graced Hiashi’s lips. “To paraphrase our young ward "dealing with old windbags does that to you." He said receiving a small chuckle from his twin.

"Come, brother. I think it’s time that we informed the children of the changes to their daily lives.” Agreeing with his brother Hiashi stepped alongside Hizashi. The two stepped out of the council chamber and entered in the hallways of the main compound. Navigating their way through the compound occasional greeted by another Hyūga the two brothers made their way to the Hyūga Gardens in the center of the compound.

Stepping out into the garden Hiashi was greeted with a site that always brought a genuine smile to him. Close to one of the pounds two seven-year-olds were playing a game of Ninja. One was a girl with dark blue hair and pupil-less lavender eyes a trait that distinguished her as a Hyūga, his daughter Hinata. The other was a boy with bright blond hair that seemed to spike in every direction, on his checks were three birthmarks shaped like whiskers. His most distinguishing characteristic was that his eyes were covered by a dark orange blindfold. The ward of the Hyūga clan Uzumaki Naruto an energetic boy that brought life to wherever he went, certainly he made life in the Hyūga compound less dull. Contrary to what they were seeing Hiashi knew the boy wasn’t blind and could see them, albeit not with the eyes he was born with. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Hyūga twins and waved at them before he resumed his game with Hinata.

Close by the two brothers could see another pair of figures watching the children play. One was a boy about a year older than them who was the spitting image of his father Hizashi, a cold expression covered his face. Sitting on a bench behind him her belly heavily swollen with child was Hiashi’s love and wife Hitomi. A stunningly beautiful woman that appeared to be an adult version of Hinata, her dark blue hair hung below her shoulders.

Hiashi and his brother walked towards the watching pair. Noticing them approaching the boy turned to face them and bowed. “Hiashi-Sama, Otōsan.” He greeted the men.

"Raise Neji," Hiashi said to the boy. "There is no need to bow to me, and please just call me Uncle. There are no elders here to reprimand you." 

Neji rose. "That would not be appropriate Hiashi-Sama." He said coldly. The clan head wanted to shake his head frustration. Ever since the Hyūga Affair as it became known as two years ago Neji had changed from the friendly and gentle boy he was to a cold unfeeling child who held a deep-seeded grudge against the main house of the Hyūga clan, his daughter most of all. He knew why Neji became like this the elders had not taken kindly to Hizashi's failure to protect Hinata and had punished him severely and in front of his son no less. Yet another reason for Hiashi to get rid of the Elder Council once he could.

Giving up on the matter Hiashi turned his gaze to Hitomi who was giving him a warm smile. He walked towards her and took her hand and place a kiss on it. “My beautiful Hime.” He greeted her. “How as your day been?” He asked taking a seat next to her.

“Judging by your appearance, I would say better than yours.” She replied. “How the Elders take the news?” She asked an edge of worry in her voice.

“Better than I had expected.” He answered. “They did try to put up an objection to Naruto attending the Academy so soon. But the points my brother and I brought up in his favor put an end to that.”

“That’s good to hear.” She said looking back to the playing children. Hiashi’s gaze followed her. His eyes settled on the blond-haired boy, he was standing protectively over Hinata as though he was facing down a monster or villain that want to harm her. "He deserves to be around kids his age." He heard his wife. “To be able to make friends and have people he can rely on. Hinata I think would benefit from it too.”

That’s right, with Hinata in the Academy the elders wouldn’t be able to exert as much influence on her as they did now. While she was doing well to hold her position as the heiress to the clan, Naruto thank Kami above was a big help in that regard, the elders were not entirely impressed with her and wanted to push her harder to excel. Hiashi believed in his daughter and knew she had the potential to become one of the best that the Hyūga had to offer. What she needed was time and patience to grow into her own, and did not expect her to a prodigy at everything in an instant lie the elders seemed to believe that all Hyūga should be.

At the Academy, she would have that chance and with Naruto, at her side, she would blossom like a flower. “Indeed it will be good for them. I believe they might even thrive there.” He said expressing his thoughts. 

"I only hope the Elders won't pressure them any more than they alrighty do." His wife said. He was about to answer when he saw her place her hand on her belly. "Hmph!" She winced.

“Are you alright my dear?” He asked her about to get up. The doctors did say that this would be about the time that she was due. What if her water had just broke? Was there a complication?

He felt Hitomi grab his arm and nudged him down. “It’s alright Hiashi.” She reassured him. “The baby just kicked, is all. The little thing turning out to be something of a firecracker.” She said jokingly.

Hiashi calmed himself, knowing he had started to overreacting, again. "Sorry dear.'" He apologized to his wife.

He heard her chuckle under her breath. “Honestly, I don’t know who’s more eager about the baby. Me or you.” She said placing her hand on her stomach, a loving gazed centered on it. “Now that I think about it, you were just like this when I had Hinata.” She looked back to him a nostalgic expression clear on her face. “Between you and me I think you were the happiest when she was born.”

The Hyūga patriarch hid a small blush at the memory. He remembers the surge of overwhelming emotions when he first saw his baby girl, tenfold when he held her in his arms. The overwhelming desire to protect her from all harm, to hold and cherish her. He remembered the tears that streamed down his cheeks and the way his father looked at him. On the surface was disapproval at the display of emotion but underneath he could see the man's care and understanding.

He looks to where his daughter was and knew that those feelings were still there and were as strong as ever. He looked back to his wife his eyes locked onto her swollen stomach. He reached his hand out. “Mind if I?” He asked.

He saw her nod. “Go ahead.”

His hand land on her lamp. Initially, he didn't feel anything, then he felt something stir from behind the layers of skin and fat. A jolt of excitement raced through his being. His child boy or girl was indeed a lively one as he felt a kick.

Hitomi winced again. “As I said, she’s a little firecracker.” She said.

"I can tell," Hiashi responded before his mind picked on what she said. “She?” He queered. Had she went ahead and had one of the doctors check?

He saw her smile at him. “Call it a mother’s intuition." She places her hand over Hiashi's and remains content just to sit there and feel the movements of their future child.

He didn't want to show his other concerns about Hitomi's pregnancy. Hinata had gone swimmingly well, only showing the usual signs such as morning sickness and mood swings. This one had looked to be the same in the first few months, then somewhere in the second-trimester things had started to go wrong. At first, it seemed like she was just having a particularly bad case of morning sickness and fatigue, worrisome but not unheard of in some pregnancies. It's when those symptoms persisted much longer then they should have was when they began to worry that something was wrong. It culminated when she collapsed suddenly, she had been fortunate that a branch member had been close by to catch her, otherwise sever harm could come to her and the baby when she fell down the stairs leading to the compounds the second floor.

Since then no matter how they checked the doctors could not find anything wrong with her and the baby. Only for one reason or another Hitomi was getting weaker as her pregnancy continued. There were times when she couldn’t even get out of bed, there was growing concern that she may not survive childbirth. Even Hinata and Naruto started to show signs of worry.

Sometimes he would catch Hinata sneak concern glances at her mother, and Naruto as well. Hitomi had told him that on days when she was feeling especially bad she felt like someone was watching her. Before his worry was peaked she had told him she didn't feel any maliciousness in the apparent unseen gaze, only a sense of worry. Hiashi made a mental note to discuss that with Naruto after the child had come. 

Seeing her here in the garden had both brought happiness to him and concerned him. At this point, she needed all the rest she could, and conserve all of her strength.

"In that case." He said wanting to move away from his dark thoughts. "How about we name our youngest daughter Hanabi when she does finally decide to come." He suggested as the name came to mind.

He saw Hitomi purse her lips with her free hand, putting on a thinking expression. "Hyūga Hanabi?" She turned her head to Hiashi flashing him a closed eye smile. "That as a nice ring to it." She said. Then he saw a somewhat mischievous glint in her pale eyes. "What if I'm wrong and she turns out to be a he?" She asked.

Smiling back at his beloved and knowing the woman was trying to trip him up, he spoke. "We'll still name him Hanabi." He answered he doubted it would come to that. Hitomi had predicted that Hinata would be a girl, and before the whole mess that was the Kyūbi attack she had guessed Naruto's gender as well, she even guessed what Neji would be. She was three for three and four probably wouldn't be different. "Either way he or she, they'll always be our little firecracker. 

He felt a strong kick in her stomach. “Hmph! It seems the baby agrees with you.” Hitomi said. Hiashi removed his hand gently from her stomach and wrapped his fingers around her free hand. 

"Of course she does." He whispered to her. "And when she gets there she'll be showered with all the love that she can handle. I imagine that Hinata is quite eager to have a little sister."

He saw Hitomi’s smile broaden. "I think she'll make for a wonderful big sister." A small laugh could be heard from under her breath. "Now that I think about Naruto-kun is rather eager about the baby too. You know how he is around the younger Hyūga children." Much to everyone's surprise Naruto, the spontaneous and trouble-making child was very good when it came to handling younger children. Showing a degree of patience and understanding that seemed uncharacteristic of the blond. Then once one thought about it, it started to make sense. For the first five years of his life, Naruto had been alone, and because of his status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, most parents would pull away their children when he got to close. They still did sometimes on the occasions he was out of the compound. The orphanage too had isolated him from the other children, a fact that the Sandaime Hokage did not take kindly to. Last he heard the former head caretaker had to leave Fire Country to find a job.

Taking into account those facts it made sense that the young Uzumaki would be eager to be around other kids and would even learn how to handle ones younger than him. Because of this the boy treated the younger Hyūga children with great care playing games of Ninja with them or regaling them with fantastical tales. He would even turn a blind eye to whatever mischievous acts he caught them doing, more often joining them much to the elder’s chagrin. Yes, Hyūga's were not in the words of one Tsume Inuzuka "born with sticks up their asses." and in their younger years were about as rambunctious and mischievous as most other children. Must of the younger Hyūga children had taken quite a liking to him and even some the older ones as well. 

"Thinking about that it's not too hard imagining him acting like a doting older brother." Hitomi rambled on. "I can already see our little girl calling him oniichan.” Kami above, the fit that the elders would have if they heard that. It was bad enough that he was acting as a “negative influence” on the future generations of Hyūga. But a possible heir to the position of Clan Head? They would not like that one bit. They alrighty consider Hinata a lost cause in that regard. He knew that the elders were hoping to mold his second child in what they thought of as the ideal clan head. He wasn’t about to let that happen while he did have the future of the clan in its best interest, he wasn’t about to let others dictate the path that his children would take. From the moment Hinata had been born he decided that his children’s future was theirs to decide. 

“He is good with kids isn’t he?” Hiashi commented looking at the blond in question as he seemed to animatedly talk to Hinata, she had a content smile as she listened. 

"He is." He heard Hitomi answer. "I can easily imagine him being a caring father in the future. I think Hinata will be quite pleased with that." It was no secret that their daughter had a crush on her blond-haired savior. Being apparent as early as a week after the kidnapping attempt when both of them had caught her shyly following the boy around the compound. Though to their amusement, the boy was unaware of the girl's feelings for him, and would often mistake her intense blushes as her catching a fever and exasperate it when he tried holding his hand out to her forehead. 

It wasn't hard to conclude that the boy had inherited his mother's denseness. Hiashi remembered the reason why it took Kushina and Minato so long to hook up was that the woman would always mistaken Minato's advances as simple gestures of friendship, or wouldn't register them. It took a straight-up love confession, and no not one where he said “I like you please date me” his words had been word for word “Uzumaki Kushina I am in love with you and want to marry you someday. So please will you be my girlfriend." That had been the first time he and Hitomi had seen the woman's face turn red as her hair without anger being involved. It took about five minutes before the Uzumaki woman could have coherent thought and a bit longer for her to realize what had happened. A week later the two had been happily dating and a year later they were married.

"I just hope that it doesn't take him as long as his mother did," Hitomi commented dryly. "I never did let that woman live it down." She giggled out.

Hiashi felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "At the very least we won’t have to worry about grandkids for a while.” He responded. “I may be eager for it but I’m not ready to hear myself be called grandpa for at least another two or three decades.” 

He heard his wife giggle some more, a beautiful sound to his ears. "I wholeheartedly agree. These two need time to grow more as people before their ready to be parents. Their childhoods are ready going to be cut short as it is with them going into the world of Shinobi." She said her voice turning somber. "It's best that any such thoughts be pushed back." Hiashi knew that his wife was worried about the children, and shared in them.

In the world of Shinobi, there was no such thing as innocence. A dark place that forced its denizens to take actions and to see things that would haunt them in their sleep. It was a world of deceit, blood, and darkness that at times seemed to know no moral bounds. A part of him wants to keep Naruto and Hinata out of the Shinobi life. But he knew from the moment they had been born they would be forced into that world. Hinata was the heiress of a clan that held a powerful and coveted Kekkei Genkai. Naruto was the son of one of the most powerful Shinobi in recent history and the Jinchūriki to the Kyūbi no Kitsune the strongest of the Biju. Without their knowledge or say their fates had been decided. 

The two parents heard a soft grunt. They saw that Hizashi was standing close by, Neji was close behind him. "If you don't mind me interrupting." He said pointing to the playing children. "But I believe it is time that we called Hinata-Sama and Naruto-kun over. To tell them about the change in their daily schedules."

Hiashi smiled inwardly glad that his brother was taking their minds off of such things. Their fates had been decided but it did not mean that they still could not shape their futures in ways that would be to their liking. As an adult, it was his duty to see to it that the children would have the tools they needed to take the future into their own hands.

"Your quite right brother," Hiashi responded. "I think we delayed this long enough." He faced Hitomi. "Hime, would you do the honors?" He asked her.

He saw her give him a gentle smile. “I would be honored Hiashi-Kun.”

Looking at the children again. For a brief moment he thought he saw a glimpse of the future. An older Naruto looking so much like his father wearing a familiar set of robs and Hinata grown looking every bit like the beauty he knew she would be. They were close together shoulder to shoulder and gazing down at a bundle cradle in Hinata’s arms, both of their faces were ones of pure bliss. It was a serene image that brought untold joy to Hiashi’s heart. Then just as quick, it was there it was gone and could see the children were approaching them. Hiashi blinked than shook his head to clear his mind. What was that? Had Kami seen fit to grant him a brief glimpse of the future? Or had just been an odd trick of the light, something he had imagined?

The memory of the image was quickly fading and already was too hazy to make out any details. He decided he was imagining things. Yet he still felt an odd sense of hope. He knew that even if their roads on life would take them down to some very dark places, they would have each other to hold on to and when they reached the end of the road a glimmering light would be waiting for them.  
The children reached them. "Yes, Otosan and Kaasan," Hinata said.

“We have an announcement for you two.” 

Several hours later

“The Academy?” Hinata thought to herself. "I wonder if the people there will be nice. Will the other kids be nice too?” She wasn’t surprised that she would be attending the academy this year, the rumors she heard around the compound said that the heirs to several major clans would be attending this year. It stood to reason that her clan would be compelled to enter her, if only as a gesture of obligation. She was entering for political reasons, at least that’s how the elders viewed it.

Looking at her father and mother as they talked to her and Naruto, even at her Uncle Hizashi. She knew they had other reasons for the two to enter. Reasons that were more benevolent aside from the need to showcase the power of the clan.

Slap!

Thunk!

Thud!

Her lavender eyes return to the sparring match in front of her. She saw Naruto just barely shifting out of the way of an open palm aimed at his shoulder. Naruto’s opponent Neji moved his other palm for another attack. This time Naruto blocked it with his arm than moved his head out of the way of another palm strike. With his free hand, he aimed at Neji's chest. Neji was quick to react and flawlessly deflected the attack.

Standing outside the training arena was an older Hyūga he didn’t have the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead, indicating his status as a member of the main house. He was watching the match carefully, occasional she would see the man give a nod of approval.

He was not the only one watching though, or rather not the only thing watching the spare. Up in the air and around the training arena was a very strange sight to any outsiders, and truthfully some insiders. Inside the arena hanging at a height that none of the combatants could reach were several pairs of eyes. About five pairs to Hinata's counting for a total of ten eyes gazing at the spare. Though Hinata knew that there were more watching out of sight. This was Naruto's power his Kekkei Genkai. He called it the Futogan, meaning the Levitating Theft Eye, a description that aptly describes its main ability. That was to steal the eyes of others and allow Naruto to see through them. She had first learned of Naruto's new talent sometime after her return to the compound on the night of her kidnapping, a night she still had nightmares about from time to time. 

To say she was surprised even a bit freaked out by the pair of floating eyes that hung around the boy that was responsible for saving her would be an understatement. She did quickly grow use to the sight even has more eyes were added to Naruto's "collection", and became more relieved that her hero would not be permanently blinded. Even with the kind reassurances of Naruto, Hinata still blamed herself for that night. Had she not been so weak Naruto would have never lost his true eyes, and her uncle would have not been punished so harshly. In another time and life, she might have let the consequences of her weakness drag her down. But thanks to Naruto's kind words and determination to grow stronger and with the support of her father, mother, and uncle she instead let it become a driving force for her to become stronger. To overcome her weakness so that those she cared about would never come to harm again. 

It wasn’t easy going in sparing matches she still found herself hesitating to take advantage of openings, the elders still thought that she was too soft-hearted to be clan heiress. To top it off Neji would take whatever chance he had to belittle her efforts, claiming she could not defy her fate. He didn't use to like that, before the kidnapping he had a kind, gentle, even supportive of her. But after that night he had become cold and at times hostile to her. He had developed a fatalistic view of the world that seemed almost impossible to break him of.

She knew why he became like this, the elders had punished his father, her uncle harshly. They did it right in front of Neji too, as a lesson to him. Failure was not to be tolerated especially when it could jeopardize the future of the clan. They had made her watch too, claiming that it would serve to remind her of the branch family’s station in the clan. The sight of her uncle collapsing into a heap convulsing with pain as his seal was activated, horrified her to no end and added to the nightmares she had on bad nights. 

Had it not been for her father’s timely intervention when he caught wind of the “disciplinary action” the elders were taking, Neji's father might have died that day. Instead, he had been confined to bed recovery for over a week. Since then Neji had changed becoming the person he was today. It saddens her to know that he held her in such contempt and blamed her for his father's punishment, and to some degree, she agreed with him. She imagined that without Naruto she would have taken her cousin's change in person and hostility towards her far more severely. 

“That is enough.” The Hyūga instructor said taking the girl out of her thoughts. She glances back at the combatants. Both Naruto and Neji were face to face arms extended out into an attack. But even from here, she could tell who the winner was, while Naruto had his palm to Neji’s jaw, the former had his to the latter’s chest about where his heart was. 

Had it been a real fight while Neji might suffered a knockout blow he would have dealt a fatal blow to his opponent, a jūken powered blow would have caused the heart to stop. Both fighters relaxed their stances and step away from each other, giving room to breathe. It was clear that both boys were worn from spare, sweat dripping from their faces, and splashing to the floor. Both were short of breath, however, Neji breathing was heavier than Naruto’s (a fact that his pride would never allow him to admit). 

“Now bow before your opponent to show respect.” The Hyūga man instructed.

There was a moment where the two simply stared at each other, contempt and arrogance in the eyes of one and annoyance in the other. Then both boys did as the man said they straighten their postures and bow to show their respect to each other, nonexistent as it was.

“Rise.” The instructor said walking to the boys. Hinata got up from her seat and made her way to Naruto. “Now tell me Neji-San, why did you have trouble gaining victory over Uzumaki-San?” He asked the young prodigy. “Even though your form was flawless as it is always.” 

Hinata saw Neji bit back his initial response, it wasn’t something that the instructor would have been able to notice. “Even though my strikes were precise Uzumaki-San as always proved to be a stubborn foe to put down. He is willing to take a hit if it means he can get an opening. This is compounded by the fact that he possesses a level of stamina and endurance that I am not a costumed to dealing with.”

The instructor nodded his head. “That’s right Neji-San. Though you forgot to mention that Uzumaki-San’s style of Taijutsu is made to capitalize on his higher than average stamina and endurance.” The Hyūga instructor explained. “There will come a time and place in your career as a Konoha Shinobi that may come face to face with an opponent or opponents that are just as stubborn as Uzumaki-San, no offense.” 

"None took," Naruto commented getting a small giggle from Hinata.

“As I was saying.” The man resumed his lecture. “In the same vain those opponents may be shinobi that have been given a mission of such high importance that surrender or retreat will not be an option to them. In that scenario, you must be ready to do what must be done to defeat them including going for a killing strike when the opportunity presents itself.” Hinata felt something drop in her stomach as the man mentioned the possibility of killing. It was a reality that Hinata knew she would have to accept if she was to become a strong kunoichi of the village. She saw Naruto shift uncomfortably.

Even Neji showed signs of being disturbed by the subject. “I will keep that in mind.” He said keeping his voice even, but Hinata could hear the unease. Strangely, it was a comfort to her to know that even Neji did not relish the idea of taking a life. It showed that the boy she once knew was still in there somewhere.

The Hyūga man seemed to detect the children's unease at his advice and moved away from the subject. “I would recommend that you find a way to improve your stamina and endurance that way you can last longer in a fight, there are some exercises I can show you for that.”

"Thank you sensei. I will consider your advice." Neji responded. 

The instructor nodded his head and turned to face Naruto. "Now Uzumaki as you may have heard, you did well not to yield to your opponent and to ware them down.” He began his praise. “In the line of duty, you may find yourself in a situation where giving up is not an option. It may be a mission of great importance or you may find yourself face to face against a foe who is determined to kill you with no means to escape.” The latter was a frightening thought. Hinata did not like the idea of killing, but she like the idea of some else trying to kill her or Naruto even less. "In some cases, you may even find yourself having to stay behind to distract a pursuing force long enough for your teammates to escape. If this had been a real-life fight to the death, while you may have been defeated. Your comrades would be at a safe distance and your opponent left in no condition to continue the pursuit.”

Hinata saw a small blush appear around Naruto’s whiskered checks. Something he was quick to hide with a toothy smile. "Thanks, Sensei." He proclaimed proudly. Hinata smiled to herself finding the blonde’s hidden bashfulness to be cute. 

Then she felt her face become warm as she caught unto her thoughts. "Did I just think that Naruto-kun was cute?" She thought embarrassed, she was glad that Naruto wasn't able to read minds. Otherwise, she may die of embarrassment. 

“That said.” The man continued. “While you may find yourself in such scenarios more often than not you won’t. I would advise that if you ever come face to face against a foe who is vastly more powerful than you are or an insurmountable obstacle that you find a means of retreat and withdraw.” Naruto frowned at the suggestion he never did like the idea of giving up, he was too stubborn at times. 

Hinata placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Started for a second he turned his to face the shy girl. Behind him, she could see a pair of eyes gazing at her. She directed her attention at Naruto, his face showing surprise at her gesture. “He’s r-right Na-Naruto-Kun. Plea-se don’t be reckless.” She said to him, her checks lighting t her stutters. She never liked that part of herself even when Naruto told her it was okay and he even found it cute. (A statement that had induced a fainting spell in her and caused the boy to worry about her wellbeing for several minutes. Her mother still teased her about it to this day.) She thought of it as another sign of her weakness.

It seemed that the blond-haired boy understood her worry as he nodded an ok at her. Early on in his life as a ward to the Hyūga clan, it became clear that Hinata had a calming effect on the boy. He was still a very active child and had a stubborn streak a mile wide, but at least with her around he would sit still long enough for him to think some things through. He faced the instructor again. "Alright, I’ll think about it.” He said.

The Hyūga man shot Hinata an appreciative glance. “That is good to hear. You show much determination young Uzumaki-San. I believe that you will make for a fine Shinobi of Konoha one day. The Elders were wise to agree to Hiashi-Sama’s proposal to take you in as a ward of the clan.”

Naruto’s smile returned. “That because they know how totally awesome I am.” He said with enthusiasm.

The instructor gave Naruto a small smile. "Perhaps,” he responded. “Now then I noticed that were some odd changes to your Tiajutsu style. It seemed like you were trying to predict your opponent’s next move and some limited success.” He looked directly at one of the pairs of floating eyes. “If I had to hazard a guess you were trying to intergrade the use of you Futogan more into your fighting style. Weren’t you?” 

Naruto scratched the back of his head as a pair of eyes floated down towards him. “Yea it was.” He said. “It was Hinata-Chan's idea.” He said patting her back.

Her blush intensified at the attention she was receiving. "Well, Ummm y-ou s-see.” She began her stutter worsening. “I was t-th-inking since that N-Naruto can control sev-veral eyes at t-t-the same time and s-see t-th-through all of them at o-once. I thought maybe he could use t-that to his advantage by using them to surround his opponents and watch them from mu-multiple angles. E-even ones that normally would not be possible. I was thinking that it might make it easier for him to predict how they would move.” As she explained her stuttered had steadily diminished without her knowing. "I also thought that he could keep some of them cloaked.” A power that Naruto had discovered early on with his Futogan was that they could turn invisible, she heard the Sandaime mutter something about bending the light around them. She didn’t understand it all as Naruto discussed it with the elderly Hokage, what she did get was that he could make it harder to see his eyes then they already were.

Naruto had liked the idea of cloaking some of his eyes while fighting. If only to move them around unseen. He had also told her that he would only cloak them partially, he explained from experience and that the Hokage had told him that if he turned them completely invisible all they would see was complete darkness, as no light would be reaching them. A partial cloaking would still enable them to receive light and thereby still see everything around them. It would just require a refined control over his Futogan.

“I see.” The Hyūga instructor said rubbing his chin. “That would make for a most interesting fighting style. It is no Sharingan but your Futogan if trained properly can provide you with a tool to analyze and predict the movements of your opponents. I would suggest that you look further into it. That said your technique while strong still needs to be worked on there were points in the spare that your opponent could have capitalized on had he been allowed to use the full extent of his abilities. I recommend one extra hour dedicated to katas to improve muscle memory.” Naruto nodded had the man’s suggestion. “Now then if you don’t have any questions.” He said looking at the children, each giving a shack of their heads. “Good, we are done here for today. I will be sending a report to Hiashi-Sama of your training. I am certain that he will be pleased by all three of your progress. Dismissed.” 

Bowing respectfully to the instructor the three children left the Dojo room, entering into a hallway. Naruto was walking next to Hinata a warm smile on his face. A few steps behind them was Neji a blank stare on his face. Hinata knew though that there was contempt behind his eyes directed at her. “Neji-San can’t you see that I only want to help you?” She thought to herself sadly.

Naruto picked up on her depressed mood. "Hinata-Chan you okay?" She heard him ask. She looked to him seeing that he was giving her a concerned expression. Even the eyes that were floating around him showed the emotion. It was funny how a bunch of disembodied eyes could give off emotions, a part of her wonder if it was some trick of the mind.

She smiled looking at her savior turned crush always seemed to calm her. She shoved aside her thoughts on Neji knowing that there was nothing she could do about him, for now. “I’m alright Naruto-Kun. I’m just a little tired.” She said.

The boy looks at her questioningly for a few seconds. The worry melted away and was replaced with a bright smile. "I guess that you do look a little tired." She knew that the boy was glaring daggers at Neji with one of his pair of eyes. The two had a difficult relationship almost the moment the two had met. Naruto didn't like how Neji's fatalistic attitude thinking him to be an "arrogant prick" as he often put it. Nor did he like the way that her cousin would belittle her, the boy was to both her embarrassment and joy highly protective of her. "Still did you see how awesome I was back there? I had that jerk on the ropes." He boasted going into great detail on the spare even though she was there to see most of it. Hinata always enjoyed the tales he would spin-off about his daily activities often exaggerating the details. Making even the most mundane activity seem like an adventure fraught with excitement and danger.

“Uzumaki-San I would advise that you not spread such fictional stories.” They both heard Neji say coldly. Hinata and Naruto turned their heads to the older boy, the latter giving him an annoyed look. “Especially when Hinata-Sama was present to see that I had won that spar. I was not on the ropes as you said I was.” 

"Oh, can it Teme." Naruto retorted they rounded a corner. "Can't you get that stick shoved up your ass out for five seconds and enjoy the mood." Neji's cold exterior slipped as he glared at the blonde's insults.

"I still cannot see why the Elders would continue to allow a foul-mouthed peasant like you to tread these halls. Your so-called Futogan is nothing compared to the might of the Bykugan." The older boy taunted.

"And I can't see how an asshole like you is even remotely related to Hinata-Chan. Yet alone her cousin, Kami must have a twisted sense of humor to let that happen." Naruto shot back.

“Tch. One day you will pay for your arrogance. You will see that fate dictates all things and that it has decided you and Hinata are failures.” He turned around walked off.

Before he turned around the corner Naruto shouted. “Tell that to someone who can’t make you sweet in a fight.” He resumed his walk with a huff placing his hands on the back of his head. Hinata close at his side. “Seriously how can some like that be related to you?” He asked her.

"He is Uncle Hizashi's son," Hinata answered quietly.

“Are you sure that he didn’t just find him in some ditch somewhere in the compound and took him in?” Naruto said darkly.

“Naruto!” Hinata chided the boy getting a nervous laugh from him.

“Alright fine.” He said dropping the matter. “Still I can’t get how someone like him can be related to someone as kind and sweet as you are.” Hinata blushed at the description Naruto used for her.

"He used to be a lot kinder." Hinata tried to explain as she pressed her fingers together, an old nervous habit. "Before the incident, he was a nice and caring boy. But after what the elders did to Uncle Hizashi he became like he is now. Please don't blame him he's had a lot happen to him." She had explained this to him several times before whenever he became irritated with the older Hyūga boy.

“Still it doesn’t give him the right to be a jerk to you.” Naruto huffed. “But man those old farts cause more trouble than their worth.” At least that much she can agree with. “Can’t your father get rid of them or something? Can’t imagine many people would be against it.”

Hinata shook her head the elders as unfortunate as it was held a lot of power in the clan and they held onto that power greedily. “It’s not that easy Naruto-Kun. He can’t do whatever he likes just because he is the head of the clan.”

They came to a door. “It should be.” He said opening the door. They stepped outside the main compound. The sky was turning dark with twilight as they walked the air had begun to cool as well. 

"But the elder council does exist for a reason," Hinata said lowering her head to think. A part of her agreed with Naruto the Clan Head should have the power to do what they wished unhindered by the prejudice of the elders. At the same time though she understood why the council existed to limit the power of the clan head. The idea had been to prevent any future clan head from abusing their power and to provide them with consul on important matters. Hinata knew her father would never abuse his power as the leader of the Hyūga and he was one of the wisest people she knew. But she knew that in the history of her clan there had been clan heads that had abused their power and would have to lead the clan to ruin had it not been for the elder council. There was no denying that they had done good in the past. But today though the elders themselves had become a problem for the clan at least from her point of view. Once they may have been filled with the wisest of the clan who truly held the clan's best interest at heart. Now though she couldn't help but see that that the elders had become to set in their ways and tradition. Tradition that was slowly tearing the Hyūga apart branding the majority of their family with a seal that many would consider barbaric. Treating those same family members like they were less than nothing simply because they had been born the wrong side of the family or had been just a few moments later than their siblings. Even going as far as to berate those who did not fully conform to their ideal version of what a Hyūga should be. It saddens her that the council of elders had lost their way and they did not see it or refused to see it.

It was a problem that she would have to solve when she became the head of the clan. “Assuming if they even let me.” She thought darkly as memories of whispering elders surfaced. 

“We will have to see to it that we have a firmer control over Hiashi’s second child’s life if we are to mold them into the clan head the Hyūga needs.”

“Indeed we do not need an heiress as weak she is. Once the second child as proven themselves to be the superior choice I recommend that we have the girl branded at once.”

"Hiashi will never allow any of his children to be branded by the Caged Bird seal. He most certainly will make a move to stop it and there is no telling what he will do.'

"I agree. Hiashi is a fool but he has garnered much support from the branch family in recent years not to mention he has the Hokage's personal support. We will have to do something else with her. Something that will not rise a fuss from our wayward clan head."

“I believe I have an idea for that. It will involve using-“

The memory ended as the elders suddenly stopped talking seemingly to realize that there was presence nearby. Hinata never gave them the chance to find her as she had quickly darted out of the hall and back to her room shaken by what they were planning. 

She had never told anyone about what she heard not even Naruto too afraid of the elders would do if they ever found out what she knew. She couldn’t allow them to do as they planned to her little sister/brother, she would not let them become a puppet. 

Naruto seemed to notice that the topic was troubling Hinata so he changed the topic. “So Hinata what do you think that the academy will be like?” He asked as they round a building passing by a Hyūga couple who nodded at them.

Hinata looked back to see that they were nearing their destination and back to Naruto smiling at him. While the boy was dense to her feelings towards him he did have the uncanny ability to read her mood. It was nice to know that there was someone who cared so much about her that could understand her feelings. "I think it will be great." She said. "It will be nice to meet other kids our age. I hear our friends will be there as well."

An expression of curiosity appeared on Naruto's face. "Really? Shikamaru and Chouji will be there too? And Kiba as well?" Naruto asked. "Does that mean I'll get to show kibble breath whose boss without getting into trouble with the airbags?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics she knew that Naruto had formed something of a heated rivalry with Inuzuka boy. The two would always get into one competition or another whenever they saw each other sometimes earning the ire of the elders in the process. The two would vehemently deny if it was brought up but Hinata knew that the two shared a strong bond of friendship. "Yes, they will all be there including Kiba. So well Ino-Chan."

She saw Naruto’s face light with joy with the news of his friends outside of the compound then scrunch up in horror at the mention of Ino. "All man! Miss bossy pants will be there too?" He said his face deflating receiving another giggle from Hinata, this one being louder.

“Naruto don’t be like that.” She said getting a huff from the boy. “She’s not that bad.”

Naruto crossed his arms and pouting. “Easy for you to say. She likes you better than me." The two looked at each other for a few seconds then both began to laugh loudly. After a minute or two, the children caught their breath and after a few moments calm themselves Naruto spoke. "But I guess it’s alright. She may be bossy but she’s nice.” Naruto said.

Hinata nodded her agreement, Ino could be described as a rather hot-tempered girl but at the end of the day, she stuck close to her friends. She had become a good friend to Hinata and was another source of encouragement. 

They came to a stop in front of one of the smaller buildings surrounding the Main Compound. It was the living area that Naruto had been given when he became a ward to the Hyūga Clan. While comparatively smaller than the others in the district it was still bigger than what most civilians outside the compound had. There was light on in one of the windows meaning that Sara, Naruto's given caretaker, was home.

Instead of entering the house, the two children opted to sit on the porch. “Do you think we’ll make new friends at the academy?” Hinata asked, even though she knew Naruto would be there at her side and her other friends would be there, she was still nervous. There would be a lot of civilian children attending and Hinata heard that clan children or even shinobi children usually didn’t get along with them because of their different upbringings. Would the other kids make fun of her for her eyes? It was something that Hyūga children sometimes dealt with when they left the compound. How would they treat Naruto, or even what would the teachers do? She’d seen the way the adults would look at him whenever they walked down the streets, sometimes she’d hear hushed whispers, barely making out the words “fox-brat” or “demon child”. It confused her to no end why would they treat Naruto like he was some kind of bad omen? Whenever she asked her father and mother about it all they would say was that she should pay no mind to what others thought of Naruto and that she should continue treating him like she always does, like a friend. What she did know was that it had something to do with that strange chakra that enveloped him on that night two years ago.

"It'll be fine," Naruto said to reassure her. "I'm sure lots of kids will want to be our friends. Even if they don't we'll prove how awesome we are and change their minds." He said standing up striking pose.

Hinata giggled always happy to see her crush brimming with confidence. Sometimes it made her envious of how bold Naruto could be, wishing she had even half of his energy. “I guess you’re right.” She said.

Naruto sat back down next to her. "Besides we'll still have our other friends and they'll be enough." He said

Hinata smiled realizing he was right, they didn’t have a lot of friends in their lives right now but it would be enough. Hinata leaned back placing her hands behind her to support her and gazed up the darkening sky. "Your right Naruto we do have good friends don't we?" She may not have the confidence she wanted or the skill she wished she had. But with the help of Naruto and the others perhaps one day she would be the person she always wanted to be. A woman brimming with confidence and had the power and skill to shape her destiny. When that day did finally happen she would ask Naruto to help her change her clan for the better. To create a clan that was no longer divided in two, but would be one that valued family above all else.

She looked to Naruto a small blush forming on her cheeks, and perhaps one day she would be able to ask him for something more.

The two sat there chatting until the sun had fully sat before they said their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Scene. There we have the second chapter of Naruto of the Thousand Eyes (NOTTE) not quite as eventful as the first chapter and already you can see a few changes from the original timeline. Such as Hizashi living and Naruto staying with the Hyūga (though there are detractors to this). But somethings remain the same such as Neji becoming fatalistic (blame the elders for that one). I do plan on more changes further down the line as this story in all likely hood is going to take a significant deviation from the cannon timeline.
> 
> I would like to thank Kaisha Agariba Hiniku for letting me use his idea for the name of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai the Futogan (Levitating Theft Eye) and even giving me a few ideas for how it could be used. Thanks man it really helps.
> 
> Speaking of Naruto's Futogan you can see that he already has a small collection of eyes to use, I'll explain how he got them in the next chapter but he will getting a lot more in the future to give you an idea refer to the title. As for for his ability to cloak his eyes true be told I originally thought of it as more of means to let him sleep since he can't "shut" his eyes anymore but as you can see it does have other practical uses. If anyone as any ideas on what techniques for the Futogan feel free to PM me on my fanfiction account.
> 
> And as always stay safe out there. Until then see you next time.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And done. Yes I did kill off Obito and Madara is not coming back from dead, but his plans will still have their impact on the world. As you can imagine that's going have its effects on the world. What that will be remains to be seen.
> 
> What do you thank of my version of Kurama. Not quit the angry fuzzball we're all use to, I'm taking the approach that since he is an immortal entity he's not going to be affected as much by being sealed away, sure he's going to be tick off for the first decade or two. But all he has to do is wait since he literally has all the time in the world. In the mean time he'll probably take this as an opportunity to study humans closely and maybe catch some Zs (lazy fox).
> 
> Naruto is learning to use Kurama's chakra but it will take him a long time to master it and the Fox has some very high standards of what he considers to be mastery. Suffice it to say it well be a while before he can us it and even then it won't be a "I Win Button" more skilled and experienced opponents could still take him so he's stilling going to rely on his own skill and wits. 
> 
> Until next time.

Chapter 3: Complications

Unknown

Breathe in. Breathe out. He was at the center of the storm. Breathe in. Breathe out. But even here in the calm, he could feel the intensity of the storm outside. He feels the raging winds lashing out at him. He feels the waters raging uncontrollably sentencing all who dared to cross them to their end. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

The storm was ancient older than him. Older than the forest that surrounds his home. Older than anything he could think of. There was another presence within the eye of the storm and at the same time within the storm. It was not as old as the storm but still older than anything the child knew of. Breathe in. Breathe out. Here in the calm, the child could exert his will over the endless storm. But the storm rebelled against him and lash out against him. Even with the other presence holding it back the child found it difficult not to be swept up into the storm never to return.

He was within the storm and at the same time, the storm was within him. To control it was to have power unlike any other to become a part of the unstoppable force of nature. He would become the storm itself. But first, he needed a will unlike any other, or else he would lose himself within the storm and be lost forever. Breathe in. Breathe out.

The other presence was watching him. This presence was the true master of the storm and even it found it difficult not to be swept up in the chaos all around him. To master the storm he needed to work with the presence or overpower it. He chooses to work with it for the child knew that the presence knew more about the storm than any other and greatly aid him. Its ancient knowledge too was a great boon for the child only needing to ask.

The Presence spoke. “That is enough.”

The child opened his eyes and the storm disappeared.

Naruto looked at the Kyūbi. The most powerful of the Biju was giving the blond-haired boy a proud smile. “You are improving kit. Faster than I had thought.” He spoke.

Naruto stood up, putting his hand on the grassy ground to left himself up. Gazing around the place that was his mindscape it was fully evident of the changes that had occurred in the last two years. Where it once was a dark cramped and confined sewer system was now a vast and open meadow with the sun shining brightly in the blue skies above the two figures. The cage remained though forever trapping the fox. It was something that Naruto could not change without releasing the Kyūbi. Still, he thought that he could at least change the place to something that they both could be comfortable in. They were stuck together after all might as well make the scenery nice. 

"Thanks, Kurama," Naruto said. It was strange to know that in the past two years he had formed a bond of friendship with the fox. Something he had never image happening before he learned of his status as a Jinchūriki. In those two years, he had learned more about the fox than he thought possible or even what most people knew about. Like the fact that he had a name, Kurama, outside of Naruto only the Hokage and a select few others knew this fact. "Still I can't help but feel as though I'm not making as much progress as I could." He continued his mind wandering back to how it felt to be submerged in the power of the Biju. Powerful, wild, and beyond anything he could imagine. The chakra of the Kyūbi was truly like a storm always raging, always ready to unleash untold destruction to all in its path. Naruto was expected to control that power one day, something he found to be difficult to comprehend. It was a good thing that Naruto was not the type to give up easily.

"Do not fraught Kit," Kurama said placing his hand on his paws. "No one expects you to master my power in a day. Even with Shukaku the weakest of the nine, it takes years for a Jinchūriki to master his power. With me any normal person it would likely take decades." The fox's smile widens into a mischievous one. “Lucky for you, you are both one stubborn gaki and an Uzumaki. Though one could fail to see the difference.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at the slight against him, taking it more as a compliment. "I know." He said. "It just that your power feels so vast and uncontrollable. Its honesty difficult to imagine controlling it let alone mastering it. I wonder how you’re able to do it.” Another surprise he came to learn more about after his first encounter with Kurama. The power he felt while mediating was much more in line with what he used to imagine the fox was like. Wild, uncontrollable, and without restraint a being coursing with rage and hatred. Kurama wasn’t anything of the like, granted he had a temper befitting his stature. But never anything that boarded on outright anger against Naruto. 

"Believe me kit it's not easy. I have tens of thousands of years of experience to call upon and even I find it difficult not to be reduced to a mindless animal bent on destroying everything in sight.” Kurama was calmer even introspective at times. When Naruto had asked him why he wasn’t angrier about the fact he was imprisoned he said that he was angry. At first anyways but his anger had embed after a short while (a short while being several decades) but he came to accept the fact that he would be imprisoned for some time. He once had thought of the possibility of doing everything he could to escape or take the first opportunity he had. He decided against it instead of settling for the fact that all he needed to do was wait. He was an immortal being in the literal he had all the time in the world. "Even if I was to be imprisoned for ten thousand years it would be but a footnote compared to the endless life I would have. Eventual something will give and I will be free. All I need do is wait, in the meantime might as well use this time to gain a unique perspective on your short-lived kind."

“Still you are doing well to control this power. Better than your mother did when she was your age." The fox said an almost nostalgic look on his face.

Naruto perked up at the mention of his mother his thoughts on the fox’s personality shoved to the side. The fox had been the first to tell him about his mother and how she cared for him deeply. The fox had told him she and his father had been excited beyond words that were going to be parents. The fox still hadn't told him anything about his father, saying that was the Hokage's job while shooting said old man a pointed look. "What was she like?" He asked it wasn't the first time he asked the question. He was always eager to learn more about his mother and the fox always seemed happy to answer.

Kurama remained silent for a moment as he thought. “She was a good person.” He said. “She was one of the few people who treated me like a person and not as the demon that most humans believe me to be. Not to say that Mito did not make an effect to know me in our final years together.”

“Mito?” Naruto asked.

“She was my first Jinchūriki, the one that came before your mother. Your Shodai Hokage sealed me within her during his battle against Madara.” The fox explained the last bit coming out in a venomous tone. “Interesting enough the two were married soon after and like you and your mother she was of the Uzumaki. Haha, I suppose that makes me something of a family heirloom. Uzumakis they could never do one thing normally.” 

Naruto cracked a smile. “That because we’re too awesome to do anything normally.” He boasted.

The fox gave him a pointed look. “I don’t think that’s something that you should be proud of.” He deadpanned. Naruto's smile widens causing him to roll his eyes. But Naruto knew that the fox was repressing his amusement, at the corners of his lips they were twitching. "Getting back on the topic your mother was one of the few humans who tried to understand me. She did not think of me as a mindless beast like most of your kind do nor did treat as a weapon to be used against her enemies. She thought of me as a partner like you do now.”

Naruto had a serene smile on his face at hearing more about his mother. It made him proud he had such an amazing woman as his mother and at the same time so sad that he would never get to meet her. “She sounds like she was an amazing woman.” He said.

He heard the fox grunt. "Indeed she was. In many ways, she was the textbook definition of an Uzumaki woman. Passionate, bold, and a fiery temper to boot. A great many men were captivated by her though few were brave enough court her."

"But my dad was," Naruto commented wondering what kind of man he was to have been able to capture his mother's heart.

“Indeed he was and the only one to succeed. You are evidence of that.” Kurama explained.

Naruto gazed up at the fox. “I don’t suppose you’re willing to tell me who my father is?” He asked hoping to get something out of the fox.

The fox in return gave him a sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to speak but before the words could be spoken Naruto felt a tug and his mind was receding from the mindscape. “It seems our time here is at an end.” The meadow began to fade into darkness as the fox began to stand up. The fox had a sad smile on his face. “Do not worry kit when you become strong enough I will tell you about your father should the Sandaime fail to do so himself.”

The Darkness claimed Naruto.

Hyūga Compound a few moments later

Naruto woke to total darkness. It took a moment for his sight to return to him. Or more accurately his sights returned to him. Several different images came to life within his mind several of them being the same sight but from different angles and distances. Even now after two years of having the Futogan Naruto still found it weird that he could see through several different eyes at the same time, it was even disorientating at times.

For several seconds Naruto allowed his mind to readjust itself to the stream of information being sent to his brain. He had once described what his vision was like to Jiji. Only the Hyūga seemed to understand what he described, in that it was like having an incredibly expanded peripheral vision. He could focus his attention on one single image to bring to crystal clarity while the rest would merge into an odd misshapen background image generally to be ignored as one would normally do with things they saw in the corners of their eyes unless something was happening to catch their attention. But even that description failed to fully encompass what it was Like for Uzumaki Naruto to see. As even his expanded peripheral was clearer and more defined than the average persons. The other images were just as clear as the one he would focus on, his attention was just on one image or a set of images at any one time if something were to happen in the other images his attention would sift to them. Suffice it to say it was strange to have the sight of Uzumaki Naruto.

His attention went to three images all of the same person but from three different angles. One from the front and two from the back on two different sides giving him a full three-sixty view of the individual in question and of himself sitting down in a mutative position. He moved his head up to face the man, one set of eyes looking into his eyes.

“I assume you had a productive session?” Hizashi asked with a smile. 

"You could say that," Naruto responded slightly annoyed that his conversation with Kurama had been interrupted.

Hizashi offered his hand to Naruto. “That’s good to hear. Though something tells me I interrupted something.” He said having picked on Naruto’s annoyance.

Naruto took the older man's hand and lifted himself. "Don't worry about it." He said shaking his head. "The old fox wasn't probably going to tell me anyway. So nothing lost." A sad smile forming on his lips.

Hizashi gave him a critical look that was a mix of worry and understanding. “It was about your father wasn’t it?” He asked.

Naruto should have not been surprised by his question. The man did have a strange gift for seeing through people even by Hyūga standards. “Yea.” Was all Naruto could say.

Hizashi’s expression soften. “Naruto you have to under-” He began to say to be interrupted by Naruto when he put his hand up.

"I know. My father was a great and powerful Ninja and he had a lot of enemies even here in the village." Naruto recited the explanation he had always been given about his father. "Enemies that would not hesitate to get at me." He understood the need to hide his father's identity until he was strong enough to handle the consequences. But still, it hurt him a lot not knowing about his father. He knew about his mother so why not his father? "I just wish it wasn't that way."

Hizashi gave Naruto a sad-looking expression. "I understand Naruto, it pains me that I can't tell you about him." Then a smile formed his lips. "But what I can tell you is that he loved you and your mother very much.” He said. “And that he was a good man, you would have been proud to have him as a father. 

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hizashi." He said to the Hyūga man. 

"Your welcome," Hizashi responded. "Now then how did you do?"

Naruto allowed his eyes to gaze on the meditation room as he thought. It was a simple white room that for the most part was unremarkable except that all over the floor, walls, and ceiling were complex lines of seals that appeared to be incomprehensible to any normal person. The seals emerged from a circle in the center of the room, where he had sat. This room was meant to contain Kurama’s power during his mediation sessions. The room itself was situated in a building in one of the more remote areas of the Hyūga grounds. “Kurama did say that I was making good progress in channeling his power.” He said after a few seconds. “He says that I'm learning quicker than my mom did." 

“Kurama?” The man asked before he made the mental connection. “Oh right the Kyūbi’s name.” He said uncertainly.

“He’s not as bad as everyone thinks he is.” Naruto defended realizing were the man’s thoughts were going. “You even met him once.” He pointed out.

"I know that Naruto-Kun. It's still hard to believe." Hizashi said rubbing his chin. "You have to understand that before that my only real face to face encounter with the Ky- Kurama had been on the field of battle. At that time he devastated a large portion of Konoha and thousands were killed.” He explained.

That much Naruto could understand Kurama had even admitted he felt guilty about the whole thing and had apologized to the Hokage, Hiashi, and Hizashi when they visited him in Naruto’s mindscape (they had one Inoichi Yamanaka to think for that). “I know that, but you do remember that it wasn’t his fault exactly.” Naruto was quick to point out.

Keeping his hand to his chain Hizashi nodded. “I do.” During their visit to Kurama, this being Naruto’s second time talking to the Biju sealed in his gut, the group had learned of the true events behind the Kyūbi attack over seven years ago. Or rather Naruto and the two Hyūga brothers did as the Hokage would confirm the validity of the fox’s story by first vouching for his word and later showing to them the preserved corpse of the rogue Uchiha that had released and taken control of Kurama. The man himself had remained unidentified as his head been caved in by a well-placed Rasengan courtesy of the Yondaime Hokage. He was only identified as an Uchiha by a blood test and the dying testimony of the Yondaime. "For what it's worth I don't hold him responsible for what happened that night. That dubious honor belongs to the man that controlled him and I hope he suffers in hell for all eternity for his crimes. But still, it’s hard to move on from the fact that he had been the instrument of destruction used to attack Konoha. I lost a fair few friends that day and Hyūga took heavy losses that night.”

"I understand," Naruto said soberly, he knew where the man was coming from. Even he found it difficult to forgive Kurama for all the lives lost during the attack. He knew that the fox wasn’t in control of himself during that night and it was another who had used him to attack his home. But it was hard to separate him from the fact that he had been the one to kill all of those people, it was the swipe from one of his nine tails that reduced so much of Konoha to ruble. But he was trying “But still at least try to.” He said hoping to drop the subject quickly.

“That is all we can sometimes," Hizashi said. "Now then he said that you were making good progress. Did he make any indication on how far along you are?”

“I’m not sure. Let me ask him.” Naruto replied. "Hey, Kurama.” 

“I heard what the Hyūga said.” The voice of the Fox rang in Naruto’s head. “If had to guess you might be able to control one tails worth of power, but wouldn’t hold my breath.”

“I’m not even at one tail yet?” Naruto exclaimed. "Aw man, I’ve been at this for two years now shouldn’t I at least be doing one tail.” He mentally pouted.

In the back of his mind, he heard the fox chuckle. “Remember kit I am the strongest of the Nine Biju. It should be no surprise it would take the longest to master my power and that is what we are aiming for mastery. Sure you may be able to control one maybe two tails but you would not have mastery over it.”

“And if I don’t have total control over it I risk losing myself," Naruto said mentally gritted teeth. 

“That’s right kit, and I won’t let you use any of my power until I say you’re ready," Kurama said emphasizing his point.

“So how long until I can defiantly do one tail?” Naruto asked.

“Hmm, if you keep this progress up than very likely by the time you graduate from the academy. You may even be on your way to doing two tails. The good news is once your past the first tail or two progress will be comparatively faster with the other tails. By my estimation, and don’t quote me on this, by the time your body has reached full maturity you may be close to fully mastering my power.” 

Naruto perked up at Kurama’s assessment. Not even his mother had managed to fully master Kurama’s power before she died, she was close. “That’s great to hear Kurama! I’m going to be awesome when I grow. Jiji you best give me that hat.” He mentally cheered and was almost jumping with excitement.

He heard a quiet cough that stopped him. He looked to Hizashi who was giving him an odd look. “I take it that the fox said something good judging your rather celebratory mood?" He said.

Naruto had the right mind to act a bit sheepish. “Sorry about that.” He said. “But yes he said that by the time I graduate from the academy I’ll have control over one tail’s worth of power. He even thinks I’ll be close to having full control over his power by the time I grow up. Isn't great, awesome even? I'm going to be a kick-ass Ninja in the future." He declared raising his fist into the air.

“Now, now than kit.” Kurama chided. "Don't go and get ahead of yourself. You still have a long way to go and even if and when do gain full control you won’t be invincible. A more experienced and skilled opponent will find a way to beat you. Power alone will not win a battle you need the knowledge, experience, and creativity to fully use your powers to their fullest potential. And right now you only one of those three.”

Naruto visibly deflated at Kurama’s explanation. “Spoilsport, why can’t you let me have some fun.” He pouted not arguing the point. 

He heard Kurama laugh lightly. “Because you make it easy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Hyūga man. “So yea that’s about what he said.”

"I see," Hizashi said ignoring the exchange Naruto had with the fox. "It seems you are making remarkable progress. I do not doubt that you will become one of Konoha’s greatest shinobi.” 

Naruto smiled and was about to reply when he suddenly frowned causing a worried expression to for on Hizashi’s lips. Over the two years since he gained the Futogan Naruto had collected several more pairs of eyes mostly from condemned criminals and enemy shinobi, a few times from Konoha Shinobi who had volunteered their bodies after they passed away. Several of them he kept with his person and others he had throughout the compound to keep an eye out. He even had a pair follow Jiji around on occasion. One pair of eyes had caught something that made his heart race with panic.

"Naruto is something the matter?" Hizashi said an edge of concern in his voice.

Naruto looked up the twin of the Hyūga clan head an all too serious expression on his face. "It's Hinata's mom." He said if Hizashi’s worry wasn’t visible than it was now. “She’s collapsed in the garden and.” Naruto stopped as something else caught his eye. He felt the muscles around his eyes used to be widened. "And there's water all over her.”

Several hours later outside of Konoha.

For the seventh time, that day and probably the hundredth time in the past two weeks Tsunade wondered what the hell she was doing. The source of her trepidation?

“Konoha! There it is.” Came the excited voice of her apprentice Shizune. In her arms, her pet pig Tonton oinked in equal excitement. 

Tsunade looked to her apprentice seeing the excitement rolling off of her. A bit of her nervous energy ebbing away at seeing how happy the girl she thought of as her daughter. "Remember Shizune we're only here for a short while. We are not staying here." No there were too many demons waiting for her there, too much bad blood between her and her former home. She looked down the path they were walking at the end were the gates that lend into the hidden village. They were wide open for all to enter, and likely guard by a dozen shinobi.

Why was she returning to the place that more than a decade ago she swore never to return to? Coming back to the place that caused her so much heart arch, the place that took her brother and lover away from her? The answer was simple and complicated. 

Two Years ago, Hokage Tower

Tsunade closed the door behind her as she entered the last place she thought she would go to, the Hokage’s office.

“Your verdict?” Her former mentor said cutting to the chase.

She looked to the man that at one time she had considered as her adoptive grandfather, still does. She shook her head genuine pain stabbing at her as she saw the grief that flushed his face. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can about it. The nerves around his eyes suffered to much damage, not even I would be able to fix them.”

“I see.” Was all the old man said.

"Sensei, you're getting too old for this. Just retire before this job kills you." Truthfully she didn't know what she would do if something ever were to happen to her former mentor. She had already almost lost all the people she held dear to her. Only four such people remained alive today and one of them had become a twisted perversion of his former self. "I tried my best even thought of several new techniques that could work. But they were beyond my skill to work, beyond current medical technology or both. I'm sorry." At this, she wanted to turn and leave out the door and get of this village. Leave before the memories got to her. Her feet refused to move.

She saw the man give her a critical eye as though he had expected her to leave and was now trying to determine as to why she hadn’t walked out. “I understand Tsunade.” He said after a moment. “How long will you being staying here?” He asked.

“Not a moment longer than I need to be.” She thought. “I don’t know.” She said uncertainly. 

She saw the barest hint of a smile on the old man’s face. “So he’s already had an effect on you?” He said as a statement more than as a question.

Tsunade brushed a stray strand of hair back into place. “I don’t know what you’re talking about." A lie. Flashes of her examination of the blonde-haired boy surfacing. His bright and yet weary smile when her former and still sane (debatable) teammate introduced them. His excited bubble as she looked over his empty eye sockets (an image that disturbed her and made her wish the worst pain upon the perpetrator) talking about how he heroically faced down an S-Rank Kumo Nin to save a beautiful princess, ah kids and their exaggerations. Except she knew it wasn’t a complete exaggeration, he had faced done a Kumo shinobi to protect the heiress of the Hyūga clan. She wanted to strangle the Jinchūriki for his foolishness didn’t the brat know that he could have been killed? Dear kami above! This tiny clone of Minato had inherited both of his parent’s recklessness. She kept these thoughts buried in the back of her mind as she finished her examination. What she didn’t know was that the smile she kept on her face had been a real one. Only truly faltering when he mentioned his dream of being Hokage.  
Foolish she wanted to say to the son of the girl that was the closest thing she had to a daughter. She wanted to tell him that only idiots strived for such a goal and that the job would only make him suffer.

She didn't say a word of it and replaced her smile. She told herself that she would not get attached to this ball of sunshine, she would be here for a few nights a best, long enough to rest up and stock up on supplies, they would never see each other again. She told herself that this boy would never achieve his dream that it would be best to forget about him.

At the same time, a small treacherous voice spoke in the back of her mind. “You will get attached, you already are. You know he will become Hokage because you want to believe he will.”

“Why would I believe that?” She asked that voice.

“What’s the alternative?” The voice shot back.

Tsunade didn’t answer, her silence was enough.

“Very well Tsunade.” Her former mentor said dropping the subject. “Regardless I’m glad that you’re here. It’s good to see you after so long.” He said with a tired smile.

"Same to you." She said surprised at how honest she was. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her former sensei. Hell, she had been surprised at how refreshing it had been when her pervert ex-teammate had suddenly shown up. She was about to turn around and open the door when she saw the old man reach into his desk.

A moment later he flops a small stack of papers on his desk. "While you're her there's another favor I would like to ask of you."

Present Time, Gates if Konoha

Since then she had made infrequent visits to her old home. Usually to check up on her aging ex-mentor; old man you need to retire, and to stock up on new supplies on her journeys. She would also check-up at the hospital and help with implementing the new improvements as per her agreement with the Hokage. In return for paying off her debts she would get to enact the plans she proposed several years ago to improve Konoha’s medical care both in the Shinobi and civilian fields. Progress was slowing going with her infrequent visits but already the village was benefiting from the changes. Much to her chagrin, Naruto would find her and irritated her to no end. Because of the blond-haired brat, she would frequently visit the Hyuga compound. She had to admit it was good to see Hitomi again, and her daughter was too cute for words. No wonder that Kushina's spawn had fallen for her (even if he didn't know it yet). The last time she had been here was about four months ago. 

They stopped at the gates and were greeted by the two Chunin manning customs. “Tsunade-Sama.” One of them greeted the pair, triad if you counted the pig. "It's good to see you." He continued pulling out a sheet of paper and began to write on it. “I assume you’re here to visit Hokage-Sama and check the progress at the hospital?”

Tsunade simply nodded not bothered with having small talk. She signed the paper for her and her apprentice, plus Tonton, allowing them entry into the village. Once done they entered the village. 

“Finally a place where we can sleep in real beds, and not dirt.” Her apprentice said with a serene smile.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the young woman’s antics. “Honestly Shizune yo…" Her comment was cut off when an ANBU with grey spiky hair and a dog mask appeared right in front of them.

The man kneeled down in front of them. "Tsunade-Sama, I apologize for this intrusion. I know you only just got here." He said there was an urgency in his voice that caught the full attention of the two women.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked already getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Taking a quick side glance at her apprentice she saw that the young woman had a similarly worried expression. 

"Tsunade-Sama I ask that you come to the Hyūga compound right away, it's an emergency." The statement confused the Sanin what could be happening at the Hy-. Hyuga!

Tsunade’s eyes widen as everything clicked in her mind. "This should be about the time that… Oh, Kami please tell me she's okay." Her mind raced. Four months ago when she had been in Konoha she had checked on Hitomi and knew about her condition, at the time she couldn't identify the cause. Her condition couldn't have deteriorated that much, could it?

"It is the Hyuda Matriarch Hitomi-Sama she's in labor and I'm afraid that there has been compli…” Tsunade didn’t give the man the chance to finish.

Faster than even she thought possible she was racing towards the Hyūga compound, her apprentice close behind. 

“Can’t let another person die on my hands. Not again.” Her subconscious thought.

A minute later at the Hyūga Compound, outside the medical ward

“What do you mean you don’t know what’s wrong?” Hiashi all but shouted at the Hyūga doctor.

The man squirmed under the Clan Head's intense glare. "It is precisely as I said Hiashi-Sama." The doctor replied doing his best to keep calm. "I cannot identify the cause of your wife's current condition. Whatever it is it appears to be killing her.”

Hiashi took a step back like he had been slapped. This can't be happening his beloved Hitomi was dying and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. He had been in a clan meeting when he heard about his wife going into sudden labor and almost immediately encountering complications. He had been well out of the chamber before the elders had a chance to respond.

Close to the pair sitting on a bench were Naruto and Hinata. Both children were looking every bit as distress as he was. Naruto was softly saying comforting words to Hinata trying without success to calm the girl down. Next to them stood his twin Hizashi a grim expression on his face. Next to him was Neji a cold expression but Hiashi could see the small cracks in his mask, he too was concerned about his aunt by marriage, he just didn’t want to show it.

“Killing her?” He repeated after a short silence. 

"I'm afraid so." The doctor said nodding his head. "Hiashi-Sama if we don't do something soon I fear we may lose both the mother and child."

Again Hiashi was stunned to silence. Not only could he lose his wife but there was a chance that he could lose his second child. That was a loss he didn't know if he could bare and didn't even want to think about how it would affect Hinata. "Is there anything you can do to save her?" He asked clinging to any hope he can.

The doctor gave an expression that told him everything he needed to know. "I'm afraid not Hiashi-Sama. At this point lady, Hitomi is a lost cause." Hiashi almost chocked. "Our only recourse at this point is to do what we can to save the baby."

Never in his life did Hiashi thought he would be faced with such a difficult decision. Save his second child and lose his wife or try to save them both and lose them both. His eyes turned to the children seeing that Hinata had buried her face in Naruto's shoulder who had a blank expression on his face even the eyes that floated around him seemed to show no emotion. The grim expression of Hizashi's face had grown deeper. Finally, his eyes settled back on the doctor. "Are you certain that's there's nothing you can do?" He asked for clarification. 

The Hyuga doctor shook his head. “Without a doubt. We either save the baby or lose them both. I beseech you Hiashi-Sama make your decision now. The more time we waste the harder it will be to save the child.”

Hiashi remained silent for what seemed like hours even days, in reality, it had been less than three seconds. In that brief window that had stretched out into eternity, he thought of all the consequences that come from his decision at this moment. His wife, his daughter's mother would die no matter what choice he made. Would Hinata be able to handle the loss of her mother? Would she become like Neji cold, resentful, and a deep hatred buried deep in her? Would she regress into her shell? How would it affect Naruto? Hitomi had become a mother figure to the orphaned boy, something he dearly needed and craved. Finally, how would it affect him? Aside from Hinata and his brother, he loved Hitomi more than anything in the world. Then there was the possibility that he could lose his second child alongside his wife. That was a far more deadly blow.

He opened his mouth. "Save…" Then fate took pity on him at this moment.

"Hold on." Came a frantic and familiar voice. But to him, it might as well as be the voice of kami. Tsunade the so-called Slug-Sanin and world-renown medic stopped in front of him. Her apprentice close behind. "I'm not too late am I?"

An irritated expression appeared on the Hyuaga doctor’s face. “Now hold on.” He said turning to face the Sanin. “You can’t just barge in here and…” Then promptly shut his mouth and paled once he recognized the former student of the Sandaime. “Tsunade-Sama! Please forgive me I meant no disrespect.” The doctor began to apologize.

The Sanin held her hand up to stop the man. “Can it.” She said sharply silencing the man. “How is the patient?”

The man hesitated for a moment and look to Hiashi sending a silent question to the Clan Head. Hiashi nodded his approval and the doctor returned his attention to Tsunade. “The Patient, Lady Hitomi, is not faring well.” He said reluctantly.

The Sanin glared at the doctor. “That much I can gather.” She said harshly. “What I want are details.”

The Hyuga doctor flinched at the woman's tone of voice. "Of course Tsunade-Sama, I was getting to that.” He replied. "About an hour ago Hitomi-Sama, while tending to the gardens went into labor suddenly. The complications showed almost immediately after as she collapsed. If it had not been for our ward Uzumaki Naruto than we may have never found out until it was too late." He gestured to the boy in question. 

‘So that’s how we found out.’ Hiashi thought to himself, it seemed now he owed the boy another thing. The adults looked to the blond-haired child who perks up at the mention of his name. 

"I had a pair of my eyes watching her," Naruto explained nervously his checks getting a slight tent of red. “I noticed that she wasn`t feeling well for a while I was worried. So I decided to keep an eye on her, no pun intended. I’m sorry if I crossed a line,” He raised his hands defensively. “I always tried to respect her privacy. I never watched her use the bathroom or bath or anything like if that's what you're worried about.” Then he began to scratch his check a nervous tic. “I was just worried about her, ya know. She’s almost like a mother to me”

Hiashi and Hitomi both had been aware of Naruto’s spying. Both Hyūga had figured that the boy had been concerned for her and only wanted to make sure she was okay. Though Hiashi did intend on talking to the boy about the matter after the baby had come. Spying on others was unbecoming of a young man, at least when inside the walls of Konoha or when not actively carrying out his duties as a shinobi of the village. In those cases, it was all fair game. "We'll discuss this later Naruto-San. But thank you, Hitomi may owe you her life.” Hiashi said. "Don't worry about what we think of it in this case you did the right thing." He tried to assure the boy that he did nothing inherently wrong.

Naruto brightens up. “Thanks.” He said. “and uhh, your welcome.

Seeing this as a good time to cut in, Tsunade took a step towards the boy. "Tell me Naruto what you saw when she collapsed," Tsunade asked.

They saw the boy think over the question before he responded. “When she collapsed I got concerned so my full attention went to where she was. I noticed that her dress was soaked and there was water all around her.” He explained. “I think that might have been some blood mixed in.”

It was a very subtle gesture, almost unnoticeable even for the eyes of a shinobi, but Hiaashi caught it, Tsunade flinched. “Your still afraid aren’t you, Tsunade-Sama.” Hiashi thought remembering the Sanin's fear of the red substance.

The moment hardly lasted a moment before Tsunade got a hold of herself. “Was there anything else? Signs of fatigue? Shaking? Any kind of change in behavior?” She pressed the boy.  
“Fat-tyged?”

“Did she seem tired?” Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded. “Ya she did, she was kind of moving slowly, and right before she collapsed it looked like she got really dizzy," Naruto said. "It's what got my attention in the first place.”

The Sanin placed her hand on her chin. “I see.” She said in a tone that indicated she was thinking. “That was very helpful Naruto, thank you.” She turned back to the doctor.

Hiashi gave the blond a thankful inclination of his head. “Thank you Naruto, you been more than a help in this situation.” He said. “Please continue to look after Hinata while I discuss things with Tsunade-Sama.” Naruto nodded at him next to him Hinata held onto his arm a worried expression still on her face, but now her eyes had a glint of hope in them.

Turning back to face the doctor and Tsunade Hiashi listened on to their conversation. “If you can’t give me a cause than at least give me the symptoms," Tsunade growled at the Hyūga man.

“O-of course Lady Tsunade.” The man quivered. “As young Naruto stated Lady Hitomi is experiencing extreme fatigue, she's barely managed to hold onto consciousness throughout her labor. Furthermore, she's been showing signs of disorientation and possible hallucination. She might not be fully aware of what's happening to her right now." He explains Hitomi’s condition as he did with Hiashi. Hearing it a second time felt no better than the first.

“Please Tsunade if there's anything you can do about this then do it." The Hyūga clan head wished to himself.

“What about her physical condition?” Tsunade prompted from the man. “Also is it okay if my apprentice checks up on her?”

"If you think she can help, then please be my guest." The doctor indicated.

Tsunade motioned to her apprentice a young lady with black straight hair and eyes and was holding a pig. "Of course Tsunade-Sama.” She walked to the bench and placed the pig next to Naruto. “Could you please look after Tonton for me, Naruto-San?” She asked.

“Uhh sure. Why not?" Naruto asked giving the pig an awkward stare as it trotted up to him and sat in his lap.

“Thank you.” She said and turned around walk up to the sliding door. She opened it and walked in. “Excuse me. I’m here to…” Her voice was cut off as she slides the door shut behind her.

“Now as for her physical condition.” The Hyūga doctor began. “Simply put she’s getting weaker?”

“Getting weaker?” Tsunade pressed a slight edge of annoyance.

"Yes, there's no other way to describe it. I haven't found what's causing it, no signs of internal bleeding, trauma, poison, or anything else that could be a cause. I even checked to see if her pregnancy had any link, nothing. She is simply getting weaker dangerously so. As I was saying to Hiashi-Sama I fear our only option is to do what we can to save the child."

Tsunade listened intently to the doctor's assessment a deep frown appeared on her face. "What made you think it was poison." She asked.

"He didn't mention anything about poison." Hiashi thought horrified at the possibility that someone would do that to Hitomi. 

"It was a remote possibility that I decided to test. Since the other causes didn't seem to work out I thought it a good idea to test and see if poison or venom was involved." The doctor explained. "No luck. Tsunade-Sama I found no traces of any kind of poison in her body." Hiashi relaxed at hearing that. "Not surprising as if it were poison it would be affecting the baby as well."

“The baby as been unaffected. I find that difficult to believe.” Tsunade said sounding a bit suspicious.

“As remarkable as it sounds the baby, for the most part, appears to be unaffected by the mother's condition. Granted there are signs stress on the baby but nothing dangerous." The Hyuga man clarified. “It is why I believe the child can be saved while the mother cannot.”

“Tsunade-Sama,” Hiashi said getting the Sanin’s attention. “Is there anything you can do about Hitomi? Please I don’t want to lose her.” Hiashi said desperately.

A sympathetic flashed across the woman’s face. “I’m not sure Hiashi, from the sounds of it her condition sounds bad.” Tsunade tried to explain. “I’ll have to take a look for myself. But if there is a chance I will try to save her. That is if you don’t mind if I take over from here doctor.” She said to the Hyuga doctor.

The man gave a respectful bow to the Sanin. “Of course Tsunade-Sama it would be an honor to see the greatest Medic-Nin in the elemental nations in action. If you do not mind that I aid and observe you.” 

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the man’s flattery. “Then let’s get to work.” She said gesturing for the man to move. He nodded and stepped towards the door opening and closing it behind him.

"Thank you, Tsunade. "Hiashi said with a bow. "Regardless of what happens here the Hyuga clan will be in your debt today. Just please save my wife and child." His voice was uneven as he tried to keep his emotions from overwhelming him.

Tsunade turned her head to face the man seeing that he was being open and genuine with his feelings a rare sight with a Hyuga not to mention the clan head. “Don’t thank me just yet.” She said just above a whisper oud enough for him to hear. “I still haven’t seen Hitomi for myself yet.” She said turning to the door. 

She steps right in front of it and froze.

"No, not now." Tsunade thought herself. She had been about to step through the door when the reality of the situation had fully hit her.

She was about to go in a take care of a patient in need.

A patient who was giving birth and was in a critical state.

A patient who could die if she failed.

A patient who was bleeding.

There would blood.

There would be blood!

There would be BLOOD!

Tsunade started to take a deep breath trying to calm herself. She had to keep her Hemophobia from overwhelming her. She had to keep those memories of a dying boy and a dying lover both covered in their own blood from stopping her doing her job. She had to.

In the back of her head, a small voice was mocking her. “Ladies and gentlemen gaze upon the most pathetic thing you’ll ever see. Tsunade Senju the world's greatest Medic is afraid of a little blood. How can she expect herself to operate in a profession where it's guaranteed she'll encounter the stuff?" Tsunade wanted to rebut the voice but couldn't come up with an adequate answer. “Oh that’s right she didn’t.” The voice almost laughed. “She all but abandoned her profession and ran like a coward.” 

The voice was right she had for the longest time turned her back on being a medic. Her training of Shizune notwithstanding she had not done much as a healer in the past decade and when she did it was comparatively minor stuff, something any home town doctor could do. Even when she was roped into doing something bigger she usually trusted her apprentice to do the bulk of the work. Only in the last two years did she start to do anything resembling the work she used to do, when she and her former Sensei made their deal about improving the medic practices of Konoha, again nothing major like surgery or anything else that would involve her seeing and coming into contact with blood.

If she got Squamish around something as simple as a paper cut than how was she expected to help a patient through childbirth. "No, I can't do this." She thought taking a step back. "It's too much. Let Shizune handle it she can do it.” She tried to justify the mocking voice continuing its taunts.

Then a new voice sounded in the back of her mind. "Yes, you can." It said. It had been barely above a whisper but it had been enough to break her out of her panicked induced state. She didn’t recognize the voice but it had a strange familiarity to it that she couldn’t place. Whatever it was it been enough to kick her mind into gear.

She looks to Hiashi seeing a very concerned expression on his face. "Tsunade are you alright?" He asked.

She wants to say that she wasn't that she was not ready for something like this. But she shoved that thought to the deepest recesses of her mind. "I'm fine." She said. "Just lost focus for a second.” She admitted the partial truth. “Hiashi I will save Hitomi and your child, you have my word on that.”

For the first, since she got here she saw a smile form on the man's lips. It wasn't forced one either showing signs of hope in it. "Thank you, Tsunade." He said.

For the first time in a long time, Tsunade found herself believing her own words. She turned her gaze back to the door and steeled her nerves for what was to come next. She opened the door knowing that if she stepped through there would be no turning back. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Several hours later

Hinata didn't know how long she had passed when Naruto nudged her awake. Groggily she opened her eyes and gazed at the blond-haired boy. She lifted her head too tired to have noticed that her head had been resting on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" She asked almost yawning. She saw the boy motion towards something. She turned her head face whatever he wanted her to see, it was her father waving for them to come in.

It took a few seconds for her tired mind to wake up and process the picture before her. When it did a wave of apprehension came over her. Her mother had gone into labor and as Hinata understood it something had gone wrong. Something that could cause her mother to die. When she had realized that the girl couldn't control herself and had ended up crying into Naruto's shoulder. She didn't care if what she was doing would be considered unhyūga like, she didn't care if Neji would mock her for her open display of weakness, nor did she care that she had gotten into her crush's personal space; something that causes her face to turn beet red, all that she knew was that she was going to lose her mother and possibly her little brother/sister. What could she do without her mother? Her ever-loving mother who would gently stroke away her tears whenever she had a nightmare. Her mother who cared for the central gardens, and passed on her love of nature to Hinata. Her mother who would encourage her to do her best in everything she did. How could she bear to lose her mother? 

When the doctor had made his report to her father she had lost all hope. Then that other lady showed up, Tsunade she believed her name was. The name did trigger a strange sense of familiarity in the back of her mind, she felt as though she should know who the lady was but couldn't place were. But she did recognize the woman. She had shown up two years ago to examine Naruto, something about seeing she could restore his eyes, and would every few months make an appearance in the village. Naruto seemed to take a shine to her, even calling her Baa-Chan, a nickname that seemed to irk the woman to no end.

With her sudden appearance hope had begun to well up in her again as the woman proclaimed that she would save her mother and soon to be a newborn sibling. For the next several hours before Hinata had dozed off Hinata waited with a mix of hope and despair, wishing that her mother would survive. Several times she would see the younger lady, Shizune if she heard correctly, dashing out of the room along with the doctor and nurse, sometimes disappearing down the hall and to later return with an assortment of items. Sometimes they would stop by to talk to her father and Uncle speaking in hushed tones. Always they would look exhausted.  
Now the moment of truth had come. “Tou-san?” She asked hope and fear resonating in her voice.

Her father gave her a weary smile, an action that both made her hopeful and fearful. “Come.” He said quietly.

Wordlessly Hinata nodded her head. She felt Naruto standing up. She looked up at him seeing that he was now offering his hand to her. She took his hand, a small blush heating her cheeks as she realized that she would be holding her crush's hand. With his help, Hinata stood up and still holding hands the young pair followed her father passed the door into a small hallway. They walked down the small hall as they came to the door Hinata felt her heart beat faster. She felt Naruto squeeze her hand. She looked to him seeing a reassuring smile on his face. Hinata nodded at him thankful he was here to support her no matter what happened.

The two went through the second set of doors. Hinata prepared herself for the worst. What she saw stopped her heart for a moment. For her that had been an eternity. Sitting up in her bed, alive and well was her mother. Her eyes were tired but she had a content smile on her face as she gazed down at a precious bundle.

That bundle Hinata quickly realized was her newborn sibling. The mother noticed the newcomers and her smile widen as she motioned them over. When they got to her bed Hinata could make out some of the details of the baby. She noticed how small it was how vulnerable it was. The child had its eyes closed she couldn’t see the eyes but she knew that underneath they were the same eyes as hers, small bits of black hair could be seen poking out from the cover. The baby was beautiful and Hinata felt a happiness she never thought possible well up inside of her. 

Her mother smiled at her, her eyes looking tired almost dead. Carefully she held the child to Hinata. “Say hello to Hanabi your little sister.” She said voice calm and tired.

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and gently took the baby Hanabi into her arms and held her close to her chest. The small caused the newborn to stir. Her eyelids opened revealing the same set of pale eyes that all Hyūga had. She gazed up curiously at Hinata.

Hinata's smile brightens and she knew that she loved her little sister. "Hello, Hanabi. Welcome to the family."


	4. The First Day

The First Day

Konoha, Hokage Tower

Hiruzen looked out the window of his office. It was early in the day but he could feel the weight on his eyelids. Outside he could see the citizens of the village going about their day. Sometimes he saw the distinctive shape of a Shinobi or two jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It lifted his spirits to see such a peaceful day in his village. It almost made him forget all of his regrets, all of his mistakes. Almost. “I’m getting too old for this job.” He had been too old when he had named his successor and had been when he was forced to take the hat again.

That night had been hard on him for more reasons than one, the loss of his successor Minato and his wife Kushina leaving their newborn child Naruto alone in a cruel world. The death of his beloved Biwako and the deaths of so many others all weighed down on him. Perhaps what was the worst part of it all was the cause of it. Who to be more accurate, a former member of Konoha’s Shinobi forces long thought to be dead. In the aftermath of the Kyūbi attack, the body of the true culprit had been found where Minato had said he killed him. 

It had been difficult to identify who it had been at first due to his head having been obliterated by a Rasengan. DNA testing had confirmed his identity and the results had almost broken him. That night he had ordered the identity of the man and the DNA tests to be sealed. The only thing that would be known was that the attacker had been a rogue Uchiha, no one least of all Kakashi would ever know that it been Obito that was behind the Kyūbi attack seven years ago. He would see to it that the boy would always be remembered as a hero it was better that way.

“What happened Obito? What caused you to turn on us in such a way?” It was the first of many questions he asked himself about that night. He may never know the answers and to be honest with himself he hoped he never would. 

He had more than just the regrets of the past weighing down on him. New problems were rearing their ugly heads in the present, two to be exact. Both had one thing in common at their root, Hyūga. The incident two years ago was most certainly causing him headaches and he was making plans in the event the worst happened (a reality that seemed more likely with each passing day) and thus was a lesser issue at the moment. It was the second and most recent problem that occupied his thoughts and brought about his melancholy.

A few days ago Hitomi had given birth to her and Hiashi’s second daughter Hyūga Hanabi. Normally this would be a joyous occasion something that would warm his old heart to know that new life had been brought into the world, into his village. A welcome change considering his profession. The girl’s birth had been anything but normal. Very few outside of the Hyūga clan knew of Hitomi’s troubled pregnancy and he had been one of them. No one could quite figure out what was the cause behind the woman’s illness even Tsunade couldn’t figure it out when she examined her several months ago. Now they had an answer and Hiruzen had been left disturbed by the implications.

Hitomi had been poisoned. If it had not been for Tsunade’s timely arrival into the village then the Hyūga would likely be making burial arrangements right now. The poison had been a very subtle one enough to avoid Tsunade’s attention when she first examined Hitomi, otherwise, they would have found it a long time ago. He didn’t know the exact details but what he gathered was that Hitomi going into labor had made the poison more noticeable to Tsunade’s sharp eyes. Once she knew that poison had been involved she had set about treating Hitomi while helping her through the birthing process. Hitomi wasn’t in the clear yet, she was still weak from the poison and childbirth but Tsunade said she was optimistic.

The worrisome part was if his former student was correct then Hitomi had been poisoned over a course of months. Which meant the culprit was someone in Konoha and likely a Hyūga. Doubly so since the poison was one that been used by Suna on Konoha Shinobi when the relations between the two had been less than amicable. A poison that Tsunade had treated and was stored in a secured site to be studied. Only high-ranking officials in the shinobi Corp and authorized medical personal were allowed in there. The implication of that worried the old Hokage to no end. 

He looked up to the sky hanging overhead gazing at the four faces carved into the mountainside. His eyes settled on the second of the four. “Sensei, the village you and your brother helped to create it is in dark times now. If you were to see it now how would you react? Would you be as worried about its future now, as I am?” It was a thought that haunted him at night more times than he cared to count. He looked to the forth and newest of the faces. “Minato if only you had survived that night, then perhaps we not be facing the problems we are now. Perhaps we would not be readying ourselves for another war nor would we have traitors amidst our ranks.” He let out another long sigh feeling every year his age. Tsunade was right he needed to retire before this job killed him. The trouble was he had no successor to hand the hat to.

He had some ideas for candidates but each had their problems. Kakashi, too mentally unstable for the position and did not want the job. Jiraiya, he would have an uprising from the Kunoichi. Danzo, the less said about that the better. His former student Tsunade was probably his best choice as a successor. She had in recent years shown signs of improvement in her mental health, and despite what she claimed Hiruzen knew she still cared for the village that her Grandfather created. But she still has a way to go before he was ready to hand the hat to her and at the moment she would flat out deny his offer.

No, he was afraid that he would have to hold on to the hat for a few more years. By then he would a few more options to choose from. He turned away from the window and back to his desk which had a mountain of paperwork on it. He swore that the thing grew five inches while his back was turned. He picked up a sheet eager to get his mind focused on something else. 

The intercom on his desk buzzed grabbing his attention. “Yes, Aiko? What is it?” He said with a press of a button.

“Hokage-Sama.” The voice of his secretary responded. “A guest is waiting for you. It’s Tsunade-Sama, sir. She appears to be eager to meet with you.”

If the woman had been in the same room, she would saw Hiruzen’s eyes widen. “Is that so?” He said. “Please send her in.” What could his former student want? Usually, she would be on her way out of the village by now.

“She already is.” Almost on cue, the door to his office opened, and in walked Tsunade. There was an expression on her face that he couldn’t place.

“Tsunade it's good to see you.” Hiruzen greeted his student while trying to gauge her. “To what pleasure do I owe this unexpected visit?” He pulled out his pipe and lit it.

“Old man there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Hyūga Compound

“Naruto quit squirming and hold still. She’ll be out in a moment.” Sara said chastising her ward.

Naruto glanced up at her giving her an exasperated look. Impressive considering he had no eyes, at least not where they should be. “But Sara-Chan we’ve been waiting for like a hundred hours!” 

The Hyūga woman had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the boy’s exaggeration. Honestly, the boy was more trouble than he was worth sometimes. She supposes that was a part of his charm. The boy did have a strange talent for worming his way into people’s hearts if they gave him the chance. She had been no exception two years ago.

“It has not been that long.” She said sternly with a bit of amusement slipping in.

She had to admit that when she learned that she would be the Jinchūriki’s caretaker when he had been taken in as a ward of the clan, she had been less than enthusiastic. At the time she had been Chūnin that was starting to make a name for herself and had been well on her way to being a Jōnin in a few years. Taking care of the child any child really would slow her progress maybe even stump her completely. And yes there was the stigma of having to care for the Village’s resident Jinchūriki.

Looking back now she realized she had acted in a manner unbefitting of a Hyūga and as a Shinobi of Konoha. When she met the boy she had to expect to meet many things. A wild animal like child, a bloodthirsty demon in human flesh, a soulless being. She did not expect to meet a small lonely shy and (looking back at it now) afraid boy. Who at the time would flinch whenever she raised her voice even above a whisper or would pull away from her even at the slightest touch. If she ever met the former matron of the Orphanage unpleasant things would happen. She had not expected that boy to become the ball of sunshine he was now nor did she expect him to become an important part of her life. She was proud to say that in the past two years she had done a fine job caring for the boy. 

Her skills as a Kunoichi had not degraded as she first feared they would. She had kept them sharp through training and occasionally she was sent on missions that required her skillset: she was still a Shinobi of Konoha after all. If anything they had improved. Naruto being a training nut did not hurt.

“But how much longer is she going to be? I’ll dye of old age at this rate. ” Naruto wined. “How long can it take a girl to get ready?”

“Get used to it young one. You’ll be waiting a lot on her in the future.” She thought to herself. “Naruto she’ll be out when she’s done and not a moment before. “ She said before a smile crept onto her face. “Besides us, ladies need to look our best on special days like this.” She said striking a small pose.

Naruto gave her a blank expression. “So that’s never for you?”

Sara felt a vein bulge in her head as she resisted the urge to thump the impudent child on the head. So this what it was like to have a younger brother, thank Kami she had been an only child. “Watch it boy, your one remark away from a visit to the hospital.”

She saw a foxlike grin spread across his face. The boy opened his mouth and Sara was in process of making an explanation to Hiashi-Sama about the blonde’s demise.

Fortunately, Kami decided that today was not Naruto’s day to enter the pure world as a set of doors slide opened to reveal three familiar figures. Flanked by both of her parents Hinata looked stunning in her dress. Evident by how Naruto was doing his best impression of a fish.

“Oh, this is going to make great blackmail material in the future.” Sara thought to herself as she bowed to the clan head and his family. “If only I had a camera right now.”

Click!

The sound of a camera got the Hyūga woman’s attention. She raised from her bow to see Hitomi-Sama holding a camera, a fresh picture rolling of it. Taking the photo out and examining it the Hyūga matriarch gave Sara a knowing wink.

The sound of the camera had also snapped Naruto out of his daze and just as quickly the device was gone. “Wow, Hinata-Chan you look great.” The boy said with a small.

Sara was treated with the sight of a scarlet faced Hinata. “Th-Thank you Na-ruto-Kun.” She said. “You look good too.” 

“Told you that getting dressed into something nice would pay off.” Sara thought as she remembered Naruto kicking up a fuss about wearing something nicer than what he normally wore. 

The blond scratched the back of his head. “Thanks, Hinata-Chan.” He said his smile brightening.

Sara smiled to herself at seeing the interaction between the two children. Even if they didn’t realize it, it was evident to everyone around that the two cared for each other deeply. “I may be a bit biased but Naruto-Kun you have picked a fine young lady to fall for. The same goes for you Hinata-Sama.” 

She noticed that the group had started to move and she walked close behind her eyes remaining on the children. It came as a surprise to her that Hiashi had fallen back to walk beside her. “You did a good job caring for the boy.” He said. “We couldn’t have picked a better person for the job.”

She felt elated at her clan’s head’s praise. “I was merely doing my job.” She humbly admitted. “Anyone else would have done the same.”

Hiashi shook his head. “Perhaps for the first month or two, you were. But after that, you did more than just doing your job.” He said looking at her. “I remember what happened with that storekeeper in the third month.”

A dark shadow fell over her expression as the memory was dredged up. Naruto, Hinata, and she along with another Hyūga; Ko she thinks, had been on their way back to the Compound after spending time in the park when Naruto had taken notice of something in a shop’s window. A stuffed animal, a fox ironically enough, the boy had such a longing look on his face that Sara knew she would have felt guilty if she didn’t try to get it for him.

She had told Hinata and Ko to wait outside while Naruto and she went inside to retrieve the item, even asked the girl if there was anything she wanted. The stuffed rabbit next to the fox had caught the girl’s attention. The moment the two had stepped inside the store was when the trouble began. 

Sara was proud to be a child of Konoha, she was proud to be a Shinobi in service to the village. She praised her ancestors for having the wisdom to settle in Konoha in its early years. She loved her village and would give her life to defend it just as easily she would for her clan. But even she had to face reality and acknowledge that the village was not without its faults, the same could be said about her clan but that was getting off-topic. She knew how the rest of the village viewed and treated her charge. She couldn’t blame them either, it was hard to separate the boy from the demon he contained, and humans were irrational beings after all. The orphanage aside, ignoring the child’s existence had been the worst offense against him. Certainly, Konoha treated its Jinchūriki better than other villages, the rumors out of Suna alone made her question if humans were any better than the supposed demons they feared.

The store owner had been friendly to them for all of three seconds. Then his eyes went past her and narrowed in on her charge. Never in her life had she seen so much hate and furry in someone’s eyes, not even many opponents she had faced in her career came close. The few moments were a blur of shouting between the two; mostly the man shouting “Demon Child” and other things she was loathed to repeat in front of anyone let alone a child. Several times he reached for Naruto fully intending to harm with her stopping him using more force than the last. The result was that she and Naruto leaving the store with the latter almost on the verge of tears, and the store owner left unconscious via several Juken strikes. On their way back Sara had her Byakugan on the whole way and a deathly aura around her that dared anyone to strike at her charge. A few hours later ANBU arrived at the Hyūga compound. The man had pressed charges against her and Naruto for “assaulting him in unprovoked manure”.

“Yes, I remember that too.” She said after a moment. “I never thought someone could be so cruel to a child. Nor did I think they would be so devoid of intelligence to attack a Hyūga.”

She got a simple nodded in response to her statement. “Fortunately for all involved that matter was resolved.”

Sara smiled to herself at the bright side of the memory. The testimonies of Hinata and Ko had cleared them of any wrongdoing, especially when they had been back by the support of Hiashi. The charges had been dropped and the store owner was forced to leave, otherwise, he would be charged with falsely accusing a Shinobi of Konoha, attempted assault of a Shinobi of Konoha, and attempted assault of a Konoha citizen, hefty charges that all would have seen the man pay heavy fines and had him locked up for years. That had been the beginning of his bad luck as the Elders feeling like the Clan had been slighted had blacklisted the store. Within a week the man had been forced to shut down his business and by the end of the month left the village. She had never returned to that street making a point to avoid it.

“I don’t think I can ever think you enough Hiashi-Sama for backing Naruto and me.” She said. “Hinata-Sama’s and Ko-San’s testimony alone would have cleared us, you didn’t have to involve yourself.”

She same the Clan head small. “But I did, and as clan head, I had to.” He replied. “The man was challenging the Hyūga clan whether he realized it or not. Plus my daughter was involved as well.”

Sara nodded her understanding. “Still I thank you.”

The grouped rounded a corner. “Now that young Naruto will be attending the academy you will find yourself with more time.” Hiashi began. “What will you be doing now that your schedule has opened?” He asked.

That was something she had been asking herself when she realized what it meant for her that Naruto would be at the Academy. As her clan head pointed out she would a lot more time to herself as Naruto would be at the Academy training to be Shinobi. Sure she still would be expected to carry out her duties as his caretaker, and she was more than happy to do so. But with each passing day, month, and year getting closer to the day he graduated and became a full Shinobi of Konoha Naruto would be expected to become more independent and start to care for himself. In time Sara would be expected to move out and return to her former residence, occasionally checking in on the boy as her role would never come to an end, just lessened. She felt conflicted, on one hand, she was overjoyed to have more time to herself, she had learned that caring for a child was a time-consuming and tiring affair. It didn’t help that Naruto was more troublesome than most children. Shit, she was starting to sound like a Nara. 

On the other end, she found her role to be strangely fulfilling. She viewed the blonde as the little brother she never had and caring for him had made her wonder what it would be like to be an actual mother. She never really put much thought into it before, and on the rare occasion, she did it always seemed unappealing to her. Now though she was uncertain. She had much to think about and soon would have the time to think about it.

“I am not certain Hiashi-Sama.” She spoke the truth. “There’s much to consider for my future.”

She saw the Clan head give her a critical look that made her shift nervously. “That I can understand.” He said after a moment. “Though I assume that you will be resuming your duties as a full-time Kunoichi?”

Now that much she was certain of. “Of course Hiashi-Sama, while I am happy to be Naruto-kun’s caretaker, I am eager to resume my responsibilities as a Kunoichi of the village.” She said with honesty while the possibility of her wanting to be a mother was uncertain and far she knew clearly that she wants to continue her career as a Kunoichi and take as far her ability allowed her to. “For obvious reasons, I can’t do that this year or even the next, but maybe in six months depending on how well Naruto-kun is doing in the Academy I may start doing some missions to ease myself back in. Most likely they will be simple C-Ranks that won’t take me out of the Village for more than a few days, a week at most.” She explained, she would be training harder now to sharpen her skills.

“That’s good to hear,” Hiashi responded bring his hand to his chin. “I do feel a bit guilty that we had to assign you to Naruto-san at a time when your career was just starting to take off. I imagine that did not sit well with you at the time.”

“At the time, yes.” She admitted. “But I have long since gotten over it. Reflecting on it now, it may have been a good thing for me in the long run. Remaining here in the Village for the past two years has allowed me to hone my skills and developed my technique. Sometimes it is best to slow down rather than rush ahead. That is one of the lessons of the Sandaime is it not?”

Hiashi nodded seemingly pleased. “That is good to hear, you were becoming one of Konoha’s best and I am glad your drive as not diminished.” He said. “Though it’s not like you have allowed yourself grow lax in your as others would. I have seen you training hard and there is no shortage of Sparing partners in the village.”

“It doesn’t hurt that my charge is a training nut.” She said with a smile. “That boy can give our resident “Green Beast” a run for his money in the enthusiasm department.” She shudders to think what would happen if the two ever met. 

“Still I look forward to seeing your progress as a Kunoichi.” The group came to a stopped in front of a double set of sliding doors, the entrance to the Elder Council’s Chamber. Hiashi turned to face her. “Once the children are done meeting with the Elders you will escort them to the academy. Unfortunately my responsibilities as Clan Head will keep me from taking Hinata to the academy on her first day. Kurenai will be arriving shortly to take Hinata.” Nodding her understanding Sara saw a flash of disappointment on Hinata’s face. Understandable a child should be with their parent on a special day like this, but he was a clan head and more times than he liked he couldn’t be there for his daughter, her mother was still recovering with expressed orders that she not leave the compound for at least a month., it was a wonder that she was even walking with them now. At least they got someone close to Hinata to fulfill that role. 

“Yes, Hiashi-Sama.” She said with a bow before turning her attention to her charge. “Now Naruto do please try to behave in there. The elders are not accustomed to your unique brand of respect.” She said sternly.

If he had been able to Sara was certain that he would be rolling his eyes, instead, he settles for the ones that float around him. “Yes, Sara-Chan I’ll behave.” He said sounding like a child whose fun had just been ruined. 

She turned to look at Hinata. “Hinata-Sama please make sure he behaves himself.” She said with a small smile.

Hinata returned the smile. “I’ll try.” She giggled out.

Naruto looked between the two females an incredulous look on his face. “Does no one have faith in me?” He said.

“Not much.” Hitomi, Hinata, and Sara deadpanned causing the boy to slump.

“What is this pick on Naruto day?” He said exasperated.

“I believe that’s next week.” Hiashi commented with a straight face getting a chuckle from the three females. Naruto just glared at the man. “Now I do believe we made the elders wait long enough.” He said opening the doors and ushering the others in. “Sara-san have a good day.” He said before closing the day.

Sara silently bowed in front of the door before moving away from it and stood at the wall opposite of it. He would wait for her charge and Hinata to come out and take them to the academy. In the meantime perhaps she could use this small amount of time to think about her future. 

Uchiha Compound

“Remember Sasuke you must show the strength of the Uchiha clan while you attend the academy.” 

“Yes, father.” Sasuke said to his father. 

He saw his father give a grim nod. “Then you are dismissed. Your brother will be taking you to the academy.” He said raising his mother close behind him a look of disappointment on her face.

Sasuke felt a small jolt of surprise, he had hoped that father would be the one taking him to the academy. “Father, why aren’t you taking me?” He said before he could stop himself.

His father looked at him seemingly annoyed at his youngest son’s outburst. “As the Clan head, I am far too busy to take you myself. You should understand by now I cannot indulge in every childish whim you come up with.” His voice coming out harshly in Sasuke’s ears. “Now go it would not look well upon the clan for one of my sons to be late on his first day.” He left leaving a disappointed Sasuke. 

His mother stood in front of him. “Don’t worry about him Sasuke-Kun.” She soothingly said. “Your father is a busy man. I’m sure if he could he would take all the time in the world to be with you.” Sasuke didn’t say anything as he stood up and began to walk of the room his mother close behind. 

His brother was waiting for him outside. “I assume that father did not wish to take you to the academy.” He said.

“No, he doesn’t.” Sasuke said feeling hurt at saying the words. He had hoped to spin some time with his father however small it was. It wasn’t fair his father paid more attention to Itachi than him. Unlike him, his brother was a prodigy without equal. He had graduated from the Academy at the age of seven and made Chūnin three years later and a year late made ANBU. If rumors were to be believed he would be ANU captain soon. Sasuke loved his older brother, he truly did. Itachi was more like a father to him than his own but he felt jealous of him. For once he would like to be the center of attention to have everyone’s eyes on him. Deep down he knew he would never shape up and it-

His train of thought came to a crashing stop when he felt his brother poke him in the forehead. Covering his head with hands he shot a glare that would melt the Hokage moment at Itachi. “What was that for?” He questioned his voice sounding whinier than he intended.

He saw his brother give him a small smile. “You were getting angst dear little brother.” He said calmly.

“No, I wasn’t.” Sasuke retorted feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Oh yes, you were.” Came a familiar voice. The group turned to face the newcomer. Shisui stopped in front of them. “You could feel that angst from halfway across the compound.” He said with a laugh.

Sasuke puffed out his checks feeling more than a bit annoyed. “I’m not angst.” He said fighting back a smile.

“Come little guy cheer up it's your first day at the academy,” Shisui said patting Sasuke on the head. “You even get to have your awesome brother to take you there.”

“He’s right Sasuke-Kun, this is your special day.” His mother interjected. “You’ll find that your days at the academy will be some of the best in your life. Oh, I remember my days in the academy there I met some of the best people that would become my friends and comrades in arms.”

“Your friends?” Sasuke asked wanting to learn more about his mother. Itachi and Shisui were listening closely as well.

“Yes such as your father’s teammates and friends Hyūga Hiashi and Namikaze Minato. Of course, there was my generations Ino-Shika-Chō trio.”

“Wait my father was friends with a Hyūga?” Sasuke said disbelieving that an Uchiha and Hyūga could ever get along.

“Wasn’t Namikaze the Yondaime?” His brother queried. Sasuke’s eyes widen as he looked between his brother and mother. His father had been friends with a Hyūga and a Hokage?

“Yes, indeed he was.” The Uchiha Matriarch confirmed. “They were some of the closest friends you ever met and were a formidable force together under their Sensei Jiraiya.”

They heard Shisui whistle. “That’s impressive the current clan heads of the Uchiha and Hyūga clans, and the Yondaime together under one of the Sanin? That’s a wicked combination I ever heard one.” 

Again Sasuke felt his head spin, his father had trained under one of the Sanin. He had been teammates and friends with the current Hyūga clan head and with the deceased Yondaime? He was learning more about his father than he ever had in his life and it was all hard to keep up with.

“Indeed. At the time they were and still are considered to be one of Konoha’s deadliest teams, some even liken it as a second coming of the Sanin.” His mother explained with a nostalgic smile. “My team was also considered to be a close contender. Funny enough my teammates were Hiashi’s wife Hitomi and Kushina a close friend of the Yondaime. Our sensei was Tsunade. Funny how fate works out sometimes.”

“You mentioned someone named Kushina,” Itachi said. “I’m afraid I have not heard of her. If she was your teammate why have you not mentioned her until now?” He asked with an analytical eye.

All three Uchiha males saw the woman’s happy smile morph into a sad and somber one. “Really, I haven’t?” A small chuckle escaped her lips. “Funny if she were here now she would get onto me about not talking about her. She would probably punish me by telling you an embarrassing story, my guess would be that one time in Suna.”

“If she was still here?” Shisui asked though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

“She died defending the village during the Kyūbi attack seven years ago. Her body was found lying beside the Yondaime’s. I lost two good friends that day.” Tears started to stream down her reddening cheeks. She brought her sleeve up to wipe her eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m getting emotional here. I’m bringing the mood down, it’s just thinking about that night is hard. I guess maybe that’s why I haven’t talked about her.”

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable mother,” Itachi said sounding guilty. “I was merely curious about why had not talked about your friend before.” 

“It’s alright Itachi-Kun I know you didn’t mean to.” She said. “Funny enough though it feels good to be talking about her. Maybe once Sasuke returns to the compound I’ll tell you three more about her.

“That would be interesting to hear more about it,” Itachi said. “I wouldn’t mind learning more about my father and his team. The man has always been withdrawn about details about himself.”

Sasuke nodded his head. “Me too.” He was eager to learn more about his father and his teammates.

“I’ll think about it.” Their mother responded. “But I’ve gotten off-topic. The point is your time in the academy will something you always remember. The people you will meet there will become your friends, comrades in arms, and two lucky ones will become your teammates. Those two you will feel the closest to sometimes feeling like they are family and sometimes even closer than that.”

Sasuke didn’t know how to respond to that. He learned a lot about his parents in his mother’s brief explanation. More than he ever thought he would learn and once he got back from the academy he would learn more. Then there was what his mother said about his time in the academy. He wondered if what his mother said was true that he would find people that he would come to trust more than his own family. Would that really happen with him? Was his mother exaggerating and that her experience was out of the norm? Well, only one way to find out.

“And on that note, I believe it’s time that Itachi got you to the Academy.” His mother said clapping her hands together. “Your father wouldn’t like to hear about how his son was late on his first day. Nor would I. Sasuke promise me you’ll be a good boy.”

“I will mother.” Sasuke said. “I promise.”

“Come little brother, it’s time we left.” Itachi said beckoning Sasuke to follow as he walked down the hall. 

Shisui walked up beside Itachi. “Mind if I tag along? I finished training a while ago and got some down before I head for the mission boards.” 

“I don’t mind if Sasuke doesn’t.” Itachi responded.

Shisui looked to the younger Uchiha for his answer. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind.” Shisui was a nice guy to be around and was Itachi’s closest friend. It would be nice to spend some time around the both of them.

“Then let's get going.” Shisui said as they left the compound.

Konoha streets

In Shisui’s opinion, it was always nice to walk down the streets of Konoha instead of jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Granted as a Shinobi he did it frequently during missions and there was a certain thrill in seeing each street and its inhabitants rapidly disappear in single bounds. But doing that never gave one the impression of how lively the village was if they had walked instead. Whenever he wasn’t on a mission or had a mission that wasn’t constrained by time, he would stroll down the streets taking his time to admire the hassle and bustle of life that was life in Konoha. There always seemed to be something happening, people walked up and down the street, children weaved through the crowds playing and laughing, and he would pass by dozens of shops offering a wide range of wares. Most were normal ordinary things that one would expect to find at a shop, some offered rarer items or even exotic items if you knew where to look and were willing to pay a hefty price. Others though had strange things, one time he bought a supposedly haunted mask, it was a creepy little thing so he could sort of see why some would think that. He bought it so he could try giving Itachi a good scare. That didn’t pan out as he thought it, nothing could get past that guy. Funny enough soon after he discovered the masked had a seal etched into that when it was worn it induced a slight Genjutsu that heighten the wearer’s paranoia. That would explain its haunted origins. 

Getting back on track walking down the streets on Konoha was always an interesting affair. Today wasn’t any different considering that three Uchihas were walking down the street. That alone was usually enough to get people to notice them. But two of them were the sons of Fugaku the clan head of the Uchiha; one of which was hailed as a prodigy of unmatched caliber, the third of the group was one of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha having earned the moniker of “Shunshin no Shisui”. A lot more people were paying attention and whispering among themselves.

Some in awe and reverence. “Isn’t that Itachi?”

“Yea it is. He’s a genius and he’s with Shunshin no Shisui.”

“Who's the kid with them? Wait could he be Itachi’s little brother?”

“I think you're right. I bit he’s every bit the prodigy his brother his. Fugaku-Sama must be so proud.”

Shisui rolled his eyes at the civilians' idle praise of them. They didn’t see them as individuals only their last names and who they were related to. Others though were concerning.

“What are Uchiha doing out here?”

“What wrong with that?”

“Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

Shisui hid his discomfort as he noticed not everyone was looking at them favorably. It was a recent trend in the last few years one that had almost gone unnoticed, but tensions were rising between the Uchiha clan and the Village. No one quite knew where or when it started but the result was that the clan was slowly being isolated from the village. The Uchiha as some would correctly guess were not taking this well. Most disturbing were the rumors that his clan was somehow responsible for the Kyūbi attack seven years ago, which had cropped up recently. Every day more and more people were viewing him and his clan with suspicion. If this kept up he feared for the future relations between the clan and the village.

All this had gone unnoticed by Sasuke as he was escorted to the Academy. Coming to the academy building they noticed a booth had been set up at the front entrance a small group of people was waiting at it, children and their parents. Almost all of them were nothing notable most likely were civilians or from minor Shinobi families. 

Four however did catch his eye, two women and two children around Sasuke’s age. One was a young woman with black hair, red eyes, and clothes that looked more like wrappings. The other woman appeared to be around his age and had brown hair that stopped around her shoulders. Most notably about her were her eyes that made her look like a blind person, based on her rather stern and cold exterior Shisui surmised that she was a Hyūga and one of the main house judging by the lack of a certain seal. One of the children was also a Hyūga a girl with dark blue hair she was shyly (was that even possible for a Hyūga?) clinging to the fourth member of the group and the one that stood out the most. A boy with hair that spiked in every direction and seemed to be blessed by the sun and around where his eyes should be was a dark orange cloth wrapped around his head.

The Uchiha stopped behind the group of four getting their attention. The red-eyed woman was friendly enough as she gave the group a respectful and friendly smile. “Itachi-San I haven’t seen you in a while.” She said.

“It’s good to see you as well Yuhi-San,” Itachi replied. “My duties in ANBU have kept me busy so you have not seen me as often.”

Shisui looked to his best friend. “You know this lady?” He asked him.

Itachi nodded. “This is Yuhi Kurenai We met when we were paired together for a mission. She is a very skilled Genjutsu user.” Itachi said. 

Shishu arched an eyebrow he knew Itachi was an honest person seeing no need to lie when it wasn’t necessary. So when he said this woman was skilled in Genjutse; and keep in mind he was considered a master in the field that some say couldn’t be beaten, he meant it and it said a lot about her skill.

“You flatter me Itachi-San. Hearing you speak highly of my skill in Genjutsu is quite the honor.” The woman said. “Though I still feel that I can’t hold a candle next to you.”

Itachi shook his head. “I only speak the truth Kurenai-San I respect your skill as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. You should not compare yourself to me.” He said getting a grateful nod from the woman. 

“Perhaps we can have a spare some time? A battle of Genjutsus to see how much I’ve improved since I last saw you.” Kurenai suggested. 

“I will think about it.” Itachi replied. “At the moment I have to take my brother,” He gestured to Sasuke. “To the academy and you have yet to introduce me to the rest of your friends.”

Shisui saw the Kurenai shift in embarrassment. “Oh, where are my manners.”

Shisui waved her off. “It’s alright Yuhi-San he hasn't introduced me and his brother either. So that makes you two even.” He said to her calming her. “I’m Uchiha Shisui and as Itachi-San said a second ago this is Itachi’s little brother Sasuke.” He said gesturing to the boy in their group who stood at attention.”

“Hai.” He said.

“Uchiha Shisui.” The Hyūga woman queried. “As in Shunshin no Shisui?” She continued a bit of awe in her voice and was that a hint of blush he saw?

“Why yes, I am. And you are?” He said noting her reaction.

“Ah, of course, how rude of me. I am Hyūga Sara.” She said with a respectful bow. “I apologize for any offense I was just surprised to meet two of the village’s most notable Shinobi. You and Itachi-San have made names for yourselves more so than most Uchiha.”

Shisui waved her off. “I’m not offended. You said your name was Sara? Correct?” He got a nod. “I’m sorry to say I haven’t heard of you. You a Shinobi?”

“Chūnin,” Sara replied. “Could have been a Jōnin by now, if it were not for my current Assignment.”

“Current assignment?” Shisui inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“An assignment from Hiashi-Sama and the Hyūga Elder Council that has taken me off of active duty.” Sara began. “For the last two years, I have been charged with the care of our ward, Uzumaki Naruto.” She motioned towards the blond-haired boy. 

The now named Naruto gave the Uchihas an energetic bow. “Hai. I’m Uzumaki Naruto soon to be the greatest Shinobi in the world and future Hokage of the leaf. It’s nice to meet you.” He introduced himself loudly.

So this is our resident Jinchūriki.” As a member of ANBU, he was entrusted with certain secrets. He noted the small eye-roll Sara gave the boy. “I had heard that the Hyūga clan had taken an orphan in as a clan ward. Something about repaying a debt they owed him.” Shisui commented. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He extends his hand to the boy.

The boy grasped it and gave it a good shake. “That’s because I saved Hinata-Hime,” He said letting go. 

“Hinata-Hime?” Shisui said masking a smirking seeing the Hyūga girl next to him turn a bright shade of red. Hiashi’s daughter and current hair to the Hyūga clan.

The boy opened his mouth to explain. “Yea, Hinata-Hime.” He grabbed the after-mentioned girl and pulled her in close getting an epp from her and causing her to turn several shades redder. “She’s awesome and the nicest person I know. Introduce yourself Hinata.”

Shisui saw the girl fidget in the boy’s grasp. “H-h-hai! It’s ni-ce to me-meet you. I I I’m Hyu-uga Hina-ta.” She stuttered out doing her best to maintain eye contact. Wow, Shisui was seeing all sorts of new things today.

“Are these two always like this?” Itachi asked the question that was on Shisui’s mind. He a small amused smile on his face.

Sara brought a hand to her exasperated head shake. Though by the smile on her lips she found the exchange to be entertaining. “I’m afraid so.” She said. “Though Hinata is usually well behaved and has a talent for keeping this one in check.” She pointed her thumb at the boy who just waved. “Though you can imagine he’s hand full at the best of times and a downright nuisance at worst, and I have to deal with him every night.”

“Hey? I’m not that bad.” The blindfolded boy said incredulously.

“Oh yeas you are. I swear every night I find more grey hairs than I started with.”   
“That’s because you’re getting old.”

The Uchihas felt a spike of killing intent.

Thump!

Naruto was left nursing a bump on his head. “Did you have to hit that hard?” He complained. “You know I didn’t mean it.” Hinata was giving the boy a worried look while trying to suppress a giggle.

“Hmph,” Sara huffed out. “Of course I did you should never call a lady old it rude. Plus you have a thick skull it is about the only way for things to get through to you.” She said examining her nails.

Shisui felt a bit of sweat rolling down his head. “These two act like their brother and sister.” He thought to himself. “I can see that you have your hands full.” He said making mental noted to never get on the woman’s bad side, a general rule of thump regarding women, especially if they were kunoichi. 

“I get by.” She stated with a blank face. “But,” A caring smile crept in. “Despite his shortcomings, he is a good kid with a good heart. Otherwise, he would have not put himself in danger to save Hinata-Sama. So I suppose that looking after him isn’t entirely a bad thing.”

“Admit it you like me.” Naruto said getting an eye-roll. 

“I only spoke the truth, my feelings have no bearing on the matter.” Sara said.

“You didn’t deny it.”

Shisui turned to Kunari the woman had an amused smirk. “Tell me are these two always like this?” He asked her.

“Like you wouldn’t believe it.” She said in mock exasperation. “If didn’t know better you’d think they were brother and sister.” 

“I can see that.” Shisui commented keeping an eye on the two as they continued their banter. Shisui was about to interrupt them when another voice joined in.

“What’s with the blindfold?” Sasuke asked. “Are you blind or something?”

The bunter between Sara and Naruto came to end as they stared at the youngest Uchiha.

“Sasuke,” Itachi warned. “I believe that’s not something you should be asking.”

“Why?” Sasuke asked looking to his brother. “I’m sure you and Shisui are wondering too. So why not ask.”

Shisui was not curious about the boy’s blindfold. He had read the reports on the Hyuga Affair two years ago and knew why the boy wore a blindfold.

“That is because you are asking a personal questioned.” Itachi tried to explain. “How would you like it if he asked you a question like that?”

“But I’m not the one wearing a blindfold he is.” Sasuke said.

“That’s not the point Sasuke,” Itachi replied. “What you are asking is a personal question for someone you just met. It’s rude and you should apologize.”

“But,” 

“No buts Sasuke apologize.” Itachi said with an iron voice. 

Sasuke grumbled. He turned to face Naruto. “I sorry for asking a personal question. Please forgive me if I offend you in some way.” He said.

“I too apologize Uzumaki-San” Itachi added in. “My brother meant no disrespect. I believe he was just curious and had not thought it would be rude to ask you.” 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “It’s alright I forgive you. I figured the question was going to come up at one point or another.” He explained. “Most likely when we were in the classroom. So it won’t hurt to tell you now.” Shisui had not taken that into account. If Sasuke asked than the other children would to and odds were that they would be less polite about it.

“I assume it as something to do with the Hyūga Affair two years ago?” Itachi said.

“Hyūga Affair?” Sasuke asked. “What’s the Hyūga Affair?”

Shisui was the one to explain. “Two years ago while under the pretense of a making a peace treaty the head of the Kumo Delegation attempted to kidnap the Heiress of the Hyūga clan.” He noted the way Hinata fidgeted and how Naruto took a protective step towards her. He didn’t like that he was bringing up bad memories for the girl. “The attempt failed due to the interference of a street orphan. The Heiress was rescued and the man brought into custody and while there, after a brief interrogation he confessed to his crimes and admitted that Kumo had planned it. To repay the debt they owed to the Orphan the Hyūga clan took him in as a ward.” It was a short and simplified version of the story, one that most in Konoha would know. What he didn’t mention was that the man was handed back to his village where if Intel was correct, he had been executed soon after. The peace treaty had held but relations between Konoha and Kumo had turned icy and were steadily sliding in the negative direction. Nor was it known that the boy had awoken a new power, not publicly anyway.

“He’s that Orphan.” Sasuke guessed while pointing at the blonde.

“That’s right.” Sara chimed in. “Thanks to his heroic.” Shisui heard her mutter “and reckless” under her breath, “actions our Heiress Hinata-Sama was saved that night.”

Shisui and Itachi noticed the awed look in Sasuke’s eyes. “You fought a Kumo-Nin?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yea I did!” Naruto boasted.

“Naruto.” Sara said.

The blind-folded boy deflated somewhat and scratched his whiskered cheek. “Well more like I was a nuisance and got my ass handed to me.” He admitted. “But I still saved Hinata.” He quickly added.

“But what does that have to do with you having a blindfold?” Sasuke asked the awe still present but more restrained.

“I was getting to that.” Naruto said. “Well as it turns out the bastard.”

“Language Naruto.” Sara cut in.

Naruto ignored her. “Was a sick and vindictive type. He cut my eyes out.”

Shisui knew this from the reports of that night, it still left his stomach twisting. He glanced at Itachi in time to see a rare and terrifying sight, an angry Itachi. Shisui could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Itachi angry and the perpetrators didn’t get to tell the story. Just as quickly it was there it was gone. 

“He cut your eyes out?” Sasuke said looking a little green in the face. 

“He did,” Naruto said untying the blindfold and taking it off. Shisui had seen some messed up stuff in his life things that would haunt his dreams on bad nights. But most of them never gave him the bone-chilling feeling like seeing a smiling blond with an empty set of eye sockets. He was certain that he would be seeing that in his sleep tonight, as would Sasuke. 

Shisui had to commend the younger brother of his best friend for not reacting any worse than he was. His expression was a mixture of disgust and fear, and maybe a bit of sympathy. “That’s-that’s horrible.” Sasuke said after a moment. 

Naruto nodded putting the blindfold back on. “It was, I fainted from the pain when he was done. I woke in the hospital with Jiji and Hinata and her dad in my room. The rest you know.” Naruto said. “Well except for one thing.” Naruto added with a smirk.

“What?” Sasuke pressed.

“I got back at him.” Naruto said as a pair of eyes float down in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual but I felt like it was a good place to stop at. Next chapter will Naruto's and Hinata's first day in class. How well will it go? Only one way to find out.What you think of my OC here? Still getting an idea of what I'll do with her in this story, but if your worried that she'll take over the story or something, she won't. She'll have her role to play in this story and have her moments in the spotlight, like the other characters but Naruto is still going to be the main man (his name is in the title after all.) and Hinata as well. Right now I'm going for a stern but caring sisterly figure I hope to refine it more and add to it, but that's a ways off for now.So see you in the next chapter and try to stay safe out there lord knows the 2020. has been a crazy year.


	5. The Academy

Chapter 5: The Academy 

Konoha Shinobi Academy, Auditorium

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. Next to him, Sara sat down, Kunari took the other seat next to Hinata. The Auditorium of the Academy was a large room, big enough to hold a hundred people comfortably. A space that was quickly being filled as more Shinobi hopefuls and their parents\guardians filed in. Naruto had several of his eyes floating overhead, where they went unnoticed by most of the Occupants. The ANBU stationed in the room had taken noticed and almost acted when they remembered that Uzumaki Naruto was present in the building. They still kept their guard up.

With his unique vantage point, Naruto could see where everyone was and even got a good look at who they are. He recognized several familiar faces, the most recent Sasuke, his brother, and that Shisui guy, they were sitting a couple of rows ahead of them. He guessed that Sasuke was a cool guy, sure they didn’t have the best of starts with him asking about his blindfold. 

But Naruto had prepared himself for the reality that someone would ask him that question and he would have to explain why he wore one. The way he saw it there would be one of two reactions to his story and the revealing of his power. There would be that initial moment where they would be shocked and sicken but after that either A) they would not get over their discomfort and would make a point to avoid him or even bully for his misfortune. In which case he would keep his distance from them and defend himself when needed. Or B) they would get over their discomfort and they would try to get to know him better allowing them to become quick friends.

Sasuke had fallen into the latter category. He had that initial moment of disgust and fear a bit more so than most people would when they learned about his Futogan. Given that he was an Uchiha Naruto could forgive that. Not for the first time, Naruto muses if he could use the powers of other Dōjustus if he ever came into possession of them. Sasuke had quickly gotten a hold of himself and even said he thought his power was kind of cool, then boasted about how it didn’t compare to his clan's eyes. Naruto had the feeling that they would become good friends.

Speaking of friends Naruto saw several of them sitting throughout the Auditorium. Having been taken in as a ward of the Hyūga clan; something that Naruto would be forever grateful about even if the elders were asshats, and being a personal friend of Hinata, Naruto was given the opportunity to meet and befriend the children of several major and minor Shinobi clans. Mostly the heirs and heiresses, most he was on good terms with, some though he had become close friends with. In the same row as him and Hinata but sitting on the opposite end was Kiba a feral-looking boy with brown and red fang marks on his cheeks, his mother equally wild-looking had an irritated expression on her face. Given that he was acting like an unruly mess and was loud enough for Naruto to hear, he could take a good guess as to way.

Naruto smirked to himself. “And Sara-Nisaan thinks I'm a handful. Wait until you get a sight of Kibble breath there.” He thought to himself. He took notice of the small puppy sitting on Kiba's head.

A few rows behind he saw a large boy eating a bag of chips, Choji, and a boy with black hair that looked like the top of a pineapple, Shikamaru, and he was asleep. “Lazy Nara!” He wondered with their other blonde-haired friend was.

“Ah, there you are Ino.” Naruto thought seeing the bossy but admittedly nice girl. “And who’s this you’re sitting next to?” There was another girl next to her. Unusual pink hair with a red ribbon tied into it. A new friend of Ino's? He didn't recognize her from any of the clans, and he hadn't heard of any clan with pink hair. Her clothes suggested she was from a civilian family. Naruto had a frown on his face as he thought over that detail. He didn't have the best history with civilians and their kids. Grant they were improving, but still not on good terms. He wondered how the girl would fit into their dynamic.

He would have to find out for later as he spotted the last of his friends. A black-haired boy wearing a trench coat and glasses that covered his eyes, his father sat next to him dressed almost identical. There were several empty seats around them, it seemed no one wanted to be near the “bug people”. Naruto shook his head disappointed at how quick people were to judge. He could sympathize with them. 

“Th-there are a lot of people here.” He heard Hinata says softly.

Naruto nodded his agreement. Taking out the adults there were around a hundred students here and that was in the first year alone. He imagines his class would get smaller with each year as the students would be weeded out. From what he heard from Jiji and Hinata's dad by the time they got to graduation a third of their year group would have dropped out. Maybe even half depending on the quality or lack thereof of the students. The Academy was meant to weed out the weak and build up the strongest, the brightest, and the most talented. “Wonder how many of them realize what they're in for.” Most forgot that while it didn't have all the same restrictions Shinobi forces of Konoha and by extension, the Academy was a military institution. Most of the parents believed that their child would become some noble hero of the village, that they would live a life of glory and adventure. Naruto knew better, Hinata's father, Sara, and even Kurama had seen to that, while there would be elements of that fantasy, he knew it would be a life of hardship and that he would see and do things that would haunt him. But despite this, he still wished to protect the village and the people he held dear to his heart.

“Yea there is.” Naruto said after a moment of thought.

“N-Naruto-Kun can you see the others?” Hinata asked. 

Naruto nodded. “They are scattered throughout the room. Kiba is the only one who’s in the same row as us.” 

“Pup settle down before I thump you on the head!” 

“Though I imagine you already knew that.” Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata giggled.

“I think Iwa knows.” They heard Kunari comment. “Kami help me if I get stuck as that boy's Jōnin sensei.”

They continued to chatter before silence fell over the room. The Headmaster of the Academy had stepped up to the podium. He waited for everyone to stop talking and to turn their attention to him. “Hello everyone,” He said his voice enhanced by chakra so he could be heard throughout the Auditorium. “It is good to see all of you here today. As many of you know the Nidaime established this institution in the hopes to cultivate the young minds that would grow to be the future generation of Konoha Shinobi. It was his fervent hope that the Academy would equip these future generations with the tools, skillset, and knowledge they needed to defend our great village. From this very building, some of the greatest legends and heroes were molded here. The Sanin and Yodaime just to name a few. Speaking of legends, I would like to introduce one that needs not an introduction, our very own Sandaime Hokage.” 

The headmaster stepped away from the podium allowing the old Hokage to step up. Applause sounded throughout the Auditorium. The Hokage waved to the crowd before he waited for the noise to die down. Once it did, he cleared his throat and spoke. “My fellow citizens of Konoha, it warms these old bones to see so many youths hearing the call to defend this great and mighty village. I thank all of you children for answering this call and I thank your parents for allowing you to come here. As our resident Headmaster said you are our future generation of Shinobi. You are our defenders to be, the ones that shall bear the burden of protecting this village from its enemies alongside countless others. In all of you, I can see the Will of Fire burning brightly. Some claim that it is power and the will to gain power by any means necessary is what makes for a strong Shinobi. That no sacrifice is too small or too great, that the ends will always justify the means. I say no to this and so did our Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. They believed that a Shinobi was at his strongest when he was defending his home, his friends, and most importantly his family. They viewed this village as their home and all its people as their family. Just I do now, looking at all of you now I see not a collection of strangers but a gathering of family. Brothers and sisters, cousins, nephews, and nieces. This village is my home, and you are my family one I would gladly give my life for. Just as all of you shall one day see. Alone a Shinobi is nothing but together with his village, his comrades in arms, and his family he is an unstoppable force. It was the Will of Fire that allowed us to emerge victorious in the three Great Shinobi wars and countless other disasters that befell us, and so as long the Will of Fire burns within even one heart, Konoha will survive.” The crow erupted into loud cheering and app use giving the Hokage a standing ovation. The Hokage waited several minutes as the crowd continued, the old man was giving everyone a fond smile. Naruto however noticed a wariness in his smile. Kurama had explained to him from what he had observed that the position of Hokage was both an honor and a burden. He wondered how much of a toll it had taken on his honorary grandfather. Another reason for the blindfolded blonde to become Hokage as quickly as possible, so the old man could enjoy the retirement he rightfully deserved. The crowd died down and everyone took their seats. He cleared his throat and continued his speech. “I will warn you now the while the path of the Shinobi is a rewarding one, it is one of great hardship. Many great Shinobi have given their lives in defense of this village and one day you will be expected to do the same. The Shodia, Nidaime, and Yondaime each gave their lives to protect the village they loved so much. Their sacrifice is still honored and remembered today and as well yours.” A grim silence fell over the crowd at the mention of the passed Hokages and their sacrifices and the possibility that the children training to be Shinobi would join them one day. It was a thought that most preferred to pass to the backs of their minds. The moment was brief as the Sandaime smiled. “But until then I hope all of you have a great day.” The Hokage stepped away from the podium allowing the Headmaster to take his place. 

“With that said this orientation is finished. I asked that the students begin to leave for their classrooms. In the hallway just outside, you will find several sheets of paper that will tell you your assigned class and where to find it. Parents and Guardians, you are free to leave anytime or remain here. Refreshments will be provided as you wait for your charges and are free to mingle amongst yourselves. Again, I welcome every student here and look forward to the next five years together. Dismissed.”

The group of four waits for the rest of the row to clear out before getting up and leaving. “Now Hinata-Sama and Naruto-kun this is where we'll be leaving you,” Sara said as they got to the doorway. 

“Remember you two this is your first day so there is no pressure on you to excel,” Kunari added. “So, try to enjoy yourselves.”

“We will.” Naruto said.

“I'll try, too.” Hinata said softly.

Sara looks at Naruto. “And Naruto do please try to stay out of trouble. I don't need another lecture from the elders.” She said.

Naruto gave her a mock expression of disbelief. “Sara-Chan I'm not that big of a troublemaker.” He responded. The Hyūga woman had an expression that could be translated as “You couldn't convince yourself?”. Naruto felt a sweat drop roll down his neck. “I’ll try, but I make no guarantees.” 

Sara looked at him for a second longer before closing her eyes and sighing. “I suppose that will have to do. Just try not to get caught if you do.”

Naruto gave his Guardian one of his fox grins. “Now that I can do.”

It was at this moment that Sara decided to end the conversation before she could become an accessory to whatever her charge was planning. “You two better get going before your late to your first day of class.”

“If you need us, we'll be waiting here at the Auditorium.” Kunari said giving the two children a fond smile. “Now off with you two.” The two children nodded at the adults. 

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand getting a blush from the shy girl. “Come on Hinata let's go.” He said before dragging the red-faced girl into the crowd of children.

Kunari watched as the two disappeared from sight. She turned her attention to the Hyūga woman next to her. “Naruto sure is a handful sometimes? Isn't he?” She said to her friend.

“You don't know the half of it.” The woman responded with a faint smile present. “That boy has more energy than he knows what to do with.” A chuckle escaped her lips. “Though if I am to be entirely honest with myself if it were not for all the lectures from the elders about Naruto's antics, I might enjoy his trouble making more. At the very least he does make life more interesting.”

“Indeed, he does.” Kunari agreed. It was funny a year ago before she had met Hinata and before she had met Sara, her mental image of a Hyūga would like anyone else. A cold, distant, and arrogant human being that only held respect because of their name. She would never say it aloud as she was the one to show respect to others even if they did not deserve it in kind. When the clan head of the Hyūga said they would be acting as Hinata's escort outside of the compound she had expected the girl to be the epitome of what a Hyūga was.

Hinata was anything but she was almost shy as a mouse and tended to stutter all over herself. Especially when a certain blond was involved. Kunari never thought she would meet a shy Hyūga, and in the same vain she never thought she would be friends with one. Sara was closer to what she thought of what a Hyūga was but did not completely fit into that mold. Certainly, she came off as a rather strict person but there was a sort of caring undertone to it. Most times she was a calm and collected individual being the picture definition of Hyūga stoicism, but tiny little things made her dropped that mask and show a more emotional side to her. Like whenever she bickered with Naruto her charge, with him she acted like an annoyed big sister, and no matter how much she denied it there was always a subtle smile on her lips when they fought. Likewise, whenever someone was cruel to Naruto or show even the slightest sign of wanting to harm the boy, the woman was ready and willing to leap into action showing that mothers were not the only thing to worry about when messing with their young.

From her interactions with Sara, Hinata and, her family she had learned that while there were plenty of Hyūga that fell into the stereotype, there were plenty more that did not. Even some of the former had small little quirks that made them seem more human if you paid enough attention.

Plus it was nice to have another Kunoichi as a friend who was not completely batshit insane. “Anko I love you like a sister, but you drive me crazy sometimes.” Kunari turned around. “Come on Sara. Let us go and see if we can find Itachi and Shisui.” She had noticed the small blush on Sara's face when she talked with Shisui. “I’m certain that you're interested to get to know them better.” The women of the Yamanaka clan were not the only ones that liked to play matchmaker after all. An Hyūga and an Uchiha that was going to make things interesting.

“I would be interested to learn more about them.” Sara responded following Kunari into the Auditorium.

Shikamaru had been of the first to enter the classroom, mainly so he could find a good place to nap undisturbed. To anyone else coming in they would see him acting like a typical Nara of the male genome, lazy as can be. That was true by their nature most Nara men and some of the women were easy going and preferred not to deal with what they termed as “troublesome”. This also served as a cover, what few knew or even suspected was that they were very observant individuals, scarcely so at times. It came with their high intelligence, and so even when they were lazily sleeping or appeared to be, they were fully aware of their surroundings.

Nara Shikamaru had chosen the top role of the classroom so that he had the best vantage point to observe the class while he slept. No one noticed not even Choji his best friend sitting next to him took note that every time a student walked through the door Shikamaru would peek it from a small gap in-between his folded arms. His sharp mind would analyze them and make quick determinations as to whether they would graduate from the academy and become shinobi.

Most he noted were civilian children, not surprising despite that were numerous Shinobi clans and smaller Shinobi families a large portion of Konoha's Shinobi Corp. came from civilian stock. He also knew better than to underestimate civilian born Shinobi, the Yondaime, Jiraiya, and even Orochimaru had proven that one did not need to be from a prominent clan or family to become a great Shinobi. 

Some he had already decided would not make it, maybe a few would get through a year or two before dropping out but would not be Shinobi all the same. Others would but he determined that they would not become anything noteworthy. The rest as he noted were the ones to keep an eye on. Speaking of, Shikamaru briefly glanced over at the odd sight of a pair of eyes floating above the classroom. “So, you're attending as well. How troublesome now I'll have two annoying blondes to deal with.” Shikamaru's gaze returned to the rest of the class. The notable students were for one all clan born and heirs no less; there goes the whole “you don't need to be born from greatness to be great” notion and two they were all his friends. “You'd think a higher power had planned this.” The one exception was a pink-haired girl sitting next to Ino. He remembered Ino mentioning the other day that she made a new friend and that she would be attending the academy with them. The girl was shyly clinging to the Yamanaka girl, but Shikamaru could see that her timid eyes hid a keen intellect. 

Sitting down in the front row the Nara could see another unfamiliar face or to be more accurate unfamiliar back. But the symbol on his shirt was something that everyone in the village knew well. The trademark red and white fan of the Uchiha clan was a dead give away of the boy's heritage. If the pattern were to hold and Shikamaru knew better than to doubt such things, then this boy was the son of the Uchiha clan head. Didn't he have an older brother who was rumored to become ANBU captain? 

“This is going to be an interesting class.” He decided. “Troublesome.” 

The doors slide open and in walked two figures he knew very well. Uzumaki Naruto walked in with a very shy and very red Hyūga Hinata clinging to his arm. The boy had a bright cheery smile on his face as he strolled in with Hinata closing the door behind them. Kiba was the second to take notice of their presence as the wild boy great them with a boast. “Well, well if it isn't the Hyūga's favorite pet.” He said hotly.

“Hey Kibble breath,” Naruto responds. “I see you finally got a master to keep you on a leash. My apologies to you little guy I imagine he’s a handful to keep up with.”

“Hey!”

“Bark!” The puppy on Kiba's head answered wagging his tail.

“Akamaru no siding with the enemy.” Kiba wined to his partner.

From there things descend to into a heated but strangely friendly argument between the two boys.

Shikamaru had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes and kept his amused smile hidden. Contrary to appearance the two arguing boys were close friends and were just as quick to support each other as they would fight.

Their fight lasted for a few minutes with the two almost challenging each other to a spar before the door slide open again and two men walked in both wore Chūnin vest. The first one had tanned skin, a scar across his nose, and his hair was done in a ponytail. He a friendly almost brotherly aura coming from him. The other one had white hair that went to his shoulders and for reasons that Shikamaru couldn't place, he felt something was off about the man.

“Alright, class settle down and get to your seats.” Said the scarred Chūnin. The class quickly did as he said. Once everyone was settled the man smiled at everyone. “Hello everyone, I'm Umino Iruka,” The man introduced himself. “and I'll be your homeroom sensei for the next five years. But please just call me Iruka-Sensei.”

The other man stepped up. “I’m Touji Mizuki and I'll be Iruka's assistant.” The now named Mizuki introduced himself with a smile. A smile that almost felt forced.

“I look forward to the next few years together and I hope to see every one of you graduate and become fine Shinobi of Konoha. Now I believe it is time for some introductions. When Mizuki-Sensei calls for your name please step out in front of the class introduce yourself. Give us some of your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future.” Iruka instructed. “Let me and Mizuki give an example. My name is Umino Iruka. I like Ramen, hot springs and of course this class. I dislike mazegohan, perverts, and spiders. My hobbies include visiting the hot springs and figuring out different ways of teaching. My goal is to see all of you graduate from the academy.”

Mizuki stepped up next a sheet of paper in hand. “I am Touji Mizuki. I like my girlfriend Tsubaki, sushi, and learning new jutsus. My Dislikes include Ramen, foxes, and the ignorant. My hobbies include reading up about new jutsus and being with my girlfriend. My goal is much the same as Iruka's to see all of you become Shinobi.” He finished his introduction with a bow. “Now it’s your turn. First up is Aburame Shino.”

Watching the trench-coated boy walking down to the front of the Classroom Shikamaru could hear a boy in the row below him whisper to his buddy something about. “Bug boy and freak.” Followed by snickering between the two. 

“The closed minds of some people.” Shikamaru thought bitterly.

The Boy stop in front of the class and brought his fingers to his glasses putting them back into place. “I am Aburame Shino. My likes include bugs, my clan, and winter melon. I dislike those who harm bugs needlessly and foods that are strong smelling. My hobbies are studying insects and collecting them. My goals are to discover new species of insects and become a worthy successor to my father as clan head.” The boy didn't give the teachers much of a chance to respond before he returns to his seat.

“Up next is Akimichi Choji.” Mizuki said.

Next to him Choji stood up still eating his chips. “Great not only do we have a bug freak in the class but also a fats-.” The boy from a second ago was interrupted by a grunt from Shikamaru. The boy and his friend turn to face him giving him odd looks. Lazily the Nara boy points his finger. The boys followed and froze in fright. Choji the normally kind sweet kid was giving them a death glare that would make seasoned Shinobi take a step back. Needless to say, the boys didn't finish their conversation and would likely remain silent for the rest of the day.

Choji got to the front of the classroom. “My name Is Akimichi Choji. I like eating, my friend Shikamaru, and butterflies. I dislike bullies and anything food I cannot eat. My hobbies are eating lots of food and hanging out with my friends. My goal is to one day run my family's restaurant.” 

When Choji got back to his seat Mizuki read off more names and the students would introduce themselves. Mostly boring stuff that Shikamaru could not be bothered to remember. “Haruno Sakura” Seeing the pink-haired girl next to Ino stand got the Nara's attention.

The girl shyly made her way to the front of the class. “My name is Haruno Sakura. I like reading, my friend Ino-San, and dumplings. I don't like perverts, bullies, and anything spicy. My hobbies are reading and playing trivia games. I don't have a goal that I can think of other than maybe becoming a strong Kunoichi.” The girl gave a quick bow before she darted back to her seat.

Another student was introduced before a familiar name was called up. “Hyūga Hinata.”

Shikamaru looked down at where the Hyūga heiress was sitting at. He saw Naruto lay a comforting hand on her and whisper something to her. The girl nodded at him a small blush on her cheeks lighting up. The girl got up from her seat and slowly walked out in front of the classroom.

The girl was pushing her index fingers together a shy habit of hers she had yet to grow out of. “My n-name is Hyūga Hin-nata. I like cinnamon, rabbits, and Na-n-Nar,” The girl stuttered out. Shikamaru had an idea of what she was trying to say, or who. “my friends.” She quickly changed. “I don't like bullies, cr-crabs, and the Caged Bird seal used by my c-clan. My hobby is flower pressing. My goal is to become a strong and capable Kunoichi and become the head of my clan and change it for the better.” Towards the end, she had become more confident. The girl bowed and quietly returned to her seat.

The next to be called for was everyone's second favorite loudmouth. “Inuzuka Kiba.”

The feral appearing boy just about jumped down from his row to the front of the class, his Canine partner nestled in the front of his jacket. “My name is Inuzuka Kiba the most awesome guy you will ever meet. I like dogs especially my partner her Akamaru,” Said partner gave a happy bark getting coos from some of the girls. “most meats, and girls. I don't like cats and anything that isn't chewy. My hobbies are training and walk my clan's dogs. My goal is to become the best tracker in the Village.” His introduction was loud and obnoxious.

Shikamaru swore he saw a sweatshop appear on Iruka's head. “Perhaps next time you can be a bit less enthusiastic when you talk.” He said with a nervous laugh.

Mizuki continued to call out names and they continued to give forgettable introductions. Then they got to his name. Shikamaru stood up grumbling about “troublesome things” under his breath. He had his hands in his pockets and his back was hunched as he slowly walked to the front of the class. He looks over the class trying to decide what he should say and how much trouble it could cause him. “My name is Nara Shikamaru. My likes are clouds, Shogi, and my friend Choji. I dislike troublesome things. My hobbies include sleeping, cloud watching, and playing Shogi. My goal is to become an average Shinobi and to marry an average woman and have two kids, one boy, and one girl.” He yawned when he finished his introduction then bowed and returned to his seat. On the way, he passed both Naruto and Ino and both muttered. “Lazy Nara.” His response was “troublesome blondes.”

More names passed and the Nara was about ready to fall asleep for real. “Uchiha Sasuke.” Several people perked up at the mention of the famous clan's name.

The boy with Onex eyes turned to face the class and several of the girls swooned. “Great,” Shikamaru whined to himself. “We got fangirls in here as well. What a drag.”

The Uchiha boy began his introduction. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my old brother Itachi, tomatoes, and learning more about my clan. I dislike sweet things. Hobbies are training and spending time with my brother. My goal is to follow in my brother's footsteps and become a powerful Shinobi.” 

“I'm sure you will,” Iruka said seeing the boy return to his seat. “Mizuki let’s get to the last students and wrap up things.”

Mizuki nodded to Iruka and looked back to the sheet. He was about to call out the next name when he stopped himself. That had been enough to catch Shikamaru's full attention and for a moment, he saw a wide range of emotions flash across the man's face. First confusion followed by disbelief. Then his face twisted in fear, anger, and disgust of an intensity that it frightened the Nara. Then all at once the man got a hold of himself and returned to his previous passive and friendly state. The shift in the man's behavior had last less than maybe three seconds, it had been enough to put Shikamaru on edge around the man and he would keep an eye on him for anything else strange. 

Iruka had noticed the pause from his assistant. “Mizuki-San is something the matter?” He asked concerned.

Mizuki turned his head to Iruka with an apologetic face. “Sorry, Iruka-San just spaced out there for a second. Nothing to worry about.” He turned his attention back to the roll sheet. “Uzumaki Naruto.”  
A flash of recognition flashed on Iruka's face but nothing more, certainly no indication of how he felt about the blonde with the blindfold. Gears started to turn in Shikamaru’s head as other details about the Hyūga ward came to mind. Namely how the adults treated him. 

On the few occasions, he had seen Naruto out of the Hyūga compound he had noticed the strange behavior the older generation exhibited around the blind boy. They weren’t hostile to him, at least not outwardly showing hostility. But they did noticeably become tenser around him. They tried to ignore him but could not stop themselves from treating him like he was a paper bomb. Shikamaru had once brought his observations to his father and asked him what he thought of it.

The answer he got was an interesting one and had only served to further, pique his interest in the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto. Firstly, his father had lied to him saying he did not anything about it. As far as he could remember his father had never lied to him about anything so have him do it was disturbing. His father knew what was happening and he would not or could tell him, Shikamaru couldn’t decide which was worse. Then a moment later his father had grabbed him by his shoulders and gave him one most intense stares he had ever seen on the man's face. What he said had stuck with him. “No matter what you hear or learn about him. Shika you must remember to judge that boy solely on who he is and his merits. I will tell you this now that boy deserves better and I am glad that his life has recently taken a turn for the better. Promise me this that no matter what happens you will stick with Uzumaki Naruto or leave him for the right reasons. Can you promise me that?” His father did not give him a chance to answer saying that only he needed to know that. Stay with or leave his friend? And for the right reasons? What did his father mean by that? He acted as though he would abandon Naruto one day. Why would he do that? Why did the adults treat Naruto like a ticking time bomb? Why was his father keeping secrets from him? Many more questions swirled in his mind and would leave him up at night muttering troublesome.

“Hey, isn't he that one kid.” Shikamaru had noticed that some of his generation had become infected with their parent's behavior. 

“Yea I think he is. Didn't our parents tell us to stay away from him?

“I think they did. Does that mean we'll have to drop out?”

“I don't know.”

Shikamaru tuned the other students out and focused on Naruto.

He saw the blond get up. Hinata was giving him a worried look. Wordlessly he walked out in front of the class and turned to face them. For a brief second his face was expressionless and Shikamaru was left to wonder what was going around in his head. Then a smile that could outdo the sun appeared on his face. “My name's Uzumaki Naruto.” He loudly proclaimed. “I like ramen, Hinata-Chan,” Said Hyūga heiress epped. “and the color orange. I dislike the five minutes it takes to make instant ramen, bullies, kidnappers, and people who can't tell the difference between the kunai and the scroll” At this, both of the Adults stiffened and gave each other a concerned look. “My hobbies include trying different kinds of ramen, gardening, and training. My goal, no my dream is to become the greatest of the Hokages.” The class was stunned into silence, not that they were making much noise to start with. This overly cheery ramen addicted kid had just claimed that he would be the village's leader one day.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and silently muttered. “Troublesome ramen addicted blonde.” He heard a sneeze. Looking back to the front he saw Naruto rubbing his nose.

“I guess someone is talking about me.” He said. He was about to walk back to his seat.

“Why are wearing a blindfold? Are you blind?” Asked a student.

Shikamaru should have known that question was going to come up at some point. He already knew and so did several others in the room, all of them friends of Naruto. It gave them all a reason to dislike Kumo, even himself who normally found such things to be too troublesome. 

“Now, now class. I'm certain that is something that Uzumaki-san would prefer to keep private.” Iruka said.

“But how can he be a Shinobi if he can't see anything?” Another student asked.  
“There have been blind Shinobi before some of them quite famous.” Iruka tried to explain but there was some uncertainty in his words. 

“Iruka-San he may have a point,” Mizuki interjected. “We can't in good conscience let a.”

“It's alright.” Naruto interrupted. Both adults look at him expectantly. “I knew this would come.” He turned his head back to face the class. “To answer your question the reason why I'm wearing a blindfold is that I have no eyes in my head.” The class remained silent as they listened to Naruto’s explanation. “As for how that happened well that’s a long story and I imagine Iruka-Sensei wants to get through the introductions. Don't you?” The scared Chūnin nodded his head. “So, I'll be brief, two years ago there was an incident that cost me my eyes.” Naruto removed his blindfold showing to the whole class his empty eye sockets. The whole class gasped and more than a few looked green. Naruto put his blindfold back on. “But that does not mean I am blind.”

“What do you mean you're not blind?” The student in front of Shikamaru asked. “You said had no eyes.”

Naruto had a fox-like grin. The same smile that told the Nara and his friends that the blonde was about to pull one of his. “I said I didn't have any eyes y head.”

Shikamaru couldn’t see it but he knew the boy was frowning. “What difference does thaahhu!?” The screaming boy tumbled back in his seat, his head almost hitting the desk behind him. Shikamaru could not help the small smile forming on his lips. The entire class, Senseis included, whipped their heads to see what had frightened the boy. For a few seconds, it seemed like the boy was jumping at his shadow. He raised a shaking finger guiding everyone's line of sight to what had caused his reaction.

For anyone else who had not seen it before and had long since filed the detail as being “Strange but ignorable” seeing a pair of eyes floating in the air must have been a strange sight for sure. For Shikamaru and Naruto’s other friends it was average. The eyes floated towards Naruto and hovered above his outstretched hand. “The difference is that my eyes are not in my head.” Other eyes appeared around Naruto and for the first time the class started to take note of the eyeballs that floated around the class. To be expected more a few looked creeped out. “Any other questions will have to wait for now. Iruka-Sensei can I return to my seat know?”

It took a moment for the Iruka to shake off his daze. “Uhh sure. Go ahead Uzumaki-San.” He said. Naruto returned to his seat the class was whispering to themselves. “Mizuki-San call up the last name.”

“R-right,” Mizuki said sounding like he was still processing. “Yamanaka Ino.”

“Final! You got to me.” The girl with platinum blonde hair said.

“What a drag two troublesome blonds in a row. That has got to be illegal somewhere.” Shikamaru groaned inside his head.

The Yamanaka girl got to the front of the class. “My name is Yamanaka Ino the prettiest flower in this room.” She said flipping her hair. 

“More like the most self-absorbed.” Shikamaru thought.

In continued. “My likes include flowers, cheery tomatoes, and romance novels. I dislike lazy people,” At this Shikamaru shrugged. “judgmental people and show-offs. My hobbies are going shopping and gossip. My goal is to become the best Kunoichi and to find the man of my dreams.” Ino returned to her seat.

With the final introduction done Iruka spoke. “Now that is out of the way we'll have a brief lunch break and then we'll gather outside in the back. There we have some demonstrations of what you know of ninjutsu followed by Taijutsu matches between students. After that classes will be dismissed. Any questions? None? Good, class dismissed.

Naruto stood with the rest of his outside of the Academy. There were standing in of the small training areas that littered the back area of the outside. lunch had been a somewhat interesting affair. He got to spend time with his friends. Mostly him arguing with Kiba about who was the strongest and Ino nagging to him about being a showoff. He did get to meet Ino's new friend Sakura. The girl with pink hair was nice and sweet, kind of cute though not as much as Hinata. Wait did I just think that Hinata-Chan was cute? Well, it is true.” He thought to himself.

The whole time the rest of the class stared at him and even now some of them gave him a wary eye. Understandable but it was getting on his nerves.

“Alright, class can anyone tell me what they know about Chakra.” Their class sensei Iruka asked looking over the assembled body of students. For a little everyone stared at each other wondering who would step up and answer their Sensei's question. A small frown formed on the scared Chūnin's face he waited for an answer.

Naruto was about to voluntary his answer when a voice cut him off. “I can answer that.” The attention of the class and Senseis were now on a certain pink-haired girl. “Chakra is the source of a Shinobi's power. It is a combination of Physical and Spiritual energies and is present in all living beings. With Chakra, a person can do any number of things that would normally be impossible such as walking on water and moving mountains. Though the later takes incredible strength and reserves of Chakra.” 

Iruka nodded at Sakura's explanation. “Well done Haruno-San, Chakra is an important part of a Shinobi's life. Without it we would not have the powers we have, not to mention we would not be alive without it so that’s a plus.” He said with a smile. “Now then there are three main branches of techniques that make up the arsenal of a Shinobi. First is Ninjutsu, or in the literal meaning Ninja Art, it is the most well-known ability of all Shinobi is what enable us to shoot fireballs from our mouths and create tornados. Mizuki if you will?” 

The white-haired man nodded to his partyer and went throw a few hand signs. “Bunshin no Jutsu.” Two identical copies appeared beside him.

The class was in awe of what they were seeing. Most of them were, but Naruto and the other kids from clans were unimpressed it was a basic technique and they had seen more impressive.

“What you see here is one of the many things you can do with Ninjutsu.” Iruka nodded to Mizuki and the clones dispelled. “What saw was the Bunshin no Jutsu. As you saw it creates copies of the caster, but do not be mistaken they are not real but are in fact illusions. They have no physical interactions with the world around them. It is best used as a distraction. You will be required to know this Jutsu for the graduation exam alongside the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu.” Naruto frowned at that bit of news. He had learned that he had could not do the Bunshin due to his massive reserves of Chakra. It was like he was trying to drain an ocean into a bottle using a funnel, he just could not do it. It was a common problem that Jinchūriki and Uzumakis faced, Naruto had the misfortune of being both. 

“On the bright side with the proper training, you will be able to spam out high-level Jutsu like their candy.” Kurama piped in.

“I’ll still have to ask Iruka-Sensei if there is an alternative that I can do besides the Bunshin.” Naruto responded.

Naruto listened to Iruka's explanation on the basic components of Ninjutsu and demonstrate the twelve handseals needed to mold Chakra. Then on to explain Taijutsu and Genjutsu. “There are of course other branches of Ninja arts such as the Iryō Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu. In time we will cover those but for the most part, we will be learning more about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Now then would anyone like to demonstrate any jutsus they know?” Iruka looked over the class to see if anyone would volunteer. Naruto stepped up. With him were Ino, Sasuke, Shino, and surprisingly Shikamaru. 

Iruka gave an approving nod though gave Naruto a worried look. He hoped that the man would in time be able to look past the fox and see him for who he was. “Alright, you five line in front of the class.” The five Shinobi hopefuls did as he said. “Now then when I call you up demonstrate the Jutsu you wish to show the class. Be sure to inform me and Mizuki-San if you need one of us to act as a partner or if you need a dummy. Understood?”

“Yes, Iruka-Sensei.” The five chorused.

“Now than Yamanaka Ino your up first.” Iruka said stepping said.

Ino walked out from the small line. “Iruka-Sensei I'll need a volunteer for this.”

Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other. “You want to go?” Iruka asked.

“No, no. Be my guest.” 

“Fine but you get the next one.” Iruka stepped out in front of Ino. “Is this good?” Iruka asked the platinum blonde.

“Perfect,” Ino said holding her hands out in an odd seal. “Shintenshin no Jutsu.” A moment later Ino's body went limp and slumped to the ground. At the same time, Iruka stiffened.

Then Iruka looked up at the class giving them a mischievous small. To the confusion of almost everyone, the man struck a sexy pose. “Hello class it is I your lovely Sensei under the control of the most beautiful Ino-Hime.” Naruto repressed his laughter to a chuckle. He heard Shikamaru mutter “troublesome blondes”. 

It took a moment to realize what had happened and chuckles from them floated around. Mizuki looked like he was ready to burst out laughing and was covering his mouth. 

After she had her fun Ino released her control over Iruka, her body standing up a satisfied smile present on her lips. Now in control of his body again the scared Chūnin gave the Yamanaka girl a nervous smile. “Think you Yamanaka-San for that interesting display. You may return to the rest of the class.” Ino bowed and rejoined with the rest of the class, getting a high-five from Naruto on the way. 

“Next up is Aburame Shino.”

The Aburame walked out to the front. For a moment it seemed like he was going to do nothing when the class noticed the stream of black moving away from him and gathering in a pile next to him. Slowly they realized it was a stream of bugs creeping more than a few out particular the girls. 

The pile formed up and began to shape into a humanoid form roughly the same height as Shino. “Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu.” The mass transformed into a perfect copy of Shino. The class look equal parts amazed and disturbed at the two Shinos. “Is this a sufficient enough of a demonstration?” Of the Shinos asked.

Iruka nodded. “Yes, that will do. Now dispel your clone and rejoin with the class.

Shino silently nodded and the clone deformed back into a swarm of insects that quickly retreated into his body. The boy returned to the group of students, several of them stepped away from him. 

“Nara Shikamaru your up next.”

“Troublesome. Why did I volunteer for his?” The lazy pineapple head boy said walking out from the line of now two people. “I need a volunteer for this.” He said before yawning.

“Your turn this Mizuki.” Iruka said to his partner. 

Mizuki rolled his eyes. “Alright have it your way. What’s the worst he can do?” Mizuki asked stepping out in front of the Nara boy. 

“Mizuki you should know better than asked such a question.” Naruto thought knowing that Shikamaru was going to take that as a challenge? Lazy as he was the lazy boy had a devious mind that even Naruto didn't wish to incur the wrath of. 

Shikamaru formed his hands into a handseal not seen by the class. “Kagemane no Jutsu.” Then to most of the students' surprise, Shikamaru’s shadow shot out from him and connected with Mizuki’s, a distant sound could be heard as it did. “Complete.” The boy with pineapple hair muttered. He raised his hand and Mizuki did the same like he was a mirror of the boy. 

“So, this the famous shadow possession that the Nara Clan are known for.” The man said nervously. “Now I don’t suppose you can let me go and we can move along the line?”

For a moment Naruto saw a small smirk appear on the lazy boy’s face and knew that he wasn’t done with the assistant sensei.

“Maybe,” Shikamaru said. “But just one more thing.” He added. 

“What are you?” Mizuki’s question was cut off when he began to flap his arms and pick around like a chicken.

The whole class started to laugh pointing at the man that was acting like a chicken. Even Iruka appeared to be fighting back a grin and losing. After a moment, the scarred Chūnin decided to come to the rescue of his friend and partner. “Nara-san I believe that will be enough. Release him and rejoin with the rest of the class. Understood?” He said the smile having won out. 

“Yes sensei.” Shikamaru responded releasing his hold over Mizuki.

The man stopped acting like a chicken and Shikamaru joined with the rest of the class getting several high-fives from other students. Though he did get a bump on the head from an irate Ino.

The next person was called up. “Uchiha Sasuke.” 

Sasuke walked up to the front. “Iruka-Sensei I’ll need a target for my Jutsu.” He said.

Iruka nodded to the Uchiha boy. “That can be done Uchiha-San. Mizuki-San if you will?”

“I’m on it.” Mizuki said starting to walk away.

“Mizuki-Sensei,” Naruto said before the man could get too far. “If it is not too much trouble to ask could you also get me a target? My jutsu also requires it.” He asked him.

The white-haired Chūnin looks to his partner for confirmation. Iruka nodded. “It will save you a trip and a few minutes for the class.” He explained.

Mizuki sighed. “Alright, two soon to be damaged or destroyed targets coming right up.” A few minutes later a target had been set up for the Sasuke and another was lying beside Mizuki.

Sasuke stood in front of the target set up for him. He took a breath likely to calm himself and center his mind. He flashed three quick handseals holding on Tora and took a deep breath. “Katon: Gōkakyū.” Then he breathed out a steady stream of fire the formed into a ball and it shot out towards the target. The thing never stood a chance and was consumed in the ball of fire. The flames quickly died done leaving a small pile of burning wood.

The class was amazed, and Naruto had to admit he was impressed. “He’s not half bad isn’t he Kurama?” Naruto asked the fox.

“Oh yes, really impressive. An Uchiha that can breathe fire. Who would have thought it possible? Next, you’ll be telling me that they have some weird eye infection that gives them powers like copying other Jutsus or mind-controlling people.” Kurama said his voice not dripping but drenched in sarcasm. 

If he still had them in his head, he would be rolling his eyes. The fox had an intense hatred towards the Uchiha clan, though not without good reason. 

Iruka put the flames out with a quick water jutsu. “That was very impressive Uchiha-san, in fact that is the most advanced jutsu I’ve seen so far out of the class. You’re differently a level above your peers.” Iruka praised the Uchiha boy. “I’ll be looking forward to your progress. Now then rejoin with the rest of the class.”

“Hn” Sasuke walked away more than a few of the girls giving him longing looks. 

“Alright, Uzumaki Naruto you're last. Just let Mizuki-San set up your target first and then you can show us what you can do.” Iruka said.

After about a minute of waiting the target had been set up. Naruto walked out to face the target. Like Sasuke did before he took a deep breath to calm himself and center his mind on what he wanted to do. He held his hand out and one of his eyes floated out in front of it a few inches away. Focusing through the eyeball he narrowed his sight on the target. He channeled his chakra molding into what he needed it to do and sending it through the invisible strings that connected him to his collection of eyes. This technique did not require handseals to do but did require him to channel the chakra through his hands, a limitation he hoped to overcome one day. When he felt like the Chakra was right, he activated his jutsu. “Fūtogan: Piasu shisen.” Several bolts of light were shot out from the eye and most found their mark on the target leaving burning holes in it, the few that miss harmlessly dissipated as they only had enough energy to reach the target. Again, the class was stunned by what they saw, and his friends were surprised as well as he had not shown them this technique with it being a recent development.

“What do you think?” Naruto asked mostly Iruka and to a lesser extent the class. 

“That was,” Iruka trailed off for a second uncertain of how he should respond. “Interesting.” He finished. “Uzumaki-San, what was that? I’ve never seen or heard of a technique like that before.” Iruka asked, Naruto could sense his curiosity was genuine.

The other students were staring at him keenly listening in. Naruto smiled at himself when they weren’t giving him those hateful and fearful stares Naruto like being the center of attention. “It’s a technique I made for my Fūtogan.” He said having the eye float above an outstretched hand. “All I have to his channel some chakra into my eyes and they shot them out in concentrated bolts or beams. It takes a little bit of concentration.”  
“I see.” Iruka said absorbing the information. “How long does it take to charge these bolts or beams?” 

“Depends on what I want them to do.” Naruto answered. “If I want to stun my opponents then maybe a few seconds and it would take several shots or the beam to connect for just as long. Anything beyond that I’m really sure. But I am working on cutting down on the times to make it more viable in a fight. I’m thinking maybe mostly using to distract my opponents by making them worry about multiple angles of attack.” Naruto explained.

“Interesting.” Iruka said rubbing his chin. “I would be interested in talking to you more about this technique. It sounds like it can be very useful.” Iruka said.

Mizuki coughed getting the attention of the two. “While I find this to be just a fascinating as you Iruka-San. We do have a class to take care of.” He said.

Iruka nodded to his friend. “We’ll talk about this later when we have more time, Uzumaki-San.” 

Naruto smiled sensing the opportunity to make another friend. He felt like Iruka was a good person. For whatever reason Naruto was an unusually good judge of character.

What he did not know was that since he was the container of the Kyūbi or Kurama as he came to know him as, Naruto could on a subconscious level sense the intentions of others. Kurama made mental note to tell the boy and to teach him how to use it on a conscious level.

For the same reason, he felt something was off about Mizuki. He would have to be careful around that man. “Sure, I would love to. I know this great place that makes the best Ramen. Maybe we can talk about it over a few bowls.”

Iruka smiled. “I would be happy to just let me know where it is, and we’ll meet up there sometime. My treat.” Iruka had unknowingly condemned his wallet to a painful death. “Now then that demonstrations are over let us get on to the rest of the class. Everyone follow me.”  
The class followed the scared Chūnin to another section of the training field. This one had a large circle drawn into it, a sparring arena. “Alright, class.” Iruka called to everyone. “For our last activity of the day, we will be having Taijutsu spars between students. Sparing partners will be chosen at random.” Mizuki stepped forward holding a glass bowl full of small sheets of paper. “In this bowl are the numbers 1-15 each number has a copy, meaning that there are two of each number.” Iruka explained getting nods from the class. “Each of you will get to draw one number and you will spare against the person who drew the same number as you. For example.” Iruka reached into the bowl and drew out a sheet of paper. “Number eleven.” He said showing the number to the class. “That means my opponent would whoever draw out the other eleven. Do you understand?” Iruka asked putting the sheet back into the bowl. Everyone nodded. “Good then let's get started.

It didn’t take long for everyone to draw their numbers. “Should I be worried that I drew this number?” Naruto asked holding the number nine. “Or be happy about it.”

“Beats me.” Kurama responded in a monotone voice. “Considering the luck of you Uzumakis it could go either way.”

“Now that everyone has a number. We can begin to determine the sparing pairs.” Iruka said once everyone was done. “I will call out each number, the students with that number will enter the ring. Each match will last five minutes,” The scared Chūnin pulls out a small timer from one of his pouches. “Once the timer goes off or when I or Mizuki say stop you will stop the spar and not a moment after. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Sensei!”

“The winner of each match will be determined by Mizuki and I or when one of you manages to pin your opponent to the floor for five seconds or push them out of the arena. Remember this Taijutsu only, no Ninjutsu or genjutsu only hand to hand combat. If I or Mizuki-San see you use anything outside of Taijutsu you will be disqualified and given a reprimand. Understood?” Everyone nods. Iruka smiles. “Good. Now, remember this is just a friendly spar between comrades so have fun. Let’s begin number one come forth.

“I wonder who my opponent will be?” Naruto asked himself looking over the assembled student body. The first match was just between two civilian children and was of little interest to him. His eyes lingered on Sasuke the boy he met earlier before entering the Academy. He would not mind having a go at the Uchiha boy. Naruto felt like he would make for a strong opponent to face maybe even another rival to test himself against.

Sasuke noticed him staring and gave him what Naruto assumed to be the trademarked Uchiha smirk that he heard so much about in the Hyūga compound. The boy raised his paper and to Naruto’s delight, it held the number nine. Naruto returned the smirk and held up his own paper getting an affirming nod from the boy before he returned his attention to the match. 

The matches were not interesting to watch mostly inexperienced civilian children having fistfights. On the fifth match, they did get two kids from Shinobi families sparing each other which proved to be more entertaining but still nothing noteworthy. The eighth match did get a raised eyebrow from Naruto as Shikamaru got paired against the boy that almost made the mistake of calling Chouji fat. The Nara boy muttered his favorite word before the match and after swiftly beating the boy.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the arena before Iruka could call out their numbers. “Are both participants ready?” Iruka asked looking at both boys.

“Hai.”

“Hai.”

“Begin!”

Both fighters sifted into their Taijutsu stance. Neither one made a move as they analyzed each other. Both trying to get a feel for what the other was capable of and would do. In this Naruto had an advantage he had several pairs of eyes floating above and around the arena offering him a full three-sixty view and then some. The advantage was only slight though, the young Jinchūriki was still trying to learn how to read people’s body language. 

A few seconds in the first move was made by the Uchiha boy. He ran to Naruto and shot out his hands aiming for the chest. Naruto intercepted blocking or deflecting several blows while trying to get in some hits on Sasuke. The boy was just as quick to block and deflect Naruto’s blows, no he was just a bit faster. “So, he’s faster than me.” Naruto though filing that bit of information away. That meant there was a chance that Sasuke could get in a strike quicker than Naruto could react. A second later he noticed something else about the Uchiha boy. “He’s losing steam fast.” If Sasuke did manage to get a hit on Naruto, it would be a blow that Naruto could take. The same could not be said about Sasuke, he was faster and had better reflexes, but Naruto could outlast him in terms of endurance and stamina.

It seemed that Sasuke had figured this out as well, judging by the glint in his eyes. A moment later both boys broke off their clash and jump away from each other. They begin circling each other still holding their stance. They had learned a lot about the other from their first clash. Naruto now knew that Sasuke was faster than him and his fighting style empathized that by focusing on fast and precise strikes if trained to the fullest Sasuke could overwhelm his enemies through sheer offensive might. Sasuke, on the other hand, had learned that his opponent had more stamina than he did and thereby outlast his offensive and could even breakthrough his defenses if given enough time.

With this information, both boys had to figure out how to beat the other. Sasuke was faster, Naruto had more endurance. So, the question was could Sasuke attack fast and often enough to beat Naruto, or could Naruto out last him long enough to tire Sasuke out and land a decisive blow to end the match? The answer came soon enough. 

Both combatants lunged at each other and this time they held nothing back. The fight had become a storm of punches and kicks. Sasuke was mostly on the offensive side of the fight but Naruto would intercept most of the attacks. But inevitably as he feared Sasuke did manage to get a few blows through Naruto’s defenses. But they were nothing the Naruto couldn’t take. In the same vein, Sasuke was fast to stop any attack from Naruto. But unlike the blonde his defenses were not as good and however few it maybe Naruto got a few powerful blows in on the boy. Blows that Sasuke struggled to take. 

With a kick from Naruto Sasuke was sent skidding across the Arena and short of breath. It became readily apparent to both that despite the advantages that they held over the other, both were more evenly matched than they thought. Both also knew that their next clash would decide the victor. Sasuke was short on breath and had a noticeable bruise on his face, one more good blow and he would be out. Naruto however while not showing it was reaching his limit the many blows, he had taken from Sasuke were adding up and he could feel it. If Sasuke could avoid getting hit long enough he could beat him.

But despite this Naruto felt a smile creep onto his face he was enjoying this fight. Sasuke was proving to be better than he thought and was looking forward to their future spars together. Sasuke had the same smile on his face as well. Both boys sift back into their fighting stances and were ready to fin-.

“This match is over. The Winner is Uchiha Sasuke.” The voice of Mizuki stopped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys! I'm baaack. ~Grasshopper nosies`
> 
> Old movie references aside. Sorry if this update took longer than usual but as I mentioned before we had a ice storm a few weeks back that knocked out the power for than 300000 thousand people myself included for a couple of weeks. My pour tree took a nasty beating from that storm (so did several others) Thankfully that is way behind us now, all of the power is back up now, the tree is still alive, and this chapter is out. Also got a new computer (the last one died on me) so that will help speed the writing along.
> 
> That bit of news out of the way let's get to the story. Yes I gave Naruto laser eyes, I know uncreative and unoriginal but its my story and I'm going with it. I don't won't to give the Futogan anything that make it OP and I want Naruto to use it in tandem with his other abilities and not become overly reliant on it. There are few others I want to do but it will be a while before I reveal them, though I will let you know that I'm about the going down the path of them being able to control light.
> 
> Anywho not much done here other than just introduce more of the cast and getting some of their thoughts. Yes Mizuki is still an asshole and you can probably take a guess on the excuse he'll use for ending the match at the end. The next chapter should be more interesting as we'll start to see the more hints at what is happening with the Uchiha Clan in what I'll be dubbing the Uchiha Incident.
> 
> All that said I'll being seeing you all on the next update. Hang in there guys 2020 is almost over and hopeful 2021 will be a boring year.


	6. Days Pass and Nights Come

Konoha Academy 

“Class is dismissed. Remember to read up on the First Great Shinobi War.” Iruka watch as the class filed out of the room. He sat back in his chair letting out a tired sigh. It had been almost three months since the Academy had started and Iruka had learned that teaching was more tiring than he had anticipated. Though that could be because his class was rowdier than the others given that it had several heirs from prominent clans were in attendance. There was certainly a wide range of personalities in that group from the quiet and shy Hinata to the loud boisterous Kiba. The later causing no shortage of trouble for Iruka alongside a certain blonde-haired boy.

Credit, where it was due at least Naruto had the decency to be subtle about his pranks and to cover his tracks. Did everyone know it was him, yes, but could they prove it, no. Good thing Hinata was around that girl had a strange talent for keeping the boy out of trouble.

The work was tiring but at the same time, he found it to be gratifying. Teaching and molding the next generation was an oddly rewarding experience being able to see first hand their growth as both people and as Shinobi. In the short time, he had spent with this class he came to genuinely believe that they held immense potential. Potential that if handed correctly would turn most of his class into some of the finest Shinobi the village had to offer. He would be laying down that foundation a task he intended to take seriously.

A stack of papers was flopped down on his desk breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Mizuki looking at him. “The papers for today.” He said with a distant tone. Iruka felt a small frown coming onto his lips. He and Mizuki had grown distant recently it was hard to say if they were still friends or not. He had to wonder where had they started to drift apart” The first day at the Academy three months ago. No, looking back at it now Iruka realized they had started to drift away from being friends long before that. That day just made the gape openly apparent to him.

Flashback Three Months ago:

Both boys were stunned for a moment and so was Iruka. He looks to his partner and childhood friend. It couldn’t have been five minutes and how was Sasuke the winner when in his eyes both of them were evenly matched. Naruto and Sasuke turned to face Mizuki giving him a questioning look. Around them, the class was murmuring disappointed that the match had ended so abruptly. 

“Mizuki-San,” Iruka spoke to his friend. “If you mind me asking how is the match over? And how is Uchiha the winner?” He questioned, even though he had a sneaking suspicion on what the answer was. Like most of the older generation, Iruka and Mizuki knew of Naruto’s “condition”. Iruka wouldn’t admit it, when he heard the blonde's name called out and saw him walked out to the front of the class he felt afraid of the boy and perhaps even a bit of hate. He had seen the Kyūbi attack and knew his parents had fought and been killed by the monster. He had seen the devastation left behind by the strongest of the Nine Biju, all the lives that had been lost. The number of orphans it left behind. He had been one of those orphans. It was only understandable that he felt a certain dislike towards the boy, however irrational it might be to hold a child who held no control over the events responsible. “It seemed to me that both he and Uzumaki-San were evenly matched.” But he was an instructor at the academy now and he took that responsibility seriously. Even if he had to work with students that he didn’t feel comfortable around. At least Naruto was proving to be a good kid so perhaps there was a chance that discomfort would fade away.

Mizuki glanced at him giving a surprised look. “Uchiha-San was the winner by the fact that he managed to push Uzumaki-San out of the arena.” Mizuki said pointing to Naruto.

Iruka looked at where his partner was pointing and raised an eyebrow. Naruto’s foot was just outside of the arena. That couldn’t be enough for him to be disqualified, he did say they had to be pushed outside of the arena and not only a part of them. Iruka saw that both Naruto and Sasuke were frowning, they felt cheated. Iruka could not blame he felt a little cheated too, their spare had been the best one so far.

“Mizuki-San surely that isn’t enough to disqualify Uzumaki-San? After I did say they had to push their opponent out of the arena not a part of them.” Iruka reasoned.

“Iruka-San, I’m surprised that you didn’t know this. According to the Academy rule book, in any sanctioned Taijutsu Spare if any part of a participant leaves the arena it is grounds for disqualification and the victory handed to their opponent. Here let me show you.” Mizuki pulled out the rule book from one of his pouches. Opening it up he handed it to Iruka. 

Iruka took the book and scanned through it. Iruka’s eyes narrowed it was just as Mizuki had said. If any part of a participant's body left the arena during a sanctioned spare they were to be disqualified and the victory was to be handed to their opponent. Like it or not as an instructor he had sanctioned the spares. Granted he could try to overrule Mizuki’s decision saying that a little levity in the rules wouldn’t hurt anyone, but he had a feeling that Mizuki would argue against it. 

He handed the book back to his partner. “I don’t like the way you interpreted the rules.” He said deciding that the argument wasn’t worth it. What was done was done nothing he could do about it. “But I will be holding all proceeding spares in the same standard. Understood?”

Mizuki took the book back giving a coy expression. “Very well. But I don’t see what there is to interpret. The rules are clear as day.” He said.

The two turned back to face their students. Naruto and Sasuke had grown more upset. “Sorry guys but it looks like I’ll have to concede this to my partner. Uchiha Sasuke is the winner by pushing his opponent outside of the arena.”

Sasuke looks like was ready to argue against them. Naruto stopped him, a sad but understanding expression on his face. Was it a trick of the light or did the eyes that float around him also display the same emotion? Some even look like they were glaring at Mizuki. “It’s okay Uchiha-San. We can always have a rematch but this time we’ll have a full understanding of the rules.” 

The Uchiha boy gave a questioning look to the blonde. “Hn.” He grunts after a moment and walked away.

Naruto looks back at Iruka smiling and for a moment he felt a twinge in his heart. “Thinks Iruka-Sensei, I know you tried. But as Mizuki said rules are rules.” For a moment Iruka saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Again how was he seeing emotion being displayed in what are floating eyeballs? It was a look he was familiar with back in his youth. The look of a trickster having found his next target. He decided to keep his distance from his friend to avoid the splash zone. 

Naruto returned to the group of the students. The rest of the spars went on, most when compared to the Naruto’s and Sasuke’s were unexciting to watch. There were some goods ones mostly involving the clan heirs and the few others from Shinobi families. Overall Iruka felt this class had a lot of potentials and was proud to know he would have a hand in forming the next generation of Konoha Shinobi. 

“I’m impressed with all of you.” He said to his class. “I might be biased here but I believe all of you have the potential to become some of the greatest Shinobi that this village has ever seen. I look forward to teaching all of you and seeing you grow as Shinobi.” Several students were beaming with pride at Iruka’s praise. “Class is dismissed. I hope you all have a good day and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” 

The class dispersed most returning to the main building where their parents/guardians were waiting. Some stayed outside and grouped up with their friends. Iruka turned his head to see Naruto chatting with the clan heirs. They looked like they were trying to comfort him. Iruka raised an eyebrow he knew the boy was a ward of the Hyuga Clan so it made sense he would be friends with Hinata. But he didn’t know that the boy would be friends with the other clan heirs. Those were some powerful connections to have in the future.

Iruka suspected that Naruto would need them especially if he wanted to fulfill his ambition of becoming Hokage. Naruto’s goal had made Iruka feel odd, on one hand, it was nice to know that one of his students was aiming so high, looking back at it now a lot of his class had goals worth striving for. On the other hand, he felt uncomfortable that the container of the Kyubi was gunning for a position of power. If did become the Hokage there was no telling what th-.  
Iruka stopped that train of thought and mentally chastised himself. What was he doing thinking like that? He had to remind himself there was a difference between the “scroll” and the “Kunai” as the blonde-haired boy put it in his introduction. His rational side told him that he was just a normal boy, mostly, and thus far he hadn’t acted like what the villagers made him out to be. He would listen to that side of himself, the other one well that was just a bad idea.

He walked up to the group. It did not take long for the children to notice him approaching. To his surprise, the group shifted slightly to a defensive around Naruto, the Inuzuka heir, in particular, stepped in front of the boy. “What do you want?” The wild-looking boy said hostile.  
Iruka stopped and raised his hands in a placating manner. He noticed that the Nara boy was giving a scrutinizing look “I just came to check up on you guys.” He said.

Kiba for a moment looked like he didn’t believe him but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. Kiba gave the boy a questioning look. “It alright Kiba I think he’s okay.” He said. Kiba looked back and forth between them before giving a wary nod. 

Naruto stepped out to Iruka. “So what is it you want Iruka-Sensei?” He asked with a smile.

“Just wanted to check up on you guys.” Iruka said kneeling coming face to face with the boy. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit of guilt coming over him. ‘Also I want to apologize for what happened earlier. Mizuki-San may have been a bit zealous about it, but the rule book did say that.” Honestly, there was more than enough room for bending the rules in his opinion. Iruka suspected that Mizuki’s called had less to do with wanting to abide by the rules and more to do with something else. He would have to talk with his childhood friend in private. “For what it is worth your spar with Uchiha-San was one of the best I’ve seen all day. It was disappointing not being able to see its conclusion.”

“You got that right.” Kiba huffed receiving a thump on the head from Ino.

“Don’t be rude dog-boy.” She said getting a grow and a glare. Iruka restrained a laugh at the two’s antics.

“Glad to hear you say that Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto said his smile becoming more genuine. “But as I said it’s okay. I’ll just have to be more careful next time. Besides may and Sasuke can always have a rematch to decide who is the winner.” Iruka nodded feeling a bit of relief that the boy was feeling too down about it, he was obviously bothered by it but not in a major way. “That said who do you think would have won?”

Iruka smiled at the boy. “I can’t say both of you looked evenly matched. It could have gone either way.” He said truthfully. Honestly, it could have gone either way making Mizuki’s call all the more disappointing. 

“Ahh but Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto began to put getting some laughs from his friends. “Surely you must have some idea.’

Iruka rolled his eyes at the boy’s playfulness. “Tell you what,” He said getting up. “sometime this week, say when classes are dismissed for the weekend we eat at this Ramen place I know of and discuss it. My treat.” Why did he feel a sudden sense of impending doom?

Naruto’s smile went from ear to ear. “Are you sure about the Iruka-Sensei?  
”   
“I’d think about this carefully if I were you Iruka-Sensei.” The Nara boy lazily spoke up. “It will be more troublesome than you think.”

Iruka held a nervous smile and sweat rolling down his neck. “Y-yes I’m sure.” He said, well too late to back out now.

“Your on Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed Hinata by the hand getting a surprised yelp from the blushing girl. “Come on Hinata-Chan let’s go tell Sara-San and Kurenai-san about the good news.” Then the boy sped off dragging the Hyuga girl with him. 

Iruka didn’t know how to process that. “You’re a good guy Iruka-Sensei.” Kiba said walking past him with the others in tow. “But your wallet is going to hate for that.” 

Iruka wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. He shook his head an amused smile still present on his lips. He had a sneaking suspicion that the next few years would be very interesting. He returned to the main building to finish the day’s work and to plan the next day’s curriculum and have a talk with Mizuki. 

Flashback end, Present day

Following that first class, he had a talk to Mizuki about his prejudice. To cut things short they had a heated argument and had not talked to each other beyond what was required since then. A part of him wished to reconcile with his childhood friend. But whenever he tried to reach out Mizuki would rebuff him.

Iruka opened his mouth to try and say something but Mizuki talked first. “There is some paperwork I need to get down. Can you look over papers by yourself tonight?” 

Iruka nodded deciding now was not the time. He would have to wait until Mizuki was ready to get their friendship back on track. “I believe so, thank you for gathering the students’ papers and bring them to me.” He responded. “Being seeing tomorrow Mizuki-San”

“Yes, I will Umino-San.” Iruka felt a tug at his heart. When had Mizuki stopped calling him by his first name? He watched his old friend leave the classroom.

When the door had slid shut Iruka looked at the ceiling. “Kami, where did it all go wrong?” He asked no one in particular. He starting to grade the students’ papers, he noted that Naruto’s had disappeared. 

Hokage’s Tower:

“Are you sure about this?” Hiruzen asked.

“I’m afraid so, Hokage-Sama.” Weasel reported. “It was as we feared the Uchiha clan is plotting a coup against Konoha. They wish to kill you and several other high-ranking officials in Konoha.”

“And put the village under their rule.” The old Hokage finished weasel’s report. He closed his eyes feeling the weight of the years more than ever now. How could they have let things get so bad that the Uchiha clan who helped to found this village was now plotting treason against it. “How far along are their plans?”

“From what I could gather from my clanmates the plan is in its beginning stages. There are still several who remain uncertain and wish to remain loyal to Konoha, Hokage-Sama.” Weasel said. “But if things continue as they are then I fear more of my clansmen will side with the coup.”

“Does it matter?” Danzo said. “It is clear your clan is filled with traitors if they are planning to turn against the village. Hokage-Sama I urge you we must strike now before it is too late.”

Hiruzen whirled around shocked that his old friend would suggest such a thing. “Danzo surely you don’t mean resort to such a drastic measure if there is still a chance settle things peacefully? If we struck now that would only push those on the fences firmly into supporting the coup. Not to mention how would the other clans view it? No, we will try to settle the problem with Uchiha peacefully if we can. We will not resort to violence until it is absolutely necessary.”

“Hiruzen listen to me. We must ensure the safety of the village by whatever means necessary.” Danzo argued back. “The Uchiha have already proven that a peaceful solution is out of the question if they are plotting a coup against us. By delaying now we only give them more time to plan and prepare. We can end their rebellion before it has a chance to start. Hiruzen I know you’re a soft-hearted fool but even you must see the clear and present danger that the Uchiha clan is to Konoha.”

“No, I will not be the one to start a Civil War within our own walls. The Uchiha help to found this village alongside the Senju I refuse to believe that they will so easily turn against it without at least trying to resolve the matter peacefully. Weasel-san you said that they were only just beginning to plan out the coup and that several of your clansmen are unsure if they should support it, correct?”

“Yes, Hokage-Sama.” Weasel reported. “The decision only passed by a thin margin.”

‘What of your father? Does he support this coup?” Hiruzen asked.

Weasel remained silent making the old Shinobi nervous. “I am unsure Hokage-Sama, my father is a hard man to read at times. But I believe that he is reluctant about the coup.” 

“Than there is still a chance at peace.” Hiruzen said. “If we can convince your father that this coup is wrong. We start to mend the gape that as formed between the Uchiha and the Village.”

“That may not be easy Hokage-Sama. Tensions between my clan and the villagers have been festering for a long time. Madara’s betrayal planted a seed, the policies instituted by Nidaime allowed for the roots to spread, and the aftermath of the Kyūbi attack gave it room to grow. Even if we do prevent the coup the underlining cause will remain.” Weasel finished his explanation.

“The Hokage smiled to himself. “Weasel if you would remove your mask.” He saw a small jolt of surprise in the young man kneeling in front of him.

“Hokage-sama?” Hiruzen raised his hand to stop the man from talking.

“Please just do it.” He asked.

After a moment the ANBU gave a hesitant nod. Weasel removed his mask and Itachi looks up at Hiruzen. “Is there anything else Hokage-sama?” He asked.

“Tell me Itachi-Kun what do you think I see?” Hiruzen asked the young Uchiha.

“I do not understand Hokage-sama.” Itachi responded.

Hiruzen’s smile broadens, of course he didn’t understand. As wise as he was the young man still had much to learn and to grow. “What I see is a young man who risking everything by bringing me this information.” He raised his hand to stop the objection that was no doubt forming in Itachi’s throat. “At any time you could have chosen to disobey my orders and conceal the truth of your clan’s plan to rebel. I maybe your Hokage but I am still a man and my power over people is only as strong as they let it be. By reporting this information and by bringing up your concerns about the future relations between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, I can see that truly want what is best for your clan and your village. I have seen such loyalty and conviction before in your clan. In my old friend Kagami, his descendent and your friend Shisui, and in your father.” Itachi's eyes widen a fraction of a second. “Like you, I believe your wishes to remain loyal to Konoha and wants a peaceful end to our problems. If we can find a way to reach out to him, to that part of him that believes in Konoha and its will of fire, then these tragic events can be put to rest. Yes, I know it will not be easy, and resolving the underlining issues will not be either. But history has shown us time and again that the things that are worth doing are rarely easy. But that should not stop us, if it had before then we would not have this village today. We would still be in the Warring States Period our clans roaming the Elemental Nations and pledging allegiance to the highest bidder. Itachi there is good in your clan, the curse of hatred may be a real thing within your clan. But they have proven to be able to overcome it many times throughout their history and to be able to work with their former enemies. Good relations with them can happen, it has happened before. First when they aided the Senju in making this village and sided against Madara when he turned against us. Before he died the Yondaime worked tirelessly to mend the gap that had formed between Konoha and the Uchiha.”

Itachi nodded. “My mother recently told me my father had been the Yondaime’s team and a close friend.”

Fond memories began to drift into Hiruzen's mind. Memories of Minato, Fugaku, and Hiashi spending time together as friends and teammates, their times of joy and grief. Memories he was starting to see repeated in their children. “Indeed they were and was because of that friendship that the gap was so close to being mended. If only he had not died that day.” If only, that was a statement he had been saying a lot to himself over the years. He was certain everyone had said it to themselves once or twice in their life. If only I had known this or that. If only I had made this choice and not that one. If only so and so were still around. If only, indeed, life was full of if onlys and what-ifs. But there was no changing what been done (and to be truthful he did not think there should be), one could only move forward and hope that they learned from their past mistakes and achievements to best prepare them for the future. “It is because of that I believe that we can reason with your clan and work with to undo the mistrust that as formed. I know that it never be fully forgotten and it should never be, but I believe it can happen. We need only to have the strength, the will, and the willingness to do it. To say enough is enough.”

“I see,” Itachi said after a moment. “I think I understand Hokage-sama.” There was a quiver to his voice.

Hiruzen smoked his pipe and puffed out a cloud of smoke. “You will one day.”

Before they could talk more a slow clapping noise brought their attention to Danzo. “Bravo, my old friend truly well said.” He said while he continues to mockingly clap. “ While you and weasel are picking flowers with your heads in clouds the Uchiha clan is still plotting to overthrow Konoha.”

Hiruzen shook his head not at all surprised that his old friend had been unfazed by his speech. “Danzo you never change. You see enemies everywhere in the shadows and wars to be fought. You have inherited Tobirama’s paranoia but none of his wisdom.”

“Because there are.” Danzo responded. “You refuse to see it. Your hesitation and cowardice will doom this village. I ask you again my old friend please see reason and do what needs to be done. Eliminate the traitors and let me ensure that the remaining Uchiha remain loyal to this village.”

So in other words kill every Uchiha except for the children and turn them into mindless weapons. “Danzo could you have fallen so far? Tobirama I know you must be spinning in your grave knowing what Danzo has become.” Hiruzen thought. “Danzo I will not let turn the Uchiha children into mindless drones and to your secret little army.” 

The crippled old man showed no visible reaction. “Hokage-Sama you must be mistaken I disbanded Ne as you ordered years ago.” 

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the bald-faced lie. He knew for a fact that Danzo never disbanded Ne and was actively adding to its ranks through means that would have him executed several times if they were ever proven to be true. Which was the problem Danzo was frighteningly good at covering his tracks to the point they were non-existent. Even if Hiruzen and a few others did know what was happening it was next to impossible to prove. “Regardless we will not take action against the Uchiha clan.” Hiruzen said dropping the matter.

“But Hokage-Sama,”

Hirusen cut him off. “That is final Danzo. Unless you have forgotten I am still Hokage and my word is the law. If you disobey I will have you punished regardless of our old friendship. Now am I understood?” He punctuated his point by briefly flaring his chakra, reminding Danzo of who he was dealing with.

…

“Danzo, I said. Am. I. Understood?”

Another moment of silence from the councilman before he gave a slow nod. “Yes, Hokage-Sama. I understand. We will take no action against the Uchiha clan at this time.”

“Good, then you may leave now, tell no one of what you heard here tonight.” Hiruzen ordered, he knew Danzo would not drop the matter so easily but for now, the discussion was over. Danzo bowed and left the room Hiruzen turned to face Itachi.

“Danzo-San will not give up so easily Hokage-Sama.” Itachi getting a nod from Hiruzen. “The more that time without you taking action the more likely he is to act on his own.”

“Do not concern yourself with Danzo, Itachi-Kun. I know how to handle my old friend. This is not the first time I’ve had to deal with his insubordination and I fear it will not be the last.” Hiruzen closed his eyes briefly meditating on what he would do to keep Danzo from doing anything drastic. “For now we most focus on your clan.” 

‘What your orders Hokage-Sama.” Itachi asked. 

“For now you and Shisui are to continue monitoring the Uchiha clan and report any finds to me. Furthermore, if you can find out what your father thinks of the coup and ss if you can push him towards opposing it. Understood?” 

“Yes, Hokage-Sama. I shall inform Shisui as soon as possible.” Itachi said putting his mask back on.

“Then you are dismissed.”

“Hai.” The young man disappeared from sight.

Once the old Hokage could no longer feel the presence of the Uchiha he walked out to the window, gazing out at nighttime Konoha. It looked so peaceful now, a far cry from how it looked more than seven years ago, and even now he knew that iTs peaceful appearance was an illusion. So many problems plagued his village within and without. The growing discontent of the Uchiha clan. Danzo’s continued insubordination. Just to name a few. Then there the problems from outside their walls. Iwa had long since nursed its grudge following its defeat during the Third Great Ninja War, and relations Kumo were slowly deteriorating, especially now they had a now Raikage who seem to hold a deep amnesty towards Konoha. From what Jirayai’s spy network could gather both Villages had started to pass secret messages to each other. Hiruzen feared the two villages were in the process of forming an alliance. Despite his best hopes, Hiruzen knew that war was coming. Once again the Elemental Nations would be plunged into that would devastate the land. It would not happen tomorrow and even the next day. It would likely be years before the conflict would start. Like Konoha, both Iwa and Kumo were still recovering from the previous war and from their own disasters.

That give Konoha more to prepare, already Hiruzen had started to move the academy curriculum towards pushing out battle-ready Shinobi. Naruto’s class would see a slow shift from their current more peacetime oriented course to one that would prepare them for war so that by the time they graduated the first year's class would be training for the war from the beginning.

Hiruzen prayed that he would be wrong, that there was however slim a chance at averting war. He had already lived through three Shinobi World Wars he did not wish to see a fourth. He took another smoke from his pipe. Perhaps it was time to retire for the night. His gaze fell where the Hyūha compound would be. “Naruto, you may not realize it now. But I believe you and your friends will be the light that guides this village through its darkest time.” Hiruzen left his office.

Konoha training grounds 

“Come on Uzumaki, I know you can do better than that.”

“Bring it ducktail.”

Ino rolled her eyes as she and her friends Hinata and Sakura watched the boys spar against each other. Class had been dismissed some time ago and as it was always the case Naruto challenged Sasuke to a match, (sometimes it was the other way around). Boys, why did they always have to think that everything could be settled by fists? Couldn’t they find a way that seemed less physical? Though she shouldn’t be the one to talk, since she challenged Hinata and Sakura to more than a few spars, and she to admit Naruto and Sasuke were not the worst offenders. Kiba was the top contender for that honor. 

Honestly, she didn’t know if his loud and obnoxious behavior with due to him being a boy or an Inuzuka, likely it was both. Naruto was a distant second, at least with he knew when to behave, she imagined having Hinata around to keep him on a leash helped. “Note to self ask Hinata for tips on how to keep my man in line.” Though she did admit that were a couple of boys how could stand to benefit with they were a little more bold like Naruto and Sasuke were. “Choji you're too nice for your own good and Shikamaru you're too lazy even for a Nara.” She saw Sasuke flip over Naruto landing behind him and delivered a palm strike to his back. Naruto twisted around in time to block it.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had sparred as well before growing tired, sitting to the side to watch the boys. They mostly spared against each other, and sometimes had a match up Naruto or Sasuke. 

“Who do you think is going to win this time?” Ino said to her friends, one eye on the fight. She was impressed that boys were still at it even hours after the girls had stopped.

“I think Sasuke-Kun is going to win.” Sakura said with a blush.

“N-Naruto-Kun will win.” Hinata said her blush more noticeable.

A devilish smile crept onto Ino’s face. She knew her friends had crushes on their respective boys. Both boys were very good looking and no doubt they would be very handsome men when they grew up and had their own charm. Though if she had to pick one she would go with Sasuke. What can she say Uchiha men had an appealing nature that just begged to be noticed. Plus everyone knew that Naruto was spoken for, even if the couple didn’t realize it yet. “Oh? What makes you say that?” Ino said seeing if she could get something out of the girl.

Hinata started to poke her fingers together now being put on the spot. “W-well Naruto-Kun is a sk-skilled fighter and he doesn’t give up.” Hinata explained.

“True but so is Sasuke-Kun.” Ino replied. “You’ve seen him fight before.”

“Yea Ino-San is right Sasuke-Kun is a good fighter.” Sakura joined in. “He’s beaten Naruto-kun before and he can do it again.” 

Ino wanted to point out that the same thing could be said about Naruto. But remained silent she knew her friend could stubborn at times, especially when it came to Sasuke. “Is there anything else that makes you think that?” Ino asked Hinata.

“Well he can see everything with his eyes, so he always knows where Sasuke-San is and knows what he is doing. But Sasuke-San doesn’t and can only see Naruto whenever he faces him, Naruto-kun can more easily surprise him if he wanted to.”

That was a valid point, Ino gave the Hyūga girl that. The Yamanaka girl looked around and up looking for the floating eyeballs that Naruto controlled. She spotted a few and she knew that there were more hidden somewhere and that some of them were “under cloak” as Naruto once put it. To be honest she thought the Futogan was creepy and scary, who wouldn't? Seeing disembodied eyeballs float around was unsettling to see at times. She had grown used to them like the others and even found it funny seeing others react to them. She also found them to be cute in a sort of creepy way. Weird yes, but she learned that weird didn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing, nor did the creepy. But never in her life would she ever find Shino’s Kinkuku to be cute they were just straight-up creepy to her.

Hinata’s point was seemingly proven right when Ino turned her attention back to the spar. She shall Naruto pinning Sasuke to the ground, a look of surprise on the latter’s face. “Well, it looks like Hinata was right.” She commented.

“Sasuke will win the next one.” Sakura said. They saw both boys get up and took positions facing each other. A couple of seconds later they launched themselves at each other. 

“Now that we’re on the subject of boys.” In said stirring the conversation away from the spar. “Hinata who do you think is cuter?” Getting an epp from the shy girl. “Sasuke? Or Na-ru-to?” The blush that covered Hinata’s face was all the answer Ino needed.

“W-w-well I-I-I th-th-ink t-th-that.” Hinata stutter all over herself as she tried to come to answer. Ino swore she saw steam coming off of the girl. Next to her Sakura was holding back a smile. Hinata’s crush on the blindfolded blond was something that everyone could see, everyone except for said crush. Too bad she couldn’t see that Naruto felt the same way. Irritating at times but it makes for good teasing material.

“Come on girl, spit it out.” Ino pressed.

“W-wheel I th-think aahh. She trailed off before whispering something that Ino could not catch.

‘Could you say that again? I didn’t hear you.” Ino said

Again another whisper. 

Ino brought her hand to her ear. ‘Say that again.”

Another whisper though this time Ino could hear more of what Hinata was saying.

“One more time please?” Ino asked.

“Ino-San I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” Sakura tried to reason sounding worried. Ino ignored her.

“I think Naruto-kun is cuter.” Hinata said a surprising amount of frustration seeping into her voice.

Ino wondered how far she could take this. “I’m sorry could you say that one more time.”

“Ino-San.” Sakura said.

A determined glint appeared in Hinata’s eyes. “I SAID THAT I THINK THAT NARUTO-KUN IS CUTER THAN SASUKE-KUN.” The girl shouted.

Ino was surprised that Hinata was even capable of shouting, but none the less she smiled to herself. Mission accomplished. “Alright, Hinata you didn’t have to shout. I could hear you loud and clear.” Her smile grew. “And so did everyone else.”

Hinata’s eyes widen as the realization hit her and she turned her head to where the boys were. Sure enough, Sasuke and most importantly Naruto both stared at the girls, specifically at Hinata. “Well, now that’s a rare sight.” Ino thought to herself seeing a blushing Naruto, not quite as red as Hinata. From the corner of her eye, Ino saw Hinata duck her head into her knees. Sasuke recovered from his initial surprise and took advantage of Naruto’s dumbfounded state by ducking down and sweeping out his leg. Naruto fell and was quickly pinned to the ground.

“Opps,” Ino said. “Does that count as interference from us?” She asked looking at her friends. Sakura was glaring at her and Hinata still had her head buried in her lap. Ino smiled nervously maybe she did take that a little too far.

“Ino that was mean.” Sakura said.

“But I was just teasing her.” Ino tried to defend herself halfheartedly.

“I was still mean.” The pink-haired girl reiterated. “Look what you did you embarrassed Hinata in front of Naruto-Kun.”

“But,” Ino sighed and conceded. “Alright fine I took that one too far. Hinata-San I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be mean about it. I was trying to have some fun. Can you forgive me?”

For a moment she did not get any response from the Hyūga girl. Ino was about to give another apology when Hinata looked checks still red as a tomato. She gave a slight nod. “It's alright Ino-San, I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Hinata said softly. 

Ino sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear. But I am really sorry. I just wanted to have some fun teasing.” She explained. “Tell you what. You can tease me about anything to get even.” She said. “Anything in the world.”

Hinata gave a slight shake of her head. “No, it’s alright Ino.” She could her lips were trying to twitch into a smile.

“Come on Hinata-San.” Ino pressed. “Surely there must be something that even a nice girl like you wants to tease me about. Like how my name can be short for boar.”

Sakura scoffed. “I do that all time, though I prefer pig, their cuter.” She said.

“Can it forehead.” Ino shot back. “You’re a regular customer, this a special offer for Hinata.”  
‘Whatever you say Ino-Pig.” They heard Hinata giggle a little.

“See, even Hinata has a mean bone in there.” Ino said with a laugh. “Come on Hinata just one Ino-Pig and we’re even. You can even take a shot had Sakura’s forehead if you want.”

“Hey!.” Sakura responded ‘I wasn’t the one that made her shout that her crush was cute to the high heavens.”

This time Hinata’s laugh was more audible. “It's alright Ino-san I don’t have to tease you. I forgive you.”

“Alright if you insist.” Ino said leaning back on the ground using her hands for support. The boys were sparing again, it was clear that were getting tired now, meaning that the group would be leaving the training grounds soon. “Honestly Hinata you're too nice sometimes. You could use a mean streak every now and then. Who knows maybe a certain somebody might like it.” She said with a sly smile.

Hinata blushed grew and was about to put her head into her knees again.

Ino stopped her. “It’s alright Hinata I was just kidding again.” She said. “I’m pretty sure he would like you regardless if you had one or not.”

Hinata nodded again. “Naruto-Kun is a very nice person.” Said just above a whisper. She hesitated for a moment like was thinking something over. “I meant what I said.”

“Hmm?”

“Naruto-Kun is cuter than Sasuke-Kun.” She said without stuttering or her face getting redder.

Ino decided not to say anything about that and just smiled. In some ways she was jealous of the girl as shy she was Hinata had managed to get a hold of a good boy to be with. Someone who cares for her in the same way she did. She wished she had a relation that good and sweet. Ino knew that most kids around her age did not tend to think the same she did and seemed to be stuck in the mindset that the other gender was yucky. To be fair a lot of the boys she’s met were on the disgusting side. But she was Yamanaka Ino and she wasn’t like most kids and she often thought about the prospect of having a boyfriend one day. Unfortunately for Ino, her prospects were not good, as mentioned before most boys she met were not to her liking. There were a few candidates that could work if she was willing to invest in them. But they had their own problems that made the possibility unappealing to her for different reasons. Two she felt they were more like brothers to her, one was already spoken for, the other. Ino looks back to the spar, gazing at a certain boy with black hair, the other had a lot of competition for him. Ino internally groaned wondering if there was someone out there for her. She decided it was best to shelve that line of thinking before it got too depressing.

“It looks like the show is over.” Sakura said pointing in the direction of the boys. Both boys were laying on the ground flat on their backs.

“Indeed I say it is.” A voice answered.

Ino wasn’t sure whose scream was louder hers or Sakura’s. Either way, she was certain Hinata and whoever was behind them were going to be deaf for the next few seconds. Ino shot up turned seeing Hinata and Sakura doing the same. Instinctively Ino assumed a fighting stance but falter when she saw who it was.

Uchiha Itachi smiled down on them. “Apologizes I did not mean to scare you.” He said. “Though it is good that you are quick to react, it may save your life and the lives of others one day.”

Ino and the others relaxed seeing that they were in no danger. Ino got a better look had the eldest Uchiha brother. While she did have something that could be called a friendship with Sasuke; acquaintance might be the better description Naruto and Hinata were the only ones that spent any significant time with the boy, but she had never meant his brother in person. Heard a lot about him from Sauke and seen him from afar yes, better never directly met. Ino felt her checks warming, if Sauke turned even half as good-looking as his brother when he grew up then he was only going to get more admirers. 

“Hello, Itachi-Kun.” Hinata said. “How long have you been here?” 

“When you got out of the academy,” Itachi answered. “I was coming to pick up Sasuke when I saw you heading for the training fields. So I thought would watch your training.” 

He had been watching them this whole time? “That’s kind of creepy.” Ino said before she could stop herself.

Itachi tilted his slightly towards her. “Again I apologize. I did not intend to come off as being, creepy. I just wished to observe how skilled you are.” He looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were laying. “Sasuke has been improving by a lot of late. Perhaps the academy has improved its methods since I left.” Ino somehow doubted it. Itachi seemed to have caught onto her thoughts. “Or maybe it is something else that is the cause.” He didn’t turn away from watching the boys. He remained silent as though he were considering something. Ino tried to get a closer look at the older Uchiha trying to discern his thoughts. “It’s good that my little brother is making friends. I believe you will be good for him. Having friends can be a good thing, especially during rough times.” There was something off about the way he said that. Something that raised a red flag her. She didn’t why it was just the way she felt.

Could it have something to do with whatever was happening with the Uchiha Clan? Her dad wouldn’t say anything when she brought it. He said it was nothing. She knew when someone was lying. Whatever was going on it was something that worried her father and that scared her.   
Whatever Itachi was thinking it was gone. He looked back at the girls. “I have had the pleasure of meeting Hinata-San here. But I believe I do not know who you two are.” He said gesturing to her and Sakura. 

For now, Ino thought it best to keep her thoughts to herself. “I am Yamanaka Ino.” She said.

“The heir to the Yamanaka Clan?” Itachi asked. Ino nodded.

He looked to Sakura. “I’m Haruno Sakura.” She said shyly looking away.

“Sakura?” Itachi questioned looking at the girl, before a small smile formed on his lips. “A fitting name. It is a pleasure meeting both of you. My little brother speaks well of his classmates.” Sasuke spoke about them to his brother? “From what I saw he was not far from the truth.” 

“No, it’s an honor to meet you.” Sakura said echoing Ino’s thoughts. “Sasuke-Kun speaks a lot of you. He admires you a lot.”

“Yea he does.” Ino agreed. “He often tells us he wants to be like you.”

“It almost reminds me of the way Naruto-kun looks up the Hokage.” Hinata chimed in.

Itachi’s smile grew at their statements. “As his brother, I’m happy to hear that.” Itachi said. “At first I was worried my little brother wouldn’t be able to open up to anyone and make friends. I happy to say my fears were unfounded.” He walked out from the girls and towards where the boys were. “Come let's collect the boys and Sara-San and I shall escort you home.

“Sara-San, when did she get here?” Ino asks looking over to the boys seeing the Hyūga woman standing over a sitting Naruto with a fond smile. The two were chatting while Sasuke was looking at his approaching brother.

“Since we got here,” Hinata said. “She’s supposed to watch me and Naruto today.” She explained before walking away to join the others. 

Ino groaned making a mental note to work on her sensory skills. “Come on Sakura let's go.”

Konoha Bar

Hiashi walked into the bar feeling tired. A rarity for him, but today had been a long one between dealing with the clan elders and the Konoha Civilian Council he was in the mood for a strong drink or two. The “leaf’s Spring” was his favorite for a number of reasons. Firstly it was a Shinobi only establishment and solely by former Shinobi, so he did not have to worry about any civilian, namely members of the Civilian Council. Secondly it some drinks that were almost impossible to get anywhere else, he still had yet to figure out where its owner got them. As for the last, this place held some good memories, and Hiashi for whatever reason found himself to be in a nostalgic mood. 

He walked past the tables scattered around the bar mostly being ignored by the patrons, either too drunk to notice someone else coming or not caring. A few did give him welcoming nods as he passed. 

He came to the bar and almost froze up when he saw a familiar face setting a stool, or more accurately a familiar back and shoulder-length brown hair. The figure was slumped over the bar and did not seem to notice the presence of another person. Hiashi recovered quickly and took a seat next to his old friend and teammate Fugaku Uchiha.

“A bottle of Snowy Sunset, please.” He said to the bartender getting a nod from the man. With the Bartender gone for the moment, Hiashi turned his attention to the Uchiha clan head. The man was nursing his drink and had a longing expression on his face. “I didn’t expect to see you here, my old friend.

Fugaku looked up from his drink confused that someone would talk to him. He turned his head opening his mouth. “Who are?” His question stopped short as recognition shot through his eyes. “Hiashi-San? Is that you or have gotten drunk?” He asked inspecting his drink closely.

Hiashi shook his head smiling. “Yes Fugaku-San it me, your old friend Hiashi. As for if your drunk or not, that I can’t say. If you are then, you’re not deep into that hole enough to start imagining things.” Hiashi explained. “Though if are imagining me, it proves your lack of imagination.” 

Fugaku rolled his eyes at the jab. “It's you alright. Whats brings you here? I don’t see you here often.” He asked taking a sip from his drink finishing it.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Hiashi replied. “But to answer your question I had a long day today. A really long day.”

Fugaku gave him a sympathetic tilt of his head. “Clan elders or the Council bothering you?” He asked signaling another bartender to get him another drink.

“Both,” Hiashi answered. “Normally I’m able to handle them but today both of them were particularly grating. A good drink seemed like a good idea to relieve some stress. I assume you’ve had a long day as well?”

Fugaku remained silent. He turned his attention to his drink giving it an uncertain look. “You could say that.” He said after a moment. “You could even say I’ve had several long days.” Hiashi raised an eyebrow. It may have been a long time since the two had any meaningful interaction, not since Minato died, but he could still recognize when his former Teammate was troubled by something. “Things have been busy in my clan of late. I haven’t had a chance to myself for a while.”

An understatement if there ever was one. Tensions were rising with the Uchiha clan, rumors were running around that the Uchiha were somehow responsible for the Kyūbi attack seven years ago. Every day more people were starting to distrust the Uchiha clan and the Uchiha were becoming more isolationist, starting a cycle that feeds into itself.

The bartender returned placing a blue bottle and a small drinking glass on the counter in front of Hiashi. He thanked the man, opening the bottle and pouring its contains into the glass stopping just short of its rim. Hiashi placed the bottle down and picked up the glass. Holding to his nose he took in its aroma and downed it in one gulp. It was a sweet drink and had a powerful kick to it. 

“A Snowy Sunset?” Fugaku question with a small hint of humor in his voice. “Now I know you’ve had a long day.”

Hiashi place the glass down and examined the bottle. Its simple appearance was deceptive, this bootle was more expensive than most people could afford in a year and was difficult at best to get a hold of. How the owner came to get a stash of the stuff was a mystery, the same going for the dozens of other rare and hard to find vintages he kept. Most accepted that the man just had good connections in the industry. “It's good stuff.” He said pouring himself another drink and downing it. “I’m glad that.” Haishi paused as a memory resurfaced. His first time entering this bar, being dragged in by Minato with Fugaku close behind, it had been after the completion of their first A-rank mission. “I’m glad the Minato introduced me to it. He always did seem to know where to find the good stuff.” He said with a sad smile.

He heard a huff escape the Uchiha’s mouth. “We can blame Jiraiya-Sensei for that one. That perverted sage corrupted our blond friend. You remember how pure and sweat he used to be. Kushina did not help, though I suppose she did keep him from being a pervert.” There was a fond smile on his lips

Hiashi shook his head a small snort coming from his nose. Memories good and bad were flooding in. Their first meeting in the academy. When they became a team, the image of Fukagu being tied to a stump still brought a laugh to Hiashi. Their C-Rank, their first kills, becoming Chunin. Attending each other’s weddings, being there for the birth of Fukagu’s first son. Seeing Minato and Kushina being buried together. Hiashi’s smile faltered, that had been a bad day for him seeing them buried had a driven home that he had lost two good friends. “I miss him.” He said without realizing.

When he did he turned his head seeing that Fukagu still was still smiling. But wasn’t a happy one, it was sadder. “I do too.” He said breaking an awkward silence. “Hiashi,” He paused like he was considering something. “Where did it all go wrong?” He asked.

Somehow Hiashi suspects the question was for some else as well. “Pardon me?” He inquired.

“Where did it all go wrong?” The man repeated himself. “We use to be so close. We friends, teammates. No, we were more than that, we were brothers. Only our wives were as close to us as were to each other. Even then there were things we didn’t tell them. Things we only told each other. Our fears, insecurities, our dream, and everything else in-between, there was nothing we couldn’t talk about. We helped each other whenever we needed it. Grant it we didn’t get along all the time, we had some legendary fights.”

Hiashi nodded. “Yea, that we did. We both know how much of an ass you can be.”

“I won’t argue that,” Fugaku responded putting his glass down. “I can be a tough man to get along with. Too often I have to wonder why Mikoto hasn’t left me.”

‘That is because she loves you as Hitomi does with me.” Hiashi answered. “I will admit that I had my share of being a Jackass, Kushina would put it.” 

Fugaku nodded. “Back then we had Minato to keep the peace between us. Then we,” He paused again. “Than we,” It was like the words didn’t won’t be spoken.

“Than we didn’t.” Hiashi finished for him, their drinks had long been forgotten.

Fugaku remained silent. “Tell me Hiashi was our friendship so fragile that all it took was the death of one of us? Or more accurately it took Minato dying. I have to wonder if one of us took his place, would the two that remain still be close today?”

Hiashi had thought about it more than once. What if Fugaku had died, would he and Minato have remained close? Or if he had died, would Fugaku and Minato had remained closed? It was a thought he didn’t like to think about and often was quick to shelve it whenever it crept up in his mind. Now though he couldn’t so easily put it aside. 

How could they have drifted so far apart when they had been so close before? Surely they would notice and would have tried to mend it earlier, right? But that didn’t happen. Minato had been the heart and soul of their group, without it the center couldn't hold. At first, after his death, they had remained close. But slowly like a rock being eroded by the wind they had grown apart, until they had stopped interacting with each other altogether, except for when it was needed. The last time they had a meaningful interaction was…

Fugaku caught onto his thoughts. “Two years ago.” He said. “More than a few times I was tempted to take him in. Hokage and the village be damned. That boy deserved better than the isolation he received and we both know for a fact that Orphanage was abusing him. But I could never go through with it. Something always seemed to hold me back.” There was an unspoken statement that hung in the air. “But I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore, you were a better friend to Minato than I was.”

Hiashi shook his head. “No, I wasn’t. I’m just as a bad of friend as you were. It took him saving my daughter and getting his eyes torn out for me to finally take action. Even show how bad of a father I have been. But I suppose in the end we did make the right choice when it counted.”

“We?” Fugaku questioned.

“You support me when I announced that I was taking the boy in as a ward of the Hyūga. You even want as far as to threaten the Civilian Council when they got into an uproar.” Hiashi explained the memory of the councilmen cowering in fear bringing a genuine smile.

“How is he doing?” Fugaku asked.

“He’s doing good. He’s got a lot of his parents in him.” The Hyūga clan head began to chuckle. “He especially got his mother’s deviousness.”

Fugaku’s smile was a strange mixture between horror and amusement. “Remind me never to get on that boy’s bad side. I don’t think my pride and ego can handle whatever his mind could cook up.”

“He even has her density. My daughter has been crushing on him from day one and he has yet to notice.”

Fugaku rolled his eyes snorting. “Let me guess he’s also heads over heel for the girl. Uzumakis it’s a wonder that they ever had any kind of family, let alone a clan.” 

“One of the great mysteries of the world.” Hiashi commented.

“You may alrighty know this, but my youngest son Sasuke is attending the academy.” Fugaku said after a moment of silence. “It seems he’s made friends with your daughter and the boy.”

“I do. Naruto tells me a lot about him.” Hiashi said nodding his head. He found it funny how his daughter, Minato’s son, and now Fugaku’s son were growing close as friends. Fate sure seemed to love her rhymes. “It reminds me how we use to be.”

“Yes, it does. My son talks a lot about Naruto and Hinata too. It’s nostalgic in a way. Maybe that’s why I’m here today, and perhaps even you too.” Fugaku said getting a raised eyebrow from Hiashi. “Maybe we’re here not just because we had a long day. But perhaps both of us had hoped to see the other here today.”

A frown formed on Hiashi’s lips now seemed like a good time to ask. “Fugaku, what is happening? What is going on with your clan?”

Fugaku remained silent a moment that seemed to stretch out into eternity. “I can’t say Hiashi. But what I can tell you is that things have been moving forward fast. Faster than I can keep up with.” He gulped down another glass. “I know we just had a conversation about us trusting one another and being able to talk about things. But I feel like I need to sort this out for myself before I can talk to you.”

Hiashi nodded, it wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. “I understand Fugaku. But feel free to talk to me about it if you change your mind. Remember it may have been a long time but we are still friends.” Hiashi poured himself another drink.

“I probably won’t.” Fugaku said. “But if it is all the same to you I don’t mind talking to you so more. It’s been far too long, so maybe it’s time we mended that bridge.”

“You won’t get an argument from me.” Hiashi agreed.

They both raised their glass clinging them together. Fugaku took a gulp from his glass before placing it down. Then his face scrunched up as he considered something. “Hiashi I do have one request to ask of you. As a friend and as a fellow father.”

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Fugaku’s statement. “Yes, anything.”

The Uchiha clan head turned around in his stool giving Hiashi the most serious expression he has ever seen on the man’s face. “In the coming weeks or even months if anything happens to me and/or Mikito. Anything at all, I need you to do one thing.”

“What is it”

“Look after my sons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to see more of what's happening with the Uchiha. They are still planning a coup but without Obito's pushing more of them including Fugaku are on the fence about it. In the next chapter I'm hoping to show Fugaku's struggle with if he should fully commit to the coup or if he should take as step back, cool off and come to the negotiation table. I would also like to show Itachi's thoughts on the matter and him thinking on what he would do if the worst comes, we'll see about that.
> 
> Well 2020 is finally over and I think I speak for all of us when I say good riddance and hope never to see you again. Here's praying 2021 is at the very least a uneventful year, though considering what happened in Washington a few weeks ago that maybe wistful thinking.
> 
> After this I'm think go back to dividing my attention between this story and my Mass Effect/Tokyo Ghoul story. With the latter I got more of it planned out enough that I can see the road to ending it and beginning on the next story where Shepard will take center stage, mostly. Until than have a good day, and happy belated News years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus a new story as began. Been working on this one for a bit, which is why the update for other story The Ghoul Effect took a bit longer. I'll be dividing my attention between the two so updates will take longer.
> 
> What you think of it so far, interesting enough for you to want to read more? What do you think of Naruto's new power. I already have a few ideas of what it can do, but feel free to make suggestions on techniques for his Kekkei Genkai, PM them though as I want them to be a surprise and plus I don't wont the Reveiw box to get cluttered up. As for its name I'm thinking along the lines of the Floating Theft Eye, but couldn't find a good translation for that, can any translate it to whatever form of Japanesse that is used to name the Jutsus and powers in Naruto, I would appreciate that. Even better if someone could tell me a good translator for that, I've tried useing google but it doesn't seem right to me.
> 
> And before I go I want to get one thing out of the way. I have not decided if Naruto will be able to take the Sharingan or the Byakugan, but I'm leaning towards no. BUT if I do they will be weeker when compared to others, and he most certainly will not be geting the Mangekyo. Will he be able to steel the eyes of Uchihas and Hyūgas, yes but not their power necessarily, still undecided on that.
> 
> That out of the way hope you enjoy it and see you next time.


End file.
